Pearl Lullaby
by SoaringHellButterfly
Summary: This is the sequel to Love and War. After the war, Hippo found his long lost love, and the mystery person from the last story finally makes their appearance, who is it? Find out here! Lucia X Kaito, Hanon X Nagisa, Rina X Hamasaki more couples here!
1. A New Beginning

_**Mermaid Melody: Pearl Lullaby**_

**Chapter 1**

"Hey give that back!" A voice called out, the Pearl Bath House, home to now eight mermaids, one fortune teller, a penguin, and a jellyfish. "Not a chance, you've had almost the whole thing!" Another voice shouted. "I told you that it was mine, that's why Nikora gave it to me!" Turns out it was Seira screaming. "Oh yeah, well did she intend for you to eat the whole tub!?" This time it was Coco yelling. "Yeah, because it's my tub, you ate yours the other day, because you were depressed that Hanon, Rina, Lucia, and Caren have boyfriends and you don't!" Seira shouted.

"What was that?" Coco said. "I said you are a lovely girl with a bright future full of love." Seira said getting scared by Coco's face. "That's what I thought you said. Speaking of which, where are those four?" She said as she put down the tub of ice cream she took. "I think you should know where they are by now." Noel said as she walked into the room. "Nope, not a clue." Coco said. "You are so dim-witted. They're out with the guys you were yelling about." She said and stepped out again. "Well, how can expect me to know everything, for all you know, they could've been out shopping or something, you never know."

"Well, actually, they said they were going with them before they left." Seira said as she grabbed the tub. Coco got mad and took the tub and dumped it over Seira's head.

"Hey, what's that for, you wasted all my ice cream!?" Seira shouted. "You stop your complaining, it's fattening anyway! Besides, you made me mad, so you get what you deserve." Coco said and stormed off. "Now I gotta go take a bath to get this out of my hair. Of well, at least I get the bath to myself." She said and skipped to the baths. "Hey does anyone know where my spare glasses are, I asked Rina to hold my regular pair a few days ago." Noel said. "Nope, I haven't seen one glimpse of them." Seira said as she walked by her.

"Seira? Why do you have ice cream all over your head?" She asked with a face that said what the hell? "Coco dumped it on me." She said as she entered the bathroom and shut the door. "Okay? I'm gonna pretend I didn't just see the cutest thing in my life." _Oh my gosh, even with ice cream all over her head she's so cute!_ She thought as she walked into the dining room. "Nikora? You here?" She called. "Yeah, I'm in the kitchen." She called back. "Hey, do you know where my other pair of glasses are?" She asked as she entered the kitchen. "Yeah, I think they were on the coffee table in the living room." She said.

"Oh, I see them, thanks. Oh by the way, I know it's been two months since we ventured into the cold lands of Antarctica. But I still can't help but feel that the peace in the sea won't last, and plus weren't we supposed to go back to our kingdoms when the war was done?" She said as she got her glasses and put them on. "Yeah, but Lucia wanted to stay, and when she said that, everyone else kinda voted the idea out. So Hippo's still upset because of the whole love incident that now involves four mermaid princesses." She said as she started washing the dishes. "Oh yeah, he get's upset about any human love, I remember when he got upset because those three guys went on the trip with us and he swam super fast just to keep those six from getting too close, not that he could stop them on the plane." She said with a laugh.

"Well, Hippo's very protective of you all, he just wants you all to be happy, and not get broken hearts." She paused for a minute. "Like he did." She finished. Noel thought about it for a second. _That's right, he was in love with that dark lover Yuri, I wonder if he just wants to keep his mind on us so he doesn't have to see repeats of that time. Poor Hippo._ She thought and she exited the room. "I wonder where Hippo is anyway?" Nikora said as she finished the small load of dishes. "WHAT IS THIS!?" She heard a voice shout. "What, what, what is it? Did Seira get her tail stuck in the drain again!?" Nikora said as she entered the living room.

"No, I happen to find Caren reading a love letter!" Hippo said in a furious tone. "Why do I hear yelling coming from down the street." Rina said as she came in. "Because Hippo was being nosy and reading my letter over my shoulder." Caren said as she smacked his head. "Hey, I was just trying to make sure nobody was getting too serious with the humans." He said as he rubbed his head. "You know, you never say anything to Lucia, or Hanon, or Rina, and they've been with humans longer than I have." Caren said. "Hey, there's no need to keep anyone from anybody. You know Hippo, your obsession with keeping us from the humans is getting annoying." Rina said. "Even Rina's mad at me! I'm only trying to protect them." He cried.

"There there Hippo." Nikora said with a smile. "I'm sorry, Hippo." Rina said. "But still, you just gotta face facts, we're in love with humans, and I'm sure Seira, and Coco and Nikora, and Noel will fall in love too. If they already haven't." Caren said.

"I guess your right, I was only trying to keep you all from suffering a broken heart, like I did." He said. "Oh Hippo." Rina said, and she knelt down next to him. "You don't gotta worry about us, we can take care of ourselves, and we know we've found guys who would never hurt us, you only suffered because she was on opposite sides, you can't help but suffer from that. But don't worry, somewhere out there, I'm sure Yuri's waiting for." She said with smile. "Thank you Rina." He said with a smile. "Your welcome Hippo, but until then, try to cut back on the yelling about the humans, these are good people, and there's no way we could turn to bubbles. Besides, they would never hurt us in any way." Rina said with a smile.

"I guess that's a good point, I'll try not to be a bother about this anymore. I think I'll go find Lucia, I wanna ask her something." He said as he walked out of the house. "That's funny, I wonder what he wants to ask her?" Caren said. "I don't know either, but we should lay off." Rina said. "SOMEONE HELP, I GOT MY TAIL STUCK IN THE DRAIN, AGAIN!" They heard Seira scream. "Quick, someone get a pair of plyers and some olive oil! I'm coming Seira!" Nikora said as she ran for the baths.

_I wonder if Lucia's at the beach again? I hope she's there._ Hippo thought as he walked down the road. "What the? Why is there a penguin here?" He heard someone say. _Uh oh, I better change into my human form, I don't wanna cause a fuss. But there'll be a bigger fuss if I change into a human because of the girls, but I have to._ He thought, then he quickly went behind a small stand that had no one near it and transformed into his human form. "Normally I just like my handsome penguin self, but this form makes it easier to blend in with the humans. I guess I never liked this form because I never really took the time to understand humans." He said to himself. "Oh, there's Lucia. Lucia!" He called as he ran onto the beach.

"Huh? Oh, Hippo. What are you doing here, and in your human form too?" She asked. "I was coming to talk to you when I thought if I stayed in my usual form, I'd cause a disturbance." He said between breathes, he was tired from running."Oh, well, what was it you wanted to talk about?" She asked. "I wanted to ask you a question." He said as he sat next to her. "What is it?" She urged."I wanted to know, what it's like to be truly in love?" He said as he looked into the water. Lucia had a bit of shock on her face, she wasn't expecting that kind of question.

"Are you thinking of Yuri when you ask that?" She asked. "Yeah, I always thought my human form was hideous, but it's what Yuri fell in love with, and I loved her. But I don't know if you could truly call what we had love." He said. "Hippo, whatever kind of love it is, it's still love, no matter what form it's in. Now if your asking true love, then you want to feel special with the one you like. You feel happy, and comforting, and you feel lucky to be alive, like nothing else matters but the person you love. To feel that way is better than any other thing in the world." She said with a big smile. Hippo thought about that a minute.

"So Hippo, what you had with Yuri was love, but it's what you call, an everlasting love. Because even though she's not here, she's still there in your heart, and somewhere in that sea, waiting for you." She said. _That's what Rina said, that she's out the waiting for me._ He thought. "So you really think she's out there, and do you think she still cares for me?" He asked. "Of course Hippo, nobody could ever forget you, or stop loving you." She said with a smile. "Thank you Lucia, I needed to hear that, now I think I'm going to go for a walk." He said as he got up. "Okay, be safe, don't suddenly change back into a penguin." She said as she waved goodbye.

"Lucia!" She heard someone. "Kaito!" She waved. "Was that Hippo?" He asked as he stood by where she sat. "Yup, he just wanted to ask something." She said as she got up. "Like what?" He asked. "That's something I won't tell." She laughed.

_So love makes you feel special, happy, comfortable, and lucky to be alive, I wonder if I'll ever get a chance to feel that way, like I did with Yuri._ Hippo thought as he walked down the beach. Then suddenly he saw something. "What's that?" He asked, as he tried to get a better look. When he could see what it was, he could've sworn he saw someone enter the beach house. "Probably someone hiding form somebody." He said as he continued his walk. But then he stopped at a sound. It sounded like a person crying. He went up the steps and put his hand on the knob. And slowly opened the door. He did hear someone crying. "Who's there?" The person crying asked. And that voice sounded more familiar than the crying, it sounded like someone he'd been dying to see.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hello, remember me? I'm back, and i told you to look out for this. This is the official sequel to Love and War, and this is the very first chapter. Who is the person Hippo found, and who is the mysterious person form the final chapter of the last story? Find out in the upcoming chapters of Pearl Lullaby! Catch ya in the next chapter, SEE YA!


	2. Love, School, and Dishes

_**Mermaid Melody: Pearl Lullaby**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"Who's there?" The crying person asked. Hippo opened the door wider. He got a look at the person crying, and he saw a person he was dying to see. "Y-Yuri?" He asked. "Hippo? Hippo!" She said as she got up and hugged him, and he hugged her back. "Yuri, what happened I thought you were lost with Gackto?" He said. "I was, but somehow I woke up in the middle of the ocean, and I had nowhere to go so I came here to wait for you." She said through her sobs. She was so happy to have seen Hippo again. _Hey, there's that feeling, I feel special towards Yuri, and now I feel lucky to be alive too, like now I've been completed._ He thought.

"Hippo?" She said. "What is it?" He asked. "Are you mad at me for siding with Gackto?" She asked. "No, I'm not, I felt so incomplete without you here, and now that your back I don't feel resentment towards you. I never did either." He said with a soft smile. "Oh Hippo!" She cried with joy.

"Hello? I'm back!" Lucia called as she entered the house. "Hey Lucia. Did you enjoy your date with Kaito?" Caren said as she nudged her arm. "I had fun, and stop poking at me with your arm, your being like Hanon." She said as she entered the living. "Oh my gosh, your right! I am turning into Hanon. Aah! Someone call a psychiatrist!" She screamed as she ran in a circle. "Good gosh, I was only joking, you shouldn't take things so seriously." Lucia laughed. "Sorry, but you gotta admit, I wouldn't be able to handle being like Hanon. I can't even handle her!" She said as she sat on the couch.

"I guess that's true." Lucia said as she sat next to her. "Hey guys. Ow, it still hurts." Seira said as she walked in. "What's wrong Seira, did you get your tail caught in the drain again?" Lucia asked as she turned to face Seira. "Yeah, but I didn't do it on purpose this time." She said. "That's not what you told us, you said you were only trying to see if your tail could reach the quarter someone dropped in there." Caren said. "Hey I could get ice cream with that quarter!" Seira argued. "Enough about ice cream, that's all it is day and night you wanted to go get ice cream with Lucia yesterday, and Coco the day before, and Hanon the day before that, and Noel before that." Caren said.

"Ice cream is what makes the world go 'round!" Seira said gleefully. "Which world are you living on?" Caren asked. "My world!" Seira said. "Well your world stinks." Caren said. "Your so mean to me." Seira cried. "Oh Seira, shes only kidding, right Caren?" Lucia said as she hugged Seira. "Yeah, I'm just messing with you." Caren said. "But still her world is one big fantasy." She whispered as she exited the room. "So Seira, what do you wanna do?" Lucia asked. "I don't know, oh, now do!" She said. "I'll bet it has to do with ice cream." They heard Caren say from another room. "Shut up! I wanna go for a swim, I haven't gone in a while, and I wanna swim where I can't get my tail caught in a drain." She said.

"I'll agree with you there, and it's a beautiful night tonight, let's go. Wanna come Caren" Lucia called. "Sure, ain't nothin better to do in this crazy house." she said as she reentered the room. "Okay, let's go for a dip in the ocean!" Seira said as they walked out the door.

"Ah, this feels nice." Caren said as she swam under the water. "Yeah, it feels good to swim in a bigger area once in a while." Seira said. "And the moon is so pretty, I always did like full moons, that also means the water will get more waves. Waves are fun to play in." Lucia said. "Were you actually paying attention when you were still going to school?" Caren asked. "Only when I repeatedly being poked by Hanon to pay attention to things about the water or something about the ocean. She and Rina were always telling me too pay attention to at least those things." She said as she shrugged.

"Well, I guess your right about one thing." Caren said. "What?" Lucia asked. "Waves are fun to play in!" Seira said as she swam in a big wave." Yeah, she's right!" Caren said as she joined Seira in the big wave. They swam for a while often poking there heads out to see if anyone had seen them. And after a little while of swimming they decided to get out. "Hey Lucia, have you ever considered going back to school?" Caren asked. "Yeah, you can go with me to school, then we can be in the same class." Seira said. "I guess that wouldn't be such a bad idea, but I don't know about going back to a school I left almost 3 months ago." Lucia said.

"Well, there's a point, but you can say the business transfer didn't go so well, so you can go back when the new semester starts, which is in about a week." Seira said. "Yeah, and that'll make it easier to get back to a normal life. With the sea at peace you can still get an education." Caren said. "Do I have to do the education part?" Lucia asked. "Yes, it's part of being a princess to have an education for applied knowledge. Oh gosh, now I'm sounding like Noel when she reads!" Caren shrieked.

"Shh, we're still mermaids you dummy!" Seira whispered. "Right, sorry, I have a serious problem with screaming above the surface in my mermaid self." Caren said. They changed back into their human forms. "Hey look over there at the beach house, isn't that Hippo?" Seira said as she pointed at the little shed known as the beach house. "That is, and he's with someone." Caren said. "Let's go get a better look." Lucia said and they went behind the rocks to see who Hippo was with. "Hey isn't that the dark lover Yuri?" Caren asked. "Who's Yuri?" Seira asked.

"No time to explain, in the short story, she's Hippo's love from a while ago." Lucia said. "So that is Yuri, I thought she perished with Gackto?" Caren said. "So did I, I guess she made it out alive." Lucia said. "Come on let's go see them. Hippo!" Seira said. "Seira!" Lucia and Caren said. "Hippo, there you are!" She said as she ran to them. "S-Seira, what're you doing here?" Hippo said. "We were swimming and we saw you." She responded. "Hippo, I really should be going though." Yuri said. "Hippo, Seira!" Lucia said as she and Caren ran to them. "Why do you have to go" Hippo asked.

"I can only stay on the surface for a certain period of time, but don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow night. I'm only allowed to come here at night, but at least I'll get to see you." She said as she kissed his cheek and started going back into the water. She stopped. "See you tomorrow Hippo." She said and she dove into the sea. Hippo stood there holding his cheek where she kissed him. "Yuri." He whispered. "Well now, it looks like the penguin so against love with other creatures is getting a taste of the same medicine he complains about!" Caren said.

"Alright, I admit it, I am in love with Yuri, and I was wrong for having judged humans too. But now, I feel happy again, and I feel like the luckiest person alive." He said with a great big smile. _Good for you Hippo._ Lucia thought as she smiled. "Well, Hippo, Lucia was thinking of going back to school." Seira changed the subject. "Really? You should, all princesses should have a good education." He said. "Now your telling me that, man, why is education so important?" She said. They started walking home while debating about school, when a person from behind a rock near them appeared.

"So this is where you were, I guess I'll have to enroll in school too." The voice said. _Now that I've reached the surface, I'll finally be able to see you for the first time, sister._ The person thought, and disappeared.

The next morning Hippo was up and floating about the house, weightless because he was so joyful. "Hippo, that fluttering is starting to get annoying." Nikora said as she served the breakfast. "Sorry Nikora, I'll stop." He said as he sat at the table, and changed back into his penguin form. "I never saw you in that form for so long, why were you in it all night?" Nikora asked. "I was out walking and I found Yuri. And I was so happy that I didn't change back." He said as he munched on his toast. "Oh yes, Lucia mentioned that. So Yuri came back?" She asked. "Yeah, but only at night, and she's out of Gackto's control and she can live normally." He said.

"That's good, but I hope this isn't a trap to lure the princesses out." Taki said. "No, otherwise she would've tried to when Seira stuck her nose in!" Caren said. "But she has a point, Yuri must have been freed when the peace returned to the sea after we sealed the Sea of Japan's power." Lucia said. "That's a good point, I mean, there can't be permanent peace if someone like Yuri still existed unless they've been turned into good creatures. That's the way it works." Noel said. "Right, so Yuri has to have turned over a new leaf." Hippo said. "We know Hippo, we'll trust her." Nikora said.

"In other news, me, Hanon and Lucia had a big discussion about this, and we feel we should go back to school for the new semester." Rina said. "That's a great idea. A princess needs her education." Nikora said. Lucia groaned. "That's like the fifth time I've heard that in the last two days." She said. "More like four." Seira corrected. "Not the point." Lucia said. "Anyway, we're going back to we need to re-enroll in school, and plus, things are boring during the day, no business, no fun at all." Hanon said. "Right, so school restarts the semester on Monday so we still got another five days of free time." Rina said.

"Right, but what do we do til then?" Lucia asked. "Well I have to go to school too, maybe we should go enroll right now." Seira said. "Good idea, the sooner the better." Rina said, and she and Hanon, Seira, and Lucia got up and left for the school. "What do we do while they're gone?" Coco asked. "Well, someone has to take Lucia's place in doing the dishes, I have to go open the baths." Nikora said as she got up and left. "I am not doing dishes." Coco said.

"Okay, here's what we'll do, let's all close our eyes and do rock, paper, scissors and see who has to do them." Caren suggested. "Good idea." Coco said and they all closed their eyes. "Rock, paper, scissors." Coco said and when she opened her eyes, Caren, Noel, Hippo, and Taki were gone. "Hey! You tricked me, that's not fair!" She shouted.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

That's chapter two, review please, find out if Hippo's love lasts, and who the mystery person is, also, check to see if Coco did the dishes. Just kidding about the dishes. But do check out the next chapter. Catch ya in the next chapter! See ya!


	3. First Day, and New Family Member

_**Mermaid Melody: Pearl Lullaby**_

_**Chapter 3**_

The rest of the week passed and they were all back in school, and by that I mean just Lucia, Hanon, Rina, and Seira. They entered the building and went to see where their class was from the list posted up on the wall outside the office. "Lucia? Hanon? Rina? Seira?" Someone said from behind them.

They turned to see Kaito, Nagisa and Hamasaki. "Hey guys." Hanon said. "What're you guys doing here, I thought you stopped going to school?" Nagisa asked.

"We did for a while but we decided to go back, besides, what else is there to do during the day?" Rina said.

"Hey, Hanon, Rina, look, we're all in the same class." Lucia said. "Huh?" Hanon asked. "Look." She said as she pointed at the class 3 list.

Keisuke Asato

Kaito Domoto

Leisa Hinao

Hanon Hosho

Hamasaki Masahiro

Lucia Nanami

Nita Retei

Nagisa Shirai

Rina Toin

Seira Tsuomi

"See? We're all in the same class." Lucia said. "She's right, we are.' Hanon said. "And we're in class 3 this year." Rina said.

"So what're we waiting for, let's go!" Seira said with her usual cheerfulness. "We're coming Seira." Lucia said.

And she walked with her because Seira was dragging her. They entered class 3 and found seats where they could sit, and they waited for class to start.

"So what made you come back to school?" Hamasaki asked.

"Well, we had nothing to do at home, and we didn't feel like going back to the sea, so we got bored and decided to come back here." Hanon said.

"Besides, a princess must be an educated ruler. Lucia groaned. "What's wrong with you?" Kaito asked. "That's officially the sixth time this week I've heard that sentence." She said.

"Oh yeah, we have been saying that quite a bit." Seira said. The bell rang after that and the teacher came in.

"Hello class, my name is Mishia Negura, I'll be your homeroom teacher for this year. Before I start class, I'd like to introduce a new student joining us from... huh? That's funny, no location is given. Oh well, maybe she'll tell us herself, come on in." the teacher said.

A girl entered the room, and she had long red hair, and she had chocolate brown eyes. "Introduce yourself." Mrs. Negura said. "My name is Sakura Tsuomi, I'm fifteen years old, I come from across the sea, that's all you need to know about where I came from. I hope I get along with all of you." She said and she bowed, and during that bow, a pendant fell from the inside of her shirt and dangled in view of everyone's eyes. She didn't try to hide it either. _A pendant? It looks like mine, and the other's necklaces. _Lucia thought. "Take a seat behind Hanon, and we'll begin." The teacher said and she went to the seat assigned to her.

Lucia and Hanon sat next to each other and Sakura flashed a smile to them as she walked by. She sat in the seat and the lesson began. All through the class Lucia kept thinking about Sakura, why did she had a shell pendant like hers? So now she had something to worry about for the first time in almost three months. A few hours went by and it was lunch time. Sakura approached Lucia, Hanon and Rina. "Hey guys." she said. "Hi Sakura, I can call you that right?" Hanon asked. "Yes, is it okay if I call you Lucia, Hanon, and Rina?" She asked.

"Sure." They all said. "Anyway, I want to talk to you three, privately." She said as she started walking out of the classroom. "I wonder what she wants to talk about?" Rina said. "Well, maybe it's something important." Lucia said as she followed Sakura, Rina and Hanon followed her. They ended up going to the roof, the place they hid on their last day of school months ago.

"Okay, we're alone, now I'm sure you all know what this is." She said as she lifted her shell locket. "Yeah, but what're you doing with one?" Hanon asked. "Are you a mermaid princess?" Rina asked. "You know I'm not supposed to answer that." She said with a smile. "So that means you are one." Lucia said. "You could say that, now that you know, I'm free to tell you about this matter. My name is Sakura and I'm from the Southern Indian Ocean." She said. "Southern Indian Ocean? I thought Seira ruled that? And that there were only seven mermaid princesses?" Rina said.

"Yes, but recently there has been a slight problem, when Sara, the previous princess died, there was a desperate need for a pearl to protect the ocean. The kingdom had just been rebuilt after the explosion from Sara's rein as mermaid princess, they needed something, they were unable to wait for Seira. So I was born with a red pearl, as you see here, and now there are eight instead of seven now." She explained. "So exactly what do you mean by all this?" Hanon asked.

"I'm saying, that when a princess dies, it takes about a month or two for the next one to be born. They needed protection so I was born with the red pearl because of Aqua Regina, she's the one who made me the red pearl princess. Anyway, then Seira was born so they divided the kingdom in half, so now Seira rules the Northern half, and I rule the Southern half." She made it sound more clear this time.

"Does Seira know?" Lucia asked.

"No, not yet, and in terms of this whole situation, I'm really her older sister. We were born from the same mother on different days, so I'm her sister in these terms." She said. "Your Seira's older sister?" Rina asked. "Yup, I don't know how to make it more clear. I spent the last two and a half months trying to find her, then I saw you and saw Seira with you, so I came onto the surface to find her. I finally did around the time the war with the Sea of Japan ended." She said.

"So what do we do about this?" Lucia asked. "Well, I came to find my sister so that I could meet her, she needs to know this and I wanted to be the one to tell her in person." She said. "I'm sure she'll be happy to meet you, let's go see her." Hanon said as she pulled her arm towards the stairs. "Hanon, do you have to pull me?" She objected. "Yeah, otherwise you'll chicken out of meeting your sister." She said with a little laugh. "This is normal, Hanon always like to see reunions and first meetings, it's natural." Lucia said.

"You call this natural?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, it is, you should've been there for all the times she's dragged us." Lucia laughed. "Hey, there she is up there." Rina said. "Hey guys, where'd you go?" Seira asked as she ran up to them.

"On the roof. Seira, this is Sakura." Hanon said as she pushed her in front of Seira. "Hi Sakura, I'm Seira. You know something? You and I have the same last name, isn't that weird?" She said with a big smile.

"We do, don't we?" Sakura said with a sweet smile, she had just met her sister for the first time. "Let's go somewhere more private." Hanon said and she dragged them all back to the roof.

"Okay, we're alone again, go for it Sakura!" Hanon whispered. "Okay, okay, don't shove." She said as she walked to Seira. "Seira, you know what this is?" She said as she pulled up her pendant again.

"Yeah, that's a locket we keep our pearls in, are you a mermaid princess too?" She asked. "I can't say, do you think I am?" She asked. "Yeah, you have a necklace like ours!" She said.

"Well, I am, and I came to find you. You see, when the previous orange mermaid princess died, the Indian Ocean kingdom needed a princess, because it had been newly repaired because of the blast during Sara's rein. You hadn't been born yet so Aqua Regina blessed them with me and this red pearl." She said as she opened the locket to show the beautiful jewel that was a color of ruby red.

"So I was born and soon after, you were born, so they divided the kingdom in half, so you rule the northern half, and I rule the southern half." She explained again. "Really? Wow, I never knew that, that's so cool." She said gleefully.

"You think that's cool, get this, I'm really your older sister." She blurted out. Seira stood there shocked for a minute. "You're my older sister?" She asked.

"Yeah, we were born technically from the same mother so I am your sister." She said as she put her hand on the back of her head.

"So if you're my older sister, that's why we have the same last name here. Wow, that explains a lot, and if you're my sister that means I have someone to spend time with every day! And we can go get ice cream!" She said happily. "I love ice cream, especially chocolate." Sakura said. "Me too, I love chocolate!" Seira said. "Wow, they already have something in common, and it looks like Seira likes the idea of having an older sister." Hanon said, as she Lucia and Rina just stood back and smiled.

"Yeah, I'll bet Seira was secretly wishing for a sister, so Aqua Regina gave her, and her kingdom, what they wanted. A new mermaid princess." Lucia said.

The bell rang to go back to class, and they walked back with two giggling girls and three girls laughing at how much they had in common. They entered the class room and took their seats, Seira wanted to sit next to her big sister, so she moved. _Seira looks so happy, I've never seen her this way, even when she eats ice cream._ Lucia thought.

The day dragged on and to them it seemed like an eternity on their first day of school, but mostly to Seira. When the day was almost over they finished their lesson and had the rest of the time to talk. Lucia, Hanon, and Rina walked over to the two.

"Hey you two, what do you wanna do after school?" Hanon asked.

"I don't know, what do you wanna do sister?" Seira asked. "I absolutely love it when you call me that!" Sakura squealed.

"Well, why don't we get some ice cream, then we can go home. Speaking of which, Sakura, do you have a place to stay?" Lucia said. "No, I've been staying in the sea up until now." She said.

"Why don't you come live with us, we have a spare bedroom, and it's right next to mine!" Seira said. "That'd be great, you two can be super close that way." Hanon said.

"Yeah, and Nikora and Hippo and the others would like to hear about this." Lucia added. "That's true." Rina said.

The bell rang and they were dismissed. They all walked home, including Nagisa, Kaito, and Hamasaki. "So what your saying, she's Seira's older sister, yet she rules a different sea, like Caren and Noel?" Kaito asked. "That's right." Lucia said.

"So Sakura, since you're here, are there other mermaid princesses out there?" Hamasaki asked. "Actually, I don't know, but I'm sure there are." She answered. "Here we are, Pearl Baths." Seira said.

"Go ahead inside, I'll be there in a second." Lucia said. Everyone else went inside. "What're you doing Lucia?" Kaito asked. "I'm getting something from the shed." She said as she went to the side of the building.

"So this girl is princess Sakura, of the southern indian ocean kingdom, and the older sister of Seira?" Nikora asked. "Right, she's my older sister!" Seira said. "Yes, I already explained this three times today, and frankly, I feel like a recording. I keep playing the same story over and over again." Sakura said.

"Well, can she stay here?" Lucia asked. "I can't refuse a princess who needs a place to stay, besides, you all should stay together." Nikora said with a smile. "Alright, Rina, Seira, Lucia, let's go show Sakura her room!" Hanon said as she dragged them both up the stairs.

"Hanon wait, your dragging my feet on the stairs, that hurts!" Rina said. "Someone help, a crazy person is dragging us up the stairs, or at least trying to." Lucia said.

"Is it always like this around here?" Sakura asked. "Oh yeah, that's nothing compared to the panic that happened when I got my tail caught in the drain." Seira said. "You got your tail stuck in the drain?" She asked. "Twice." She laughed.

"Sakura, get your butt up here!" Hanon shouted from upstairs. "Hanon! Don't do that, your gonna make the chair fall down the stairs! Wait, no! You can't put that in front of the heater it'll catch fire!" They heard Lucia scream. "Oh my gosh, I gotta get up there!" Nikora shouted as she ran up the stairs.

"Hanon don't touch that, wait, where's the doorknob!?" They heard Nikora shout. "It came off as soon as I turned it." Hanon said. "No, you used too much strength to open it and you broke it off!" Lucia objected.

"We better get up there before those four do something stupid." Caren said. "I'm actually kind of scared to go up there." Sakura said. "Come on sister, you'll get used to all the craziness soon." Seira said as she lightly pulled on Sakura's arm. "Okay." She said as she followed Seira.

"Hanon! You destroyed the knob!" They heard a shout as they entered the room. Lucia fell out of the room and backed against the wall. "Oh gosh, Hanon busted the door all together, and Nikora's really angry!" Hippo said. Lucia quickly got up and hid behind Sakura and Seira.

"Okay, now I'm really scared to go in there." Sakura said. "Lucia, what's going on in there?" Noel asked.

"The events that just took place in there have permanently scarred me for life. First Hanon broke the doorknob, the she dragged us in there, then she started moving things around. Then she moved the chair in front of the heater and Nikora ran up here, then she started yelling and her last scream scared me so much I ran out of the room and tripped on the way out." Lucia said with a frightened look on her face.

"Sakura, we're ready for you to come in now." Rina said poking her head out the doorway. "Okay." Sakura said shaking like crazy. Seira put her hand on her arm. "Don't worry sister, I'll be there with you." She said as she led the way into the room.

"I'm not sure if I wanna go back in there, I've already suffered enough, my head was under the knob when Hanon broke it and it fell on top of my head." Lucia said. "Lucia, come in here please." Nikora called. "No way am I going back in there!" She shouted and ran down stairs.

"I gotta get something anyway!" She said from downstairs. Kaito sighed and went after her, walking of course. Sakura and Seira entered the room. "Sakura, this will be your room, sorry for the scene just now." Nikora said. "That's okay, I just gotta get used to seeing this stuff, but the room is beautiful." Sakura said.

"Hey, this color is boring, we should paint it red for Sakura, since our rooms are our colors! Like Rina's is green, Caren's is purple." Hanon suggested. "That does sound nice, but I don't wanna be any trouble over a little paint job." Sakura insisted.

"It's really no trouble, actually, we like painting rooms, it's fun!" Seira said. "Well, if you don't mind, I guess it would be okay." Sakura said. "Wait a second, where'd Lucia go?" Nikora asked. "She scurried off downstairs." Coco said. "I think I've scarred her for life." Hanon said. "Hey, Lucia asked me to give you this." Kaito said as he entered the room with a bucket filled with red paint.

"What? She already got it?" Hippo asked. "Yeah, she refuses to come back up here, so she asked me to bring it up." He answered. "How'd she know to get that without hearing us?" Seira asked. "She went to the shed before she came in and somehow knew that you'd want it." He said with a shrug. "Wow, Lucia has a talent for telling the future." Seira said.

"She just got lucky!" Taki said. "Taki, are you upset because her prediction was right?" Coco asked with a smug smile. "Lucia!" Taki shouted as she ran out of the room. "Okay? Things get weirder and weirder." Sakura said.

"Wait a second, Taki!" They heard Lucia shout. "I know nothing of predicting the future, it was a wild guess!" Lucia shouted running up the stairs. "What the?" Hanon said. "I'm not safe anywhere, now I've a got Taki chasing after me!" Lucia said as she ran in the room and hid behind Nikora. "I think we've pushed Lucia too far." Rina said as she stepped in. "Your right, I'll get the morphine." Nikora said.

"Not that way!" Rina said. "No morphine, well, fine we'll do the usual way." Nikora said. "Come on Taki, we need groceries." She said. "Okay, let's go." Taki said. They left the house. "I can't take anymore of this, I need to sit down." Lucia said as she plopped onto the floor.

"Lucia? Are you okay?" Sakura asked. "This is nothing, you should've seen the time this girl asked her a big bunch of questions for like five hours straight." Hanon said. "So many questions, so many! One right after the other!" Lucia said. "Oh dear, I'm taking her outside." Rina said as she helped her up and out of the room.

"I think we should start painting now." Seira said. "After what just happened, I'm not sure I wanna know what went on when I wasn't here. Should we really paint the walls right now?" Sakura said. "Yeah, if we don't do it now, it'll never get done, trust me." Coco said. "Hey, we painted your room!" Noel said. "Yeah, like three weeks after everyone else's was painted!" Coco said. "Oh yeah." Noel said.

They started moving stuff out so they could paint the walls and they ended up doing it in the course of about two and a half hours. "There, all finished!" Seira said.

"Now when the paint dries, we can move the stuff back in. But it's going to be late by the time it all dries. So maybe you should sleep in Seira's room tonight." Caren suggested. "I love that idea, she can sleep with me in my room! Yay, sleepover!" Seira squealed. Soon after that Nagisa and Hamasaki left after a nice goodbye from Hanon and Rina.

Lucia and Kaito were outside on the porch. "Lucia, do you feel any better?" Kaito asked.

"I've been dragged up the stairs, hit on the head with a doorknob. Screamed at, chased around by a fortune teller because my prediction was correct. Let's see, what else?" She said.

"Don't forget you tripped on your way out of the bedroom." He added.

"Yeah that too! Why is I'm the one who always ends up getting smacked around?" She said.

"I have no idea, your like a magnet for these situations." He laughed. "It is not funny!" She said with a frown. "Sorry." He said still laughing a little.

"Honestly, I'm end up getting another fever from all this stress." She said. "Lucia, dinner's ready." Hanon said opening the door.

"Oooh, are you two doing something out here?" She said with a smug look. "Hanon!" Lucia said with a very angry and stern tone. Hanon began to shake.

"I'll take that as a no." She said with a scared look while she shook in fear and slowly reentered the house. "Gee, your really mad aren't you?" Kaito asked.

"No, not mad, just tired. And tired of Hanon always doing that." She said with a sigh. "Lucia, can I talk to you for a second?" Sakura asked as she opened the door.

"Sure." She said as she got up and entered the house.

"I hope I'm not causing you too much trouble, I know all those things happened today because of me, and I'm sorry." She said with a sad look.

"No, none of what happened is your fault Sakura, I was just a little tired from having all the excitement from earlier." Lucia said with a smile.

"Besides..." She started. "I've never seen Seira so happy since the day she was born, I'd do anything to keep that smile on her face." She finished.

_Lucia..._ Sakura thought. "Thanks for putting up with me." She said. "I already said you didn't put me through anything. If anyone did it was Hanon, and Taki most of all." She said and they both laughed.

"Go on, it's time for dinner." Lucia said as she walked back outside, Kaito was still there. "Would you like to join us for dinner?" She asked him. "No, I've got something to do, but I'll see you later." He said. She kissed him goodbye and he left.

"Lucia, we're having fried shrimp, better get in here before it's all gone!" Nikora called. "Shrimp!?" She said and she scurried off to the dining room. Where all the mermaids, a penguin, and a fortune teller had their first dinner together.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

If you wish to see what Sakura looks like, go to my profile page, she's really pretty, and the uniform is almost perfect! Anyway that's chapter three, review please, or i'll be forced to stop, just kidding. SEE YA!


	4. A Very Crazy Day

_**Mermaid Melody: Pearl Lullaby**_

**Chapter 4**

"Hooray! Sleepover, sleepover!" Seira said over and over again. "Okay, Seira, we get it, but if you really think about it, from this point every night will be a sleepover. Because Sakura's now officially living with us." Hanon said.

"Yay, and she'll be right next to me!" Seira said. Sakura just sat silent, with a smile. "Okay, so what should we do first? We have the whole night ahead of us!" Coco said. "Just don't stay up all night, tomorrow's a school day." Hippo said as he walked by the room.

"I know, let's have a bath, i wanna see big sister in her mermaid form!" Seira said. "You wanna see me in my mermaid form?" She asked. "Yeah, i wanna see, i wanna see!" She squealed. "Let's go, i wanna spread my fins anyway!" Hanon said. They all got up, well all but Sakura, until Seira dragged her up and took her with them. "I'll go prepare the big bath since there's so many of us." Lucia said as she ran into the baths.

"Wow, i had no idea you guys ran a bath house, especially a famous one." Sakura said amazed. "Yup, but the drains are tricky, i saw a quarter stuck in one, and that's how i got my tail stuck in it the second time. The first time i fell asleep and i accidentally opened the drain somehow and it got stuck." Seira said.

"That's not what i heard, i heard you put it there on purpose to see if you could shimmy down the drain to the ocean." Coco said. "I Never said that." Seira argued. "I didn't tell her that, don't look at me!" Caren said with a guilty look on her face. "Caren!" Seira said. "Sorry, it was way too easy, i couldn't help it. You two are easily fooled and i love seeing your faces." Caren said with a laugh.

"The bath is ready!" Lucia said as she came into the room they were in. "Bath time!" Seira said and they all went into the baths. They all jumped in except Sakura who was a little shy to go in. "Come on Sakura!" Noel said. "Here Sakura, you could use a little splash!" Hanon said as used her tail to splash water to her. "Hanon!" She said as she dodged most of it but fell into the bath and transformed into her mermaid form.

"Wow, your really pretty in your mermaid form onee-chan!" Seira said. Sakura was shocked because she always called her sister, never onee-chan. But then everyone looked at her, Sakura's human form was red hair that was slightly longer than shoulder length, and had chocolate brown eyes. When she was in her mermaid form, she had longer wavy red hair, kinda like Hanon's only red.

She had two long pieces of hair flowing from in front of her ears and had two red shells tied in them, one in each piece. (Imagine Chii's hair from Chobits, only red, and red shells instead of those pink and white thingies.) Her eyes were no longer brown, they were emerald green.

"I'm not the only one, you all look beautiful too, but Lucia, you look nothing like your human form." Sakura said. "Yeah, and i used to wish i didn't look so different. I mean look at everyone else, they look at least a little like their human forms." Lucia said. "Why do you say that?" She asked.

"Because it was hard for Kaito to recognize her!" Hanon blurted. "Hanon!" Lucia scolded. "What, shes gotta know!" She said. "What?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Well, almost nine years ago, Lucia went up to the surface and saw a human cruise ship, and she started singing, and a human boy heard her and discovered she was a mermaid. When suddenly a big wave crashed into the boat and he fell out, and she rescued him. She dragged him on land and he wouldn't wake up so she gave him her pearl, and yada yada yada!" Hanon said. "Hanon!" Lucia scolded again.

"Well, anyway, she gave him the pearl, he woke up, she left and after like seven years she came back and she met him, but he didn't recognize her because of her human form looking different from her human form. So later me and her met at school, and she and i ended up going to a surf competition and a sea monster attacked Kaito while he was surfing and Lucia saved him again. She finally got her pearl back that day, and ever since then she's been a haze case." Hanon told.

"What does that mean? You got all hazy over Mitsuki sensei!" Lucia said. "Oh yeah? Well at least he was mature, and a gentleman, and a romantic, and a musician, and a man." Hanon said. "And he was in love with Sara." Lucia added. "Why you! You weren't supposed to remind me of that! I'll get you!" She said as she took a bucket and tossed it at her. "Hey you two, knock it off, this is not a nice place for a bucket throwing war!" Rina said.

The others were laughing at them. "Take this Lucia!" Hanon shouted as she threw two buckets at Lucia's head. But she ducked and one hit Rina, the other hit Sakura. "Onee-chan!" Seira said as she swam over to her. She had a big red mark on her forehead and she had swirly eyes like when they get dizzy. "Rina too." Noel said. "I am so sorry! I was aiming for Lucia!" Hanon siad as she panicked.

"I'm fine... really! I just feel like a train hit me." Sakura said. "That's Hanon's arm strength for you." Coco said. "Hanon! I'm gonna get you for that!" Rina said as she took a bucket and joined in the continued bucket war. "Your on!" Hanon said. Soon everyone joined in the fight. "Sakura, heads up!" Seira said as she tossed one to her. She instantly caught it and threw it to Hanon like a frisbie. "Payback Hanon!" Sakura laughed and everyone was surprised she was actually playing and so they laughed with her and continued their fight.

"That was so much fun!" Sakura said as she dried herself. "Yeah, i say we should do that every night!" Seira said. "Yeah, it's a deal!" Sakura said. They all dried off and they went into Seira's room. "Okay, now we have a whole night of fun ahead of us, what do we do first!?" Coco said.

"How about we play a game!" Seira said. "Okay, why don't we play... truth or dare!" Hanon said with a smirk. "Okay, that sounds like your gonna make us say or do stuff we'll regret." Rina said. "Well, i have a few ideas for this game. My version. Instead of the usual truth of dare, we'll make it extreme truth or dare!" Hanon said.

"How is it going to be extreme?" Sakura asked. "We'll have them do extreme dares, and say the most extreme truths!" Hanon said. with a great big smile. "Okay now, i'll ask first... umm." Hanon said as she looked around for her first victim. "Caren!" Hanon pointed at her.

_Oh crap._ Caren thought. "Okay, truth or dare?" She asked, _If i say truth, she'll have me say something embarrassing, but what could possibly happen if i say dare?_ She thought. "Dare." She said with a confident smile.

"Okay, your pretty gutsy for what i have in store. Your dare is to... drink a soda and sing "i'm a little teapot." Hanon said. "Excuse me?" Caren said.

"But you have to sing outside." Hanon added. "What? No way!" Caren shrieked. "You have to Caren!" Coco laughed. "Come on, are you a little chicken?" Hanon asked. "No, i'll do it, but we don't have any soda, we're mermaids, we can't drink it so why buy it?" Caren said.

"I already took care of that, sometimes our customers buy some complementary drinks, so we started buying soda for those who like them." Noel said. "Yeah, so we have soda." Lucia said. "Oh crap." Caren said lowly. "Well Caren, it's your dare, let's go get you a soda." Hanon said and they all went downstairs into the kitchen.

Hanon went into the fridge and pulled out a cola. "Now, this is what you have to drink." Hanon said as she handed it to Caren. "Fine." She said as she opened it and began drinking it, after she got about half way done with it she stopped. "Well Caren?" Seira said. "This stuff is tasty, i wonder why mermaids can't have it." Caren said.

"Because we get drunk off fizzy drinks." Rina said. "That explains why i feel funny." She said and she started giggling. "Now let's get her outside." Hanon said and they dragged her out into the front.

"Okay, we're outside, now what was she supposed to do again?' Sakura asked. "She's supposed to sing "I'm a little teapot" while she's drunk." Hanon said. "Hey look at Caren." Seira said, then everyone did and she was spinning around and giggling. "Caren, sing "I'm a little teapot." Coco yelled.

"Okay. I'm a little teapot, short and stout, here is my handle, here is my spout. When i get all steamed up hear me shout, just tip me over and pour me out!" She sang while she giggled and spun around. Everyone was laughing as she sang, and she kept singing it over and over again like six times.

"Let's get her back in before someone sees her." Lucia said as they dragged her back in. They played truth or dare almost the whole night, and they fell asleep in Seira's room. It was called the greatest sleepover ever.

"Sister, sister. Wake up, we gotta go to school." Seira called. Sakura opened her eyes slowly. "Hi, did you sleep well?" Seira asked. "Yes, how about you?" She asked. "Yup, now we gotta get up and go to school." Seira said and Sakura got up and changed into her uniform. "Lucia, Hanon, Rina! We're going to school." Seira called throughout the house. "We're coming!" They heard Lucia yell.

They ran downstairs and out the door, and dashed their usual way to school.

They made it into class, and there was still a few minutes before the bell rang. "Hey, this is the first time we've ever made it several minutes before the bell." Hanon said. "Yeah, but i still wish we didn't have to run to school." Lucia said while she put her head on the desk. "Lucia, your actually on time today." She heard a voice say.

"Huh?" She said as she turned around. Nagisa and Kaito were behind them. "Hi guys." Hanon said. "Where's Hamasaki?" Rina asked. "He had practice this morning, he'll be here in a minute. By the way, how was your first night at the house Sakura?" Kaito asked. "It was a lot of fun! Onee-chan is pretty in her mermaid form, she also had to tell us her most embarrassing moment. It was-" Seira said but she was cut off by Sakura's hand. "Which is about to turn into this very moment if you don't stop talking." Sakura urged.

"What now?" Nagisa asked. "Oh, it's nothing, it's mermaid business. By that time, Hamasaki and Nagisa already knew. Hamasaki walked into the room at that moment. "Hey Rina, everyone." He greeted. The bell rang at that moment and everyone took their seats. "Hello class." The teacher said and the lessons began.

Then lunch time came around once again. "Sister, let's all eat on the roof!" Seira said as she got up from her seat. "Okay, eatingon the roof sounds nice." All eight of them (Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Seira, Sakura, Kaito, Hamasaki, and Nagisa) got up and walked out of the classroom. Sakura wasn't paying much attention so she ended up bumping into one of her classmates on her way out the door.

"Aah!" She creamed as she fell onto the floor. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry, i wasn't paying any attention." A guy's voice said. "No, it's okay, i'm the one who wasn't paying any attention." She got a look at the boy who ran into her, he was a good looking boy with brown hair. He offered his hand to her and she took it and he helped her up. "I'm sorry." She said with a smile.

"No no, it was my fault." He said. "Sakura, you coming?" Hanon called from down the hall. "I'm sorry, i gotta go, but would you like to join us for lunch? We're eating on the roof." She asked. "Well, i'd like to but i have things to do, but i'll take a rain check." He said with a warm smile. "Well, bye, uh?" She said a little curious.

"Oh, Keisuke, Keisuke Asato. I'm in the same class as you, your the new girl." He said. "Yes, i'm Sakura, Sakura Tsuomi, it was nice meeting you Keisuke." She said as she ran off to catch up with the others. _Sakura. Nice girl._ He thought as he walked off.

"Hey guys, glad i caught up with you." She said as she entered the roof top. "Hey, Sakura, you looked really cozy with that boy." Hanon said with a smirk. "What're you talking about? I just bumped into him, that's all. He was nice, and that's it, i don't even know the guy." She said blushing slightly. "You know his name." She nudged. "How did you know i knew his name?" She asked blushing even redder.

"You just told me!" She said. "Hanon, knock it off, it's not nice to tease people like that." Lucia said. "Why, it's nice to get it out in the open." She said. "You mean like taking your favorite sponge cake dessert and leaving it out in the open over the roof ledge?" Lucia said as she held her sponge cake over the edge of the roof. "No! Not my favorite dessert!" She screamed as she ran over. "Just kidding." Lucia said as she gave it to her.

"That was mean, Lucia." Hanon said. "You were mean the time you pushed me into the luggage at the airport in Antarctica." Lucia said.

"Hey, Rina hit me, then i tripped into the luggage, then it happen to fall onto you!" Hanon argued. "And they were heavy bags too." Lucia said. "What now?" Sakura asked. "Just then Seira started explaining the events that had happened months ago.

Then after she was done explaining Keisuke entered the roof top. "Sakura?" He called. "Keisuke, hi." She said. "Umm, i found this in the hall way and thought maybe you dropped it when we bumped into one another." He said as he held up her seashell necklace.

"Oh, thank you so much, i didn't even notice it was gone. Really Keisuke thank you so much, this necklace means a lot to me." She said with a great big smile. He blushed slightly. "It's nothing, forget about it." He said nervously.

"It wasn't nothing, really." She said with an even greater smile. "Okay, well, i'll see you in class." He said as he went back down the stairs. "ooh! Sakura! I never thought you were such a hunter. Two days here and you already have a guy at your feet!" Hanon said. "Hanon, it's not like that. Sure he's nice, and he handsome but i'm not in love with im!" She said with a red face.

"If that was the case your face wouldn't match your hair!" Hanon said. "What?" She said getting more nervous. "Your face is as red as your hair, and your hair is a really nice color of red." Hanon said. "Hanon, that's enough, you shouldn't tease her just because she likes someone." Rina said. "I don't like him like that! I just met him." Sakura said.

"Whatever you say." Hanon said. _Why do i get the feeling everyone here thinks i like him?_ Sakura thought to herself. "Come on sister, sit down and eat with me." Seira said. "Okay, but you don't think i like him too do you?" She asked, Seira just smiled. "I'll believe whatever you say. Because your my sister." She said. "Thank you Seira.

After forty five minutes the bell rang to go back to class, and they all went back down the stairs. When Sakura entered the room, she noticed that Keisuke sat only two seats away from her. So they all sat back down and class started back up again.

The day dragged on and the bell finally rang to go home. "That's all for today, don't forget the math homework assignment. Due tomorrow, have a great day." The teacher said as they all got up to go home. "Hey Sakura, what do you wanna do tonight?" Hanon asked. "I was thinking maybe we should finish putting the furniture back into my room." She answered.

"Oh yeah, maybe Nikora and Hippo already handled that." Rina said. "A penguin can move big things? Wow, amazing." Nagisa said. "No you dummy, he has a human form like we do." Hanon said. "Oh." He said. "Well then what do we do if they're already back in your new red colored room?" Hanon asked. "I wanna go get ice cream!" Seira said.

"Actually ice cream sounds good right now." Sakura agreed. "Yay! I finally have someone who'll agree to go get ice cream with me." Seira squealed. "Lucia goes with you." Rina said. "It's okay, i think she means she has someone who'll go with her anytime, there are times i can't go." Lucia said.

"Yeah liek when your off with-" Hanon started but Lucia blocked her mouth. "That's none of your business Mrs. Nagisa." Lucia whispered. "Hey!" Hanon whined. "Alright you two, come on, let's go if we're going to go." Rina said pulling the two apart.

"Yay, ice cream, ice cream, ice cream with my sister!" Seira squealed. "You know Sakura, she's been extra happy ever since you came here even if it's been only two days." Lucia said. "But i feel like she's slowly growing apart from you because of it." Sakura said.

"No, that wouldn't happen, Seira's just so happy that she has someone in her life that she can share things with. She may have friends but she could use your love." Lucia said. "Lucia." She whispered. "Anyway, let's go get some ice cream." Lucia said with a smile. "Okay, just give me a second, i'll be right back." She said as she slipped out of the room.

She jogged down the hall looking for him. _There he is!_ She said in her mind. "Keisuke!" She called to him down the hall. He stopped and looked back to see her running to him. "Oh, Sakura. Hey." He said. "I was wondering if- ahh!" She screamed as she tripped while she was running. She tripped into him and they both fell onto the floor.

"I am so sorry, i should've had better footing while i was runnig." She said climbing off him as fast as she could. "No no, it's okay." He said and they were both blushing slightly.

"Anyway, the reason i stopped you was to ask you if you wanted to go to get some ice cream as thanks for giving me my necklace back. My treat." She said. "Sure, i guess so, if your buying." He said. "Hey! Is that why your going?" She said with a mock anger face. "I'm joking. I'd be happy to go." He said with a soft smile.

"Okay then, let's go!" She said as she got up and pulled him to the others, partly holding his hand. "Hey, hey! You don't gotta drag me, i'm gonna trip like you did." He said. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean? I tripped on accident." She said as she continued to run while pulling on him.

"Hey guys! I'm back and i stole, i mean i brought someone!" She called as she ran out the front door to her friends who were by the exit off campus. "Hey Sister. Who's he?" Seira asked. "This is Keisuke, the guy i ran into." She said. "Literally." He said. "Oh you be quiet." She whispered to him. "Well, since we're all here, we can go now." Hanon said, and they all left for the ice cream stand.

"That was soo much fun! And th ice cream was delicious!" Seira said. "Yeah, but i still can't believe you spilled ice cream on me Hanon!" Lucia said with a strawberry covered shirt. "Hey how was i supposed to know i was going to trip and the ice cream would fly onto you?" Hanon asked. "It was a good thing Kaito let you have his other shirt." Rina said, and Lucia blushed at the fact that she really did let him borrow his shirt.

"I'll get you for this Hanon!" Lucia said with a mock anger tone. "Well, at least you got extra ice cream." Hanon said. "That's it, i'm gonna get you!" Lucia said and she was gonna, but Kaito held her back. "Alright, it was an accident, no need to get violent." He whispered in her ear. "Sorry, but dang it, she did it on purpose, i know she did, no one trips on a twig!" She said

"Well, the twig was pretty big, and swirly, it would be hard not to trip on it." Hanon said. Lucia groaned and walked off, Kaito followed her. "Hanon, did you really trip on purpose?" Sakura asked. "Maybe." She said. "Hanon!" Seira. "What? I couldn't help it?" She said.

"Uh yeah, you have nice friends." Keisuke whispered to Sakura. "Well they're your friends too, you and i are friends now right?" She asked and he blushed a little again. She started giggling. _He's so cute when he blushes. Oh no, i can't believe what i'm thinking, i can't fall in love!_ She screamed in her mind. "Well, uh, i better get going, i'll see you tomorrow." He said. "Okay, bye bye." She said with a nervous smile.

"Oh, but before i go, i wanted to give you this." He said as he handed her a slip of paper. "What is it?" She asked as she took it. "It's a pass to see the new dolphin at the aquarium. My mother works part time there and she had an extra, so i figured you'd like it. Even though we only ran into each other several hours ago." He said still blushing. "I'd love to go, thank you so much." She said with a great big smile. "Your welcome, it's this Sunday, so i'll see you then." He said and then he left.

"Oooh! Sakura, you only know the guy several hours and you already have a date? Keisuke is such an M-A-N! You are so lucky!" Hanon said. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean Hanon?" Nagisa said but she just ignored him. "

I don't have a date, it's just that he had an extra and he gave it to me because he thought i'd like it. Why don't you buy your own passes so you can go too." She said while she blushed a high shade of red.

"If it's not a date then why are you so happy he gave it to you? You like him! You like him!" Hanon teased. "Would you stop?" She said annoyed. "Okay, okay. But i strongly suggest you look really nice. I know, let's go shopping for your new wardrobe! All you have are your uniform, and that one outfit you got from Nikora." Hanon said.

"That's not something you say out loud Hanon!" Seira urged. "Okay, let's go get me some clothes." Sakura said. "Huh?" Hanon said. "What? You were the one who said we should go, so let's go." Sakura said. "I thought you'd fight about it, but okay, let's go!" She said and she started walking. "Umm Hanon, shouldn't we go home because everything's closed by now?" Rina said.

"How long were we at that ice cream stand?" She asked. "About two hours just talking and eating ice cream. Then we spent another hour watching you and Lucia spat over the ice cream you spilled on her." Seira said.

"Oh yeah." Hanon said. "Well, we'll do it right after school tomorrow." Rina said. "Okay, let's go home." Sakura said. Then Hamasaki and Nagisa went other ways and the other four girls went home.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Lucia, come on, you can't ignore me the whole time." Kaito said. "Yes i can, you sided with Hanon, and she purposely tripped just so she could splat the stupid ice cream on me." Lucia said with her back to him. "I didn't side with her, i was just keeping you from causing a big scene." He said.

"Bigger than the scene at the ice cream stand? Almost thirty people were there laughing at me!" She said. "I'm sorry about that but it could've been worse." He said. "How?" She asked. "Well, thirty one people could've been there laughing." He said with a smug look. "That is not funny." She said. "Well, at least i gave you my shirt, i could've let you wear that ice cream covered shirt all the way home." He said.

"Yeah, and now i gotta wash my last clean uniform shirt, this isn't the first shirt Hanon got something on." She said holding up the shirt. "She's gotten things on the others too?" He asked. "Yeah, and this was my last clean shirt." She said as she dropped it onto the ground.

"I'm sorry." He said. "It's not your fault, i'm just upset with Hanon." She said less angry now. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. She felt a lot better now, so she gave a little smile.

"Do you feel less angry at me now?" He asked. "Yes, but i was never really angry at you." She responded. "I know, but i still feel like you were." He said. She looked up at him and gave him a kiss on his lips. They stayed like that for a few seconds. When she pulled away she smiled. "Does that prove i'm not mad anymore, or mad at you?" She asked."I guess it does." He said and he lowered his head for another kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Guys, i'm back." Lucia said as she entered the house. "So how was your time with Kaito?" Caren, Noel, and Coco asked as she walked through the door. "Now don't you be Hanon!" She said blushing slightly. "Well?" They pushed. "It was fine." She answered. "Aww, give us the juicy details." Coco said. "I am not going to tell you anything more." She said as she walked into the living room.

Hippo was walking by in his human form. "Hippo? Where are you going?" Lucia asked. "I'm going to see Yuri, she can only come onto the surface at night, i'm going to go see her." He said with a smile as he exited the house. "See you later." He said as he ran towards the beach.

"Have a good time." Nikora said as she walked by the front door. "Sister!" Seira said coming down the stairs. "What?' Sakura asked. "Have you seen my coupon that i got from the ice cream stand today? It's good on the day we go to the aquarium." She said.

"Oh, it's on your dresser." Sakura said. "Thanks." She said as she ran back up the stairs. "What's this about the aquarium?" Lucia asked.

"Well, Keisuke gave Sakura a free pass to go see the new dolphin because his mom works part time there, and we all went and bought are own passes to go, including one for you. And Hanon paid for yours as an apology for the ice cream incident." Rina said. "Oh, thank you Hanon, i'm sorry about earlier." Lucia said.

"It's okay, i'm sorry too." She said back. "I forgive you." She said with a smile. "Lucia, give me your shirt and i'll wash it for school tomorrow." Nikora said as she held out her hand. "Okay, thank you." She said as she handed her the shirt. "I'm tired, i'm going to bed." Lucia said as she went upstairs. "I'm going to bed too." Sakura said.

As she entered her room she noticed that all her furniture was red to match her wall. "Wow, they went to all that trouble just for me?" She said to herself. She laid on her bed for the very first time and it felt very nice to lie on, and she instantly fell asleep and for some reason she saw Keisuke in her dream.

"Keisuke." She mumbled in her sleep and she hugged her pillow as if she was hugging him. You'd assume that she really had began to fall in love with him, even if she did only meet him early that afternoon.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well, that's chapter 4, dang that took me a while to write. I can't believe i was on here and typed nonstop for like two hours, i can type slow when i have a bunch of ideas. And i have many more to come, so get those reviews in and i'll get those chapters in. Hope to catch ya in the next chapter. SEE YA!


	5. The Aquarium

_**Pearl Lullaby**_

**Chapter 5**

The week went by fast, Sakura often saw Keisuke for a few seconds and each time she said she was looking forward to Sunday. Hanon had dragged her shopping all over the city, so now she had so many clothes stuffed in her closet she couldn't choose what to wear.

"Aww, Hanon, why did you have to give me so many clothes, that just makes this decision even harder." Sakura said in her room staring into her overstuffed with clothes closet. "Because then you'll have so many to choose from and you'll look good in whatever you choose. But i recommend this!" She said as she held up a red spaghetti strapped shirt, and a white skirt with a single silver star on the bottom.

"Okay, that looks cute." Sakura said as she took them and went into the bathroom to change. "Lucia! Are you ready yet!?" Hanon yelled down the hall.

"Yes, i've been ready for the last 12 minutes. What about you? You only have one sock on." She said coming out of her room and pointing at Hanon's feet. "Oh my gosh, i forgot the other sock!" She said as she ran down the hall to her room.

"Sister, where's my pass? I can't remember where i put it." Seira asked as she came into her room. "Hanon put it in her bag so we wouldn't forget it, she's also got mine and Lucia's. But i'd go make sure." Sakura said form the bathroom where she was changing into her new outfit Hanon picked out.

"Hanon, do you have all the passes?" Seira sked as she entered Hanon's room to see her on the floor. "Why are you sleeping on the floor?" She asked. "If you weren't so cute i'd call you an idiot, but while i was struggling to get my sock on, i tripped on my shoe, and i fell flat on my face." Hanon said.

"Oh, well, do you have the passes?" Seira asked again. "Help me up and i'll check." Hanon said sternly.

Seira helped pick her back up to her feet. "Okay. Now let me see, yeah i've got yours, Sakura's, mine, Lucia's, and hey, why do i have your ice cream coupon?" She said as she dug through her purse and held up the coupon. "Hey, i've been looking for that." Seira said as she swiped it and left the room. "Is everyone ready? For Sakura's first date!?" Hanon shouted through the halls.

"Hanon! It's not a date!" Sakura said trying to make her stop. "But it is, when a guy asks you to go with him somewhere, it's a date!" Hanon said. "B-but it's not a date unless he actually asks me out on a date, not invites me somewhere because he had an extra pass, and besides, i don't know him well enough to go on a date." Sakura said getting more nervous.

"So what? Lucia didn't either, but she got a date like the first day she got here. And Nagisa was crazy about me so i got asked lots of times to go out with him. And Rina was so in love with Hamasaki, she just wouldn't admit it." Hanon said.

"Hanon!" Lucia and Rina said, both blushing like crazy. "What? It's the truth, not to mention Caren and her little love affair with Subaru." She continued. "That's it, i'm killing you!" caren shouted running down the hall, but Noel held her back.

"Now sis, calm down. We have to be going, we don't wanna be late." Noel said trying to hold her back. "Okay fine, whatever." Caren said and they both walked downstairs. "Oh man, that was close." Hanon said. "It's your own fault, nobody likes their personal business out in the open like that." Rina said.

"I know but i can't help it, it's such a lovely topic that should be out in the open. Now, let's be on our way. Keisuke's probably already there." Hanon said as she went downstairs.

"Man, i wish she would stop assuming these things." Lucia said. "It can't be helped, Hanon is Hanon, and she'll never change." Rina said and the rest of them went down stairs.

"Alright, now don't be back too late, it's a little busy today, so no other activities after the showing of the new dolphin. I want you back here to help." Nikora said as they walked out the door. "Right." They all said as they took off for the aquarium.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Shouldn't we get them now sister? I mean they're practically within our reach." A person said beneath the sea as she watched the princesses run.

"No, we wait until we have our orders, if we disobey, we'll return to our original forms and this time, we won't return into these forms. We wait until our new master has arrived, then we make our move." The other said as she watched the princesses as well.

"Fine, sister." She said, and they both smiled evil grins and they both vanished into the darkness of the sea.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Jeez, where could she be?" Keisuke asked himself. "Keisuke!" He heard a voice call. "Speak of the devil." He says and he sees her running with the others right behind her. "Hey. You made it in time." He said as he waved to her.

"Sorry I kept you waiting." She said as she stopped running. "No problem. Let's go on in." He said and he led the way in. "Hanon, the passes." Lucia said. "Right." She said as she pulled theirs out and handed them to the ticket person. They all went down the corridors to the exhibit where the new dolphin was supposed to be held in captivity.

"Aww! He's so cute!" Seira exclaimed. "Isn't it, Sakura?" Lucia asked. "Sakura didn't respond. "Sakura?" Lucia said. "This dolphin." Sakura finally said. "This dolphin came from my sea." She said with a surprised yet sad tone.

_"Princess? Princess Sakura?" _She heard the dolphin say in her head.

_"How did you get here? I thought you were still in the Indian Ocean?"_ Sakura responded. _"I was sent to find you, or i was trying to at least. I got caught by the humans and ended up here, i hoped you'd come. The ocean has been restless lately, like there's a strange and evil force at work."_ He said.

_"The sea has been rather strange, maybe i should check it out. I'll be back later to set you free, thank you for coming for me. Reichi."_ She said and then she started walking off. "Sakura? Wait!" Lucia said and she went after her. "We better follow them." Rina said. "I gotta go talk to my mother real quick, i'll be back." Keisuke said as he walked off.

"Sakura, what is it?" Lucia asked. "That dolphin is from my sea, he came here to tell me that the sea is acting strange and we should check it out." Sakura said. "The sea is acting weird?" Hanon said.

"I've been feeling it too, but the seas are supposed to be at peace for good, there can't be any unnatural forces at work. Maybe there's some kind of storm coming." Rina said. "Well, we should still scout out the sea, and check to see if there are any strange happenings." Caren said.

"Yes, and we should check with our homes, just to see if they've heard or seen anything." Noel added. "Right, but at least for now we should set the dolphin free, he can't stay there, he belongs in sister's sea." Seira said. "Seira's right, we should set him free, i don't much like the idea of dolphins in a caged area anyway." Hanon said,

"Hey, girls!" They heard Keisuke. "Keisuke, can i ask something of you?" Sakura asked. "Sure what is it?" He asked. "Can you set the dolphin free?" She asked flat out. "What? Why?" He asked.

"I can't tell you the real reason, but i just don't like seeing creatures like him in areas like that." She said.

"Oh, your one of those girls who are sensitive to animals." He said. "So what if i am? you gonna tease me about it?" She asked. "No, no. I'm all for it. But i can't exactly go up to a switch and flip it to open a gate that leads to the sea." He said. "Well, then what can we do? He has to be set free." She said. "Please Keisuke, help me let him go." She asked.

He just looked at her sad face and couldn't help but feel her sadness. "How can i resist the puppy dog eyes routine!?" He said. "Come on, let's go see where the release thingamajigger is." He sighed and he walked off. "Get's them every time. No man can resist a woman's sad eyes." Sakura said with a triumphant smile. "Sakura, i never knew you could do that." Hanon said as she stood with a surprised look on her face.

"What? How do you think i got out of doing the dishes last night?" She asked. "No wonder Nikora made me do them!" Coco shouted. Sakura just laughed. "Sorry Coco." She said and she followed Keisuke.

"Come on, we gotta go help them release the dolphin." Lucia said as she followed them and the others followed her.

"Okay, so how do we release him?" Seira asked. "Well, there has to be some kind of switch or something to activate the opening to the ocean." Keisuke said while he looked around. "You do realize if i get caught, i am in so much trouble?" He said. "Yes, but if you do, we'll take our part of the blame." Sakura said looking as well.

"What do you mean we'll take part of the blame?" Coco asked. "Coco!" Noel said. "Sorry." She said. "Ah, here, does this button activate it?" Rina asked. "I think so, what does it say?" Keisuke asked. "It says 'sea doors'." She said. "That's gotta be it, now push it and everyone get out as quick as possible so we can not only see, but we don't get caught." He said. "They all nodded.

"Ready?" Rina asked. She pushed the button and everyone ran out of the control room. They ran out onto the deck to see. "Reichi?" Sakura called. _"Princess. I'm free! Thank you all!"_ He said to her as he swam out far into the ocean, far away from the aquarium.

Sakura smiled and she gave a wave. _"Good luck out there, my friend."_ She said in her mind. "Thank you Keisuke." She said to him. "Uh, no problem." He said blushing slightly again. "I think now that we've seen the dolphin and set him free, we should go, remember we're supposed togo back as soon as we saw the exhibit." Rina said.

"Oh yeah, we gotta get going. Thank you Keisuke, i appreciate what you did, i'll see you tomorrow at school." She said as she and the others ran out of the aquarium back to the baths.

"Nikora, we're back." Lucia said as they entered the house. "Lucia! What kind of advertising did you make around town the other day? We're so busy i can't even handle one customer!" Nikora said. "And i had to get into my human form to help out." Hippo said. "Ah, i'm sorry, we're coming!" Lucia said and they all went back to help with the baths.

_Aside from the fact that we have so much to do now, it was really fun at the aquarium, even if we didn't do much. It's nice knowing we helped someone go free. I'm sure Sakura's the one who's the happiest about today._ Lucia thought.

"Lucia, you take care of the baths, we need the two largest filled with the bath salt." Nikora said. "Ah, right!" She said as she went to fill the baths.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Master, the mermaid princesses are so vulnerable right now, might we be allowed to take them now?" The girl said.

"No Mimi, we cannot now, there's still things to do before we make our move. There's a new princess, and now that there are eight mermaid princesses, it'll be even more difficult to capture them. But if you wait a little longer, you'll be able to take them without the failure you've had in the past. Now, you and Sheshe go keep watching the princesses, and don't do any unnecassary things or you'll suffer the consequences. I did not just spend six months plotting my return to the rein of the seas to have you mess it up." The dark person said.

"Yes, Master." Mimi and Sheshe said. The dark person vanished. "Sister Sheshe, this isn't fair, why do we have to take orders from a smelly seaweed queen?" Mimi complained. "Just be patient Sister Mimi, we'll get our chance to finally crush those infernal princesses, and then we'll be greatly rewarded. Just don't get onto her bad side and we'll be just fine." Sheshe said. "Yes, sister." Mimi said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well this is a nasty turn of events, weren't the seas supposed to be at peace for all times? Weren't the Black Beauty Sisters turned back into Angler Fish when they served Gackto? What the heck is happening in the sea world? And why did Mimi call her a smelly seaweed queen? Why am i asking you this? Just tune in for chapter 6. Andi have got to stop being so melodramatic! Sorry mental note. SEE YA!


	6. Love, and The Storm of the Century

Hi there, i have been liking the private messages i get, but i wish you'd review more than you send private messages, that way i know you actually like my stories. But i would appreciate it if people wouldn't complain or correct me. I mean cut me some slack, i'm a first time writer, and this is only my second story. All writers make at least one mistake in their stories, or at least make it into their point of view. Mistakes only make us more human, not a bunch of friggin perfect robots. So send in some NICE reviews please. So i can go on writing. Thanks for your time, on with the story.

_**Mermaid Melody: Pearl Lullaby**_

**Chapter 6**

"Well this just stinks, how can it start raining so easily?" Coco complained. "I don't know, this could be the reason the sea was so restless though, i mean a little rain isn't such a big surprise." Noel said. "Yeah well because we're mermaids we can't go out for fear of transforming. I hate being locked inside all day." Coco complained.

"Well, it could be worse." Caren said. "How?" Coco asked. "We could be busy here. So who would want a bath on a day like today? Which means we have the baths to ourselves, and we can have more fun without the fear of someone walking in on us." Caren said.

"If i wanted to have a bath, i could just walk outside." Coco said with a sarcastic voice. "I was just trying to liven up this bunch, everyone's totally sulking about the weather." Caren said.

"Yeah, well, that happens when it rains, we're locked within walls and tormented by a little monster called boredom." Coco said.

"I know, why don't we go to the ocean, we can spend the day there, and there's more room to roam around and spread our fins. Not to mention we can investigate the sea while we're there." Rina suggested. "That's not a bad idea, Rina." Noel said. "I say that's a lot better than Caren's idea of a bath." Coco said. "Get your umbrella before i do and shove it down your throat." Caren said with a scary smile. "Who's ready to go? I'm ready to go. Let's go." Coco said.

"Who wants to go?" Noel asked. "I wanna go!" Seira said. "Okay, that's me, Noel, Rina, Caren, Seira. Who else?" Coco said. "I'll go too." Hanon said. "Sister! Sister! You come too!" Seira said. "Okay." Sakura said. "How about you Lucia?" Rina asked.

"No, i kinda have a fear of thunder and lightning, i think i'm going to stay here." She said. "Scaredy cat." Hanon said. "Shut up, you have a fear of spiders." Lucia said. "Hey, spiders are creepy and icky, and they bite." Hanon said. "Kinda like you." Lucia said quietly. "What was that?" Hanon asked. "Nothing, have a good time." Lucia said.

They all left, and it was just Taki, Lucia, Nikora, and Hippo. And it was only 2:00 in the afternoon. "It's been raining all day, i wish it would stop. I hate the thunder and lightning." Lucia said all alone. Just then the thunder clashed. "Kyaa!" She screamed. "Lucia, are you okay?" Nikora asked as she came into the room. "Yes, it's just the thunder." Lucia said.

"Are you sure?" Nikora asked. "Yeah." She said. "Okay, well, i'm making dinner so it'll be ready in about an hour." Nikora said as she walked back into the kitchen. "Well, what do i do for an hour?" She asked, and then the thunder crashed again.

"I'm going into my room." She said as she scampered up the stairs into her room.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah this is actually nice, swimming in a storm was a good idea." Coco said. "How is it a good idea?" Noel asked. "I don't know, i didn't think you'd ask." She responded. "But still, it would've been more fun if Lucia were here." Seira said. "Aww, Lucia is just a big chicken who's afraid of a little thunder." Caren said.

"Hey, that's mean, i mean the thunder is a little scary when it gets loud." Seira said. "That may be, but missing an opportunity to get out of that jail cell was a pretty dumb thing to do." Coco said. "Well, maybe she wanted to stay for risk of transforming on the way here." Sakura said.

"Let's not argue about it, let's just enjoy what time we have out here, we gotta get back before too late, or Nikora will pitch a fit." Rina said.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_The storms only getting worse, i wonder why we're having such a violent storm. Not only that, but Sakura said the dolphin came because the sea was acting strange. Could he have seen something? But there can't be anything wrong about to happen, the seas were meant to stay in peace for all times. We made sure of it when we sealed the Sea of Japan's power away. _Lucia thought.

The thunder clashed again. "Dang it, couldn't it at least stop throwing thunder at me. It's scary!" Lucia said as she covered her head with her pillow. _You guys, please hurry back._ She thought. Then a knock came to her door.

"Come in." She said removing the pillow. The door opened. "Hey there." She heard someone say. "K-Kaito? What're you doing here?" She asked as she jumped off her bed. "I figured you'd get scared of the lightning. So i dropped by to see you." He said.

The thunder clashed again. "Kyaa!" She screamed and as a reflex she flew right into him. "Apparently i was right." He said with a laugh. "It's not funny, it's loud, and being a mermaid you don't see or hear things like that." She said.

"You can do all kinds of other dangerous things, but thunder and lightning scare you?" He said with a mocking face. "Oh you big meanie." She said.

------------------------------------------------------------

"With this storm, the mermaids will begin to think something strange is happening, then the other three phases of my plan are done, you two will be able to catch the mermaid princesses." The dark person said.

"Before we continue, might we know who we're serving?" Mimi asked. "Mimi! That's not appropriate to ask of our master!" Sheshe scolded. "No, Sheshe. She has a right to know, and so do you." She said as she swam from the shadows. "I am Misani Kuroshana. The next queen of the seven seas. Right now though, i'm only queen of the seaweeds!" She said at the end.

"What?" The two said. The queen extended several strands of seaweed branches made of deadly plants from seaweed, and grabbed Mimi with them. "Sister Mimi!" Sheshe shouted. "Learn from this example Sheshe. Anyone who dares defy or badmouth me, will suffer their consequences." Misani said as she tightened her grip on Mimi as she cried in pain. "Yes, master." She said with a calm tone.

She dropped her down. "This is your warning Mimi, don't let it happen again. Now your job for now is to watch the princesses, if anything happens, you report it to me as soon as possible. The next three stages of my return plan are about to unfold, i will have no screw ups!" She said.

"Yes, master, we will not fail you." They both said and vanished.

--------------------------------------------------------

"This storm doesn't look like it's stopping or clearing up any time soon, i don't think it's safe to go outside now." Kaito said staring out the window. "Does that mean your stuck here?" Lucia asked. "Your saying that like it's a bad thing." He said. By this time they were on her bed.

She began to blush a little. "Well, what're we supposed to do until it clears?" She asked a little afraid of what his answer would be. "I don't know, i guess all we really can do is wait for something to happen." He said. The thunder clashed once more. "Kyaa!" She screamed again. He tightened his grip around her. "It's okay, it's not gonna hurt you." He said.

"It still just scares me, because you never know when it's going to crash again, i just have a bad reflex to it, and i get scared of it." She said. "I'm still having trouble understanding how your afraid of thunder, when there are far worse things you've faced that are worse." He said.

"Well, i don't know either, it's one of those weird things in life." She said. "I guess." He said. Kaito just stared out the window watching the storm brew outside. Lucia just laid there in his arms, with her face buried in his arm.

"This is such a strange storm, we've never had this happen before, except minor ice storms but never a severe thunder storm like this." He said confused. Lucia remained silent. "Lucia?" He said. She didn't respond. He moved her a little to see she was just asleep.

_Well that's one way to pass by a storm. Sleeping._ He thought with a smile. He just laid there with her in his arms and just watched her occasionally looking outside. He felt her clutch onto him tighter every now and then but she remained asleep. They stayed like that until he fell asleep too, and they were right there in each others arms drifting through the storm.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're back!" Seira said as all seven came into the house. "How'd you make it back in the rain? without umbrellas? Without turning into mermaids?" Hippo asked. "That's kinda hard to explain, but it wasn't easy getting back into our human forms with rain pouring onto you." Sakura said.

"I'm going to see how Lucia's doing, i wonder if she's hiding under her bed from the storm." Hanon said as she went upstairs. She walked down the hall and opened the door without knocking. "Lucia, are you-" She paused when she saw her and Kaito asleep on her bed.

_OOOH! Lucia, i'm so jealous! You two are sleeping on your bed! Looks like someone got cozy right after we left!_ She thought as she shut the door and ran downstairs. "Hey Hanon, so is Lucia coming down for dinner?" Noel asked. "Umm, not at the moment, but uh, she'll be wide awake later." Hanon responded. "She's asleep?" Caren asked. "Yeah, but don't worry, she'll just sleep the storm away. " Hanon said as she sat down at the table.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Phase one of my plan is complete, storm of the century. Now for phase two: Sheshe, Mimi, it's time for you to do your part for me." Misani said. "Yes, Master." The Black Beauty Sisters said and then they began summoning sea creatures to do their bidding for Misani's phase two of her plan to take over the seven seas.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well, that's chapter six. I hope you enjoyed it, i know i did. I plan on having a spectacular next chapter. Until then, think about what's about to happen, the storm was strange, but what's about to come is even stranger. Will the mermaids be able to stop this new foe? Why are the seas in panic again? What ever happened to the peace!? I have gotta stop asking you these questions, only i know the answers. Plus i act to melodramatic. Well, catch ya in the next chapter. SEE YUZ!

* * *


	7. The Day After a Storm

_**Mermaid Melody: Pearl Lullaby**_

**Chapter 7**

The next morning after the biggest storm Japan's ever seen.

"Well that was the longest storm i have ever seen!" Coco complained. "You see? This is why we say you complain too much." Caren whispered. "But i'm sure Lucia enjoyed the storm, didn't you Lucia?" Hanon said with a smug look on her face. "Huh? What're you talking about?" Lucia said getting red.

"Oh i can't take it anymore! Lucia, you and Kaito were in your bedroom and asleep on your bed!" Hanon blurted and pointed at her while she said it. Lucia's face went completely red like a red chili pepper.

"You what!?" Everyone shouted. "Umm. Umm." Lucia babbled. "Admit it, i saw you!" Hanon said. "Ooh! Lucia, did you two get anywhere?" Caren asked as she nudged her with her arm. "No, no no no no no! He came by during the storm because i was scared and he got stuck her because the storm got worse, and i fell asleep." She said waving her arms back and forth.

"Sure sure. Whatever you say, i say you two were up to something." Coco said. "You always assume i'm up to something, i'm not doing anything that you could possibly get in a big hissy fit about it." Lucia said, stomping off. "Oh well, i guess i'd better get to school before i'm late." Sakura said.

"Hold it!" Hanon said. "Oh jeez!" Sakura sweat-dropped. "Your planning on seeing Keisuke aren't you?" Hanon accused. "Huh? What-what makes you say that?" Sakura asked.

"Because you don't leave without Seira, ever!" Hanon said. _Crap! Her main victim's gone, so now she's gotta target me!_ Sakura thought.

"Oh, uh, well... Come on Seira we gotta get to class, don't wanna be late!" Sakura said after she grabbed Seira and zoomed out of there. "Oh well, i'll ask her about it later, come on Lucia, Rina, we gotta go too." Hanon said grabbing her nag. The trio made their usual dash to school, with very little chance of catching up to Sakura and Seira.

At school they got there just as the bell rang as usual. The same boring lessons, and the hours dragged on like there was no tomorrow. Every now and then Sakura could see form the corner of her eye that Keisuke was looking at her, but she tried to ignore it.

Lunch came at last, and they all ate on the roof again. "It sure is nice compared to the storm yesterday but that's very strange. A storm and then a clear day like this?" Rina said. "Yeah, that is very weird." Lucia said. "Yoink!" Hanon said as she took something from Lucia's lunch.

"Mou! Hanon, that's my shrimp!" Lucia siad as she tried getting it back but Hanon stuffed it into her big mouth. "Tool ate, call it payback for not telling me anything!" Hanon said with an evil grin. Everyone started laughing.

But Sakura's theory was right, Keisuke was staring at her, and he couldn't help but feel some odd tie to her, as if something about her attracted him to her. That's what he was trying to figure out. _Whenever i'm around her, i keep getting weird feelings, like there's something about her that she keeps hidden. like some big secret._ He thought to himself.

"But it wasn't just her, it was everyone, but he felt it the most form Sakura. It was strange to him, just as the storm was weird to the mermaids.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Sister Mimi, are the creatures ready?" Sheshe asked. Yes Sister Sheshe. They are all ready for orders, but what do we want them to do?" Mimi asked. She she put her arm around her and Mimi blushed. "We simply target the people precious to the princesses, and since we know their human forms, it'll be easy." Sheshe said.

"So what do we tell them?" Mimi asked. "Leave that to me." She said and then all the sea creatures they summoned appeared before them.

"Now, each of you is to watch a princess and find the person they treasure most, once you've done that, we will be able to catch them and lure them into Master's lair. Go, and don't come back until you've found someone." Sheshe commanded and the creatures all left for the surface.

"Will this really work Sister?" Mimi asked. "You worry too much, we'll have those princesses and our chance at revenge soon. We just need patience, just as Master said." Sheshe said. "Yes Sister Sheshe." Mimi said and they vanished once more.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Lunch flew by and they were back in class once again. Not to mention it was Lucia's least favorite subject: Math. But Sakura was quite good at it, she and Kaito both.

During class Sakura got two notes, one form Seira, the other from Keisuke. She read her sister's first.

_Sis, wanna go get ice cream again after school? I have a hankering for some strawberry today. Seira._ That's Seira's note, then she opened Keisuke's note. _Sakura, can i see you after school? I'd like to ask you a question. Keisuke. _That's what Keisuke's note said.

So now she had two invitations, one from seira, and another from Keisuke. So she wrote to Keisuke that she would go get ice cream with Seira first and then meet him at the beach afterwards. Seira was happy and Keisuke was perfect with her response.

After school came faster than she thought, all throughout class she wondered what it was he wanted to ask her. _Could it be that he wants to ask me a question about the storm, or something?_ She thought as she packed her bag. "-kura, Sakura!" She heard. Huh?" She said and Lucia was calling her.

"Oh sorry, i was thinking." Sakura said. "About?" Hanon asked. Then she saw the note on her desk. _Oh crap! I forgot to put the note back into my bag!_ She shouted in her head. "Ooh, looks like someone has another date!" Hanon said. "No,no. He just wants to ask me something, nothing big." sakura said taking back the letter.

"Could it be he wants to ask you out?" Hanon wondered. "No, it's just a question, nothing more." Sakura sid. "Come on sis, let' go get ice cream." Seira said as she pulled her. "I'm coming, i'm coming." Sakura said.

When she looked around she saw Keisuke was already gone. _He must already be there waiting._ She thought.

They went to the usual ice cream stand and ate two strawberry cones. "Yay, that was yummy!" Seira said. "Well, shall we head home?" Seira asked. "You go, i gotta meet someone." Sakura said. "Sister?" Seira said. "Hm?" Sakura said. "Are you really in love with Keisuke?" She asked. Sakura turned a little red. "Well, i don't know. Maybe. But i don't know him very well, and until i do, i won't know for sure." Skura said and she hugged her little sister goodbye.

She ran all the way to the beach where she saw Keisuke standing there, waiting for her. "Keisuke!" She called and he turned and saw her running toward him. "I'm sorry to keep you wait-ahh!" She said as she tripped on a rock hidden in the sand and she tripped into him again.

"Ouch!" They both shouted. "I am so sorry!" She said while she laughed, she couldn't help but laugh. "Jeez, are you always this clumsy or is it just around me?" He asked. "I'm sorry." She said again and got off him. "So what was it you wanted to ask me?" She asked. "Oh right." He said.

-----------------------------------------------------

"This appears to be one of the mermaid princesses, and it looks like this human is the most important person to her. I must catch him, for the Black Beauty Sisters, and her ladyship." A creature Sheshe summoned said as he poked his head out of the ocean.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Well, what was it you wanted to ask me?" She pushed, he wasn't saying it. By her guess, he was too nervous to say it. "I wanted to know, if-" He was cut off by a sudden noise from the sea. They looked out to see a big seaweed arm, like Misani's arm, only less prickly and can extend farther.

"What the heck!?" Keisuke said. "Keisuke, run!" She said as she pulled him and began running. "Wait Sakura! What is that thing?" He asked. "I don't know but just run anyway!" She said. But the arm grabbed Keisuke and pulled him into the water.

"Keisuke!" Sakura screamed.

---------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Pearl Waters, the mermaid's pendants began to glow. "Oh no, sisters in trouble!" Seira siad. "Let's go!" Lucia said and they all dashed out the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

CLIFFHANGER! Ha ha, i am mean, leaving you people off like this. I am evil: MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay enough of the creepy act. That is chapter 7, chapter 8 is going to be even better. What will happen to Keisuke? Will Sakura be able to save him? And will Seira ever stop asking for ice cream? Oops, off topic, okay watch your computer. A new chapter is on it's way!

SEE YUZ!


	8. Sakura's First Fight

The guest starring song in this chapter will be - bum ba da bum! - Kizuna! Enjoy!

_**Pearl Lullaby**_

**Chapter 8**

"Keisuke!" Sakura called as she ran into the water and automatically changed into her mermaid form. She swam a little ways out to find him and she couldn't for a few seconds until she got several feet into the deep end and saw a giant fish with Keisuke unconscious in his arm.

"Keisuke! What're you doing? Give him back!" Sakura shouted.

"Not a chance, this human will please not only the Black Beauty Sisters, but also my master Misani." The creature said. "Black Beauty sisters? Misani?" Sakura said. "Sakura!" She heard a voice call, she turned around and saw Lucia and the others swimming towards her.

"Oh my gosh, Keisuke? Why's he here?" Hanon asked. "This creature grabbed him and plans on taking him to some person called Misani." Sakura said swimming to them.

"Misani? Must be the person responsible for the storm. But i thought we handled this, the seas were supposed to remain in peace." Caren said. "Enough talk! Give me those pearls!" The creature said as he lunged toward them. "Look out!" Rina said and they all spread out.

"Enough of this. PINK PEARL VOICE!" Lucia said. "MIZUIRO PEARL VOICE!" "GREEN PEARL VOICE!" Hanon and Rina said.

"PURPLE PEARL VOICE!" "AIIRO PEARL VOICE!" "YELLOW PEARL VOICE!" "ORANGE PEARL VOICE." Caren, Noel, Coco, and Seira said. They all transformed into their idol forms, and with their microphones, not their staffs at the moment. "Sister, come on, we need you." Seira said.

_I can't, i've never transformed before, i can't sing with Keisuke there._ Sakura thought. "I can't." She said.

"Just try and take him, you'll find if you hurt me, i hurt him. You kill me, i kill him before i die. Humans, such useless, vile creatures. This one is no exception, they're all hateful creatures that live off killing smaller creatures they can dominate and walk all over them. They all should be-" "ENOUGH!" Sakura shouted.

This upset her. "Sister?" Seira said. "RED PEARL VOICE!" Sakura shouted. She began changing into her idol form and she looked like Seira only her dress was a ruby red that almost matched her mermaid hair. Her dress was almost identical to Seira's, only red and maroon ruffles.

(A.N. Imagine Caren and Noel's idol forms, their dresses are identical only their ruffles and little opening above the bottom are on opposite sides. Seira and Sakura are the same, same dress, different colors, and opposite sides of the ruffles. End of commentary.)

A melody flowed through Sakura, she could feel it, and Lucia could see it. "Okay, lets-" Coco said and they were about to move to start singing, but Lucia put her arm in front of them to stop them. "Lucia?" Rina asked. "Let Sakura deal with it on her own, she wants to." Lucia said. "But..." Hanon said.

"Listen, one little mermaid can't possibly hurt me, it looks like this poor little human is going to be put out of his misery after all." The grubby old creature said.

Sakura tightened her grip on her microphone. "Pichi Pichi Voice, Live Start!"

"I_tai hodo namida afureru shinkai no yoru o koe_

_Garasu no suimen te o nobaseba hikari ni todoita_

_Mieru mono dake ga kikoeru dake ga_

_Subete janai koto ni kidzuite_

_Shinjirareru mono hitotsu fueta_

_Ima nara tsuyoku nareru ne_

_Kizutsuite mata kagayaku muteki no kizuna kanjiteru_

_Dareka janakute kimi janakya dame_

_Setsunai hodo motometeru_

_Kiseki ga kasanareba unmei ni kawaru mitai ni_

_Utagai nante yaburi suteyou_

_Katai kizuna o shinjite"_

The monstrous creature seemed unharmed by Sakura's singing, and only tightened his grip on Keisuke, who could be already dead form the loss of air. _Keisuke! Alright, keep going!_ She thought.

_"Fuan ya kodoku wa jibun no yowasa ga umidasu kage_

_Me o sorasanai de mukiaeru yo nigetari shinai de_

_Te ni fureru mono ya kanjiru netsu dake ga_

_Riaru janai koto o oboete_

_Sasaeau to iu imi o shitta ima nara tsuyoku nareru ne_

_Kakegae no nai nakama to musunda kizuna wa eien_

_Doko ni itatte todoku merodii_

_Hitoribocchi janai kara_

_Meguri kuru kisetsu ga inochi o umidasu mitai ni_

_Yukkuri dakedo sodatete yukuo_

_Fukai kizuna o shinjite_

_Watashi no itami wa... watashitachi no kurushimi_

_Watashi no egao wa... watashitachi no yorukobi_

_Wakachiau koto to hitori norikoeru koto_

_Nanatsu no umi musubu kizuna shinjite!"_

The creature seemed to be effected by it now, but he still kept his tight grip on Keisuke. "It's not enough, Sakura can't finish it off on her own." Noel said.

"Don't give up on her, just look." Lucia said. "Give up little girl, you can't beat me!" The creature gloated. "I'm not done yet!" She shouted as she lifted her microphone and it turned into her staff. "She has a staff too!" Coco said. "I guess when she was born, not only was her pearl created but, her staff was too." Caren said.

"Come on sister! Keep singing!" Seira cheered. Sakura took that cue. "Pichi Pichi Solo, Carries On!" She said with a smile.

_"Kizutsuite mata kagayaku muteki no kizuna kanjiteru_

_Dareka janakute kimi janakya dame_

_Setsunai hodo motometeru_

_Kiseki ga kasanareba unmei ni kawaru mitai ni_

_Utagai nante yaburi suteyou _

_Katai kizuna o shinjite!"_

"Love Shower, Pitch!" Sakura finished. "How about an encore?" She asked. The monstrous creature shouted in agony, for the mermaids' staff, amplifies their voices more efficiently then their microphones, but can only be used when certain conditions have been met. when she sang with her microphone, the sound didn't carry enough, but when she used her staff, it carried loud enough.

The monster threw Keisuke and swam off. "Keisuke!" Sakura shouted. She quickly swam down to get him, now in her regular mermaid form. "Come on, let's follow the fish, Seira, stay here with Sakura." Rina said and the others went after the giant fish.

Sakura grabbed him, he was badly hurt, and still unconscious. "Seira, help me pull him onto shore!" Sakura called to her. "Right." Seira said and she helped her swim him up onto dry land.

"It's a big mystery, but he's still alive. I can feel his heartbeat." Sakura said as she smiled in relief. "Sister, do you think he'll be okay? Look at these cuts." Seira said. It was true, the creature's arms were prickly and gave him quite a few cuts. "I'm not sure, let me look at them." She said and even thought it embarrassed her, she undid his shirt.

_I never thought i would actually be unbuttoning a guy's shirt, this is so weird! _She screamed in her head.

She got the the last button and looked at his chest. "Oh my, look at him, he's cut all over, we have to get him to the hospital." Sakura said.

"But we gotta get back to our human forms." Seira said. "Okay, but we should get the others, they couldn't have gone too far, you go find them, i'll get him to the hospital." Sakura said. Seira nodded and quickly went back into the ocean.

"Okay, now how am i gonna get him there?" She said. Then she looked down at him. _Oh. This poor guy, he could've died and i was useless to protect him, he's already gotten hurt because of me, and i've barely known him for two weeks. _She thought with a sad face.

Then he started stirring. _Oh gosh! He's waking up, i've gotta get out of here before he sees me!_ She screamed in her head and quickly turned around to get back into the water.

"S-Sakura?" She heard him say. "Huh?' She said as she turned around and his eyes were open and staring right at her.

"You are Sakura, aren't you?" He asked as he slowly sat up, being careful of his wounds.

"uh-uh, i have no idea what your talking about!" She said. "Oh come on, there's no one for miles that had red hair as bright as this." He said lifting up a few strands of her hair. "Have you ever stopped to think that maybe there are other girls who may just have the same color but aren't from here?" She asked.

"Ah ha! That's it, only Sakura would debate about it. You are Sakura." He said with a grin. _What!? _She thought, but then she remembered the other day before the storm. They were sitting in class while the teacher was running copies for an assignment.

The Other day: _"I'm telling you, red is a natural color, you just don't see many people with it!" Sakura said. _

_"Oh yeah, well do you see any other girls or guys in this school with red hair as bright as yours?" Keisuke asked. "What about Kaito's!?" She argued. "You can't really count it as red, it's actually more of an orange color, with some hint of red, but it's still an unnatural color." He said._

_"What was that?" Kaito asked._

"You are Sakura, you've just gotta be, but i never suspected that you were... well, a mermaid." He said. "You don't sound so surprised." She said.

"See? This proves you are her! But if you were a mermaid, why wouldn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Was that what you were going to ask me earlier?" She asked. "Your answering questions with questions. But i was going to ask you if you had a secret you were hiding from me, but i guess that's already been answered." He said.

"Well, i couldn't exactly go up to you and say 'hi i'm a memraid'! If a mermaid reveals her identity, she'll turn into sea foam. Besides, i didn't know how you'd react to me, i mean look at me. I have fins, and i look almost completely different from my human form, how could you possibly know it was me!?" She asked.

"Well, first off, your hair color is a dead giveaway." He said. She sweat-dropped. _My hair is always what gives me away, it's like a sign that says 'I'm Sakura, come notice me'!_ She thought.

"Second, it really doesn't matter if you look different in either forms, i could tell it was you by your voice, even without your hair color shouting it out." He said. Then for no reason at all, for some mysterious reason, she changed back into her human form. "I changed back?" She asked.

"I knew it was you." He said with a smile. "But what did you mean you could tell by my voice?" She asked. "While i was unconscious, i heard a beautiful singing voice, and it sounded just like yours." He said.

She began to blush. "You knew it was me because of my voice?" She asked. "You ask too many questions, but yes." He said. She was silent for a moment, then smiled a little more. "You really think my voice is beautiful?" She asked.

"Like i said, too many questions." He said and she laughed.

Then he groaned. "Are you okay? Oh, your wounds, i've gotta get you to a hospital." She said as she stood up and helped him stand. "Can you get up?" She asked. "Yeah." He said, and she supported him as she walked him to the hospital.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Darn it, he got away, this stinks, i was so sure we had him!" Coco said. "Well, it was your fault, if you hadn't mistaken a rock that looked like him to be the giant fish we were chasing, we might've kept on his trail!" Caren scolded.

"Hey! That rock looked an awful lot like him!" Coco said. "Oh hush. Let's just get back, Sakura's waiting and we gotta see if Keisuke's alright." Hanon said. By that tie, Seira had caught up with them and told them that Sakura was taking him to the hospital.

They arrived on the surface and immediately began to run for the hospital.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ah ha! Cliffy! But don't worry, we still got lots to go before this story's over! We're only a quarter of the way done, we have to see why the seas aren't at peace like they should be next chapter, and see if Keisuke and Sakura's relationship will blossom into a new one because he knows now. Find out, all in Pearl Lullaby: Chapter 9!

SEE YUZ!


	9. Hospital

_**Mermaid Melody Pearl Lullaby**_

**Chapter 9**

Sakura got Keisuke to the hospital and he was bandaged up. Soon after she was allowed� into his room to visit, he laid in his bed, fast asleep.

She sat in the chair next to his bed. "He's covered in bandages, and it's all my fault." She said sadly. "Now that's a bad thought." She heard someone say from behind her. "Lucia, Hanon, Rina!" She said as she turned around. "Hey, don't forget about us." Caren said as she and the others came in. Coco shut the door behind her.

"Caren, Noel, Coco, Seira." Sakura said as she stood up. "Hiya Sis!" Seira said as she jumped into her. "So what's going on Sakura?" Noel asked. 

"Well, when i first met the monster, he said he was taking Keisuke to his masters. I think he said the Black Beauty Sisters-" 

"Black Beauty Sisters?" Everyone shouted. "Yeah, what? You know them?" She asked. "They were two henchmen of Gackto, an heir of the Panthalassa clan.� He tried to capture all of us to get our pearls to get enough power to rule all the oceans." Rina said.

"Well, he said the Black Beauty Sisters, and someone named Misani?" Sakura asked. "Not familiar with that name. But how can the Black Beauty Sisters have regained their power? I thought they lost it during the fight with Gackto and turned back into anglerfish?" Hanon said.

"I did too, but it looks like this Misani has given their powers back to them. But it makes no sense, during the last fight we made it to where the peace was supposed to be permanent. Why the heck is it starting again?" Caren asked. 

"I don't know, maybe there was some kind of force that was released before or after we entered that battle." Coco said.

"But there has to be some reason, let's look at what we know." Noel said. "Which isn't a whole lot." Coco said. "Well, we know that the Black Beauty Sisters and this Misani person are responsible." Lucia pointed out. "Right, and we know that they're after us and people close to us. We figured that out through Keisuke." Hanon said.

"But why people close to us? This entire thing makes no sense, why would they want people around us, what importance could they carry?" Sakura asked.

"What if it's not them they want, but they just want to use them to lure us into their traps. They probably just want them to catch us." Seira said. "That's a good point, good job little sis." Sakura said.

"Okay, so we know who's involved, we know they want us mostly. But what connection could they have to the storm? That was no normal storm, they had to have created it, but why, and what were their intentions?" Lucia asked. "Theres no way of knowing whats going on, at least until we see more of their plan. Once we see more, we might be able to predict their next move." Rina said.

"But i still want to know how the seas aren't in peace anymore, maybe some are, but all the evil energy was supposed to be purified. So how can this Misani person still contain evil energy? We need to figure at least that out." Hanon said. 

"What if this energy was already sealed, and somehow, something, or someone released it." Caren said.

"That makes a lot of sense, but now there's the question as to who released it." Noel said. "Let's just stick with what we know and wait until more information surfaces." Coco said. "Right, oh by the way, how's Keisuke doing Sakura?" Hanon asked. "The doctor said he's just got minor cuts and scratches. They've bandaged him up and he can leave as soon as he wakes up." She answered.

"So, tell me, you seem a little brighter than usual, did he see your mermaid form?" Caren asked. Sakura didn't answer and turned into a bright shade of red all throughout her face. "Ah ha! That face means he did!" Noel said.

"Uh, uh, maybe he did." Sakura said. "Spill, tell us what happened!" Everyone shouted.

"Okay fine! Seira and me dragged him onto shore, she left to go find you. I was going to turn into my human form to get him here, but he woke up before i could. Then he called my name and before i knew it he was awake and i was trapped. I was scared as heck, that i was going to turn into foam, then he called my name again, and he kept saying that he knows it's me. I tried to hide it but then out of nowhere i turned back into my human form, and then he found out i was a mermaid." She blurted.

"So something did happen?" Coco asked. Sakura smacked her forehead. "So as of now he knows your a mermaid, and that your a princess?" Lucia asked. "Mermaid yes, princess no." Sakura said. "Well, your free to speak about it now, so you can tell him yourself." Hanon said. "Actually i'd feel a lot better if he didn't know." Sakura said.

"Why?" Rina asked. "Well, if he knew i was a princess, it would feel even more awkward between us then it already is. Besides, i would feel more comfortable if he just doesn't know, i don't want him getting hurt." She said.

"I'll understand that, i felt the same way before the last fight." Lucia said. "Me too." Hanon and Rina said.

"Well, you have every right to feel that way, and we won't say a word without your concern." Lucia winked. "Thank you. But the real question is, how am i gonna explain all this? He's definitely going to ask questions when he gets up." She said. "Well, you could either lie and pretend you don't know what he's talking about, or you could give him the truth and leave out important parts." Caren said. "I guess i'll find out when the time comes, but for now, let's leave him to rest." Sakura said.

"You sure you want to leave him? I'm sure your the first person he wants to see when he wakes up." Hanon said.

"Well, i don't know, i guess i should stay." She thought about it for a minute. "Okay, i'll stay with him." She finally said. "Step one is complete, now for step two." Hanon whispered in Lucia's ear. "Huh? Did you say something Hanon?" Sakura asked. "Uh nope. Nope, not a thing." Hanon said.

"Okay?" Sakura said all confused. "Well, we should be going, we'll see you later lovebird, uh i mean Sakura." Hanon said. Sakura just stood really confused. _Did she just call me a lovebird?_ Sakura thought.

The others left and she sat back down in the chair by Keisuke's bed.

"Even though i know it isn't, i still feel like it's my fault he's in bed like this." She said to her self. She just watched him, his light breathing, and still body except for his chest moving up and down. She began to blush as a thought popped into her head. She lifted a part of his blanket and grabbed his hand and brought it above the blanket. She then took his hand and held it in hers. 

_I know i shouldn't do this, but i can't help it, he seems so peaceful and sweet when he sleeps. _She thought as a smile came onto her face. She held his hand tightly within her own and felt as if she never wanted to let go.�

_Keisuke. _She thought and before she knew it she drifted to sleep. Her head laid by him and her hand still held onto his, even in her sleep, she refused to let him go. Especially if it meant letting go of someone she felt so close to. 

-----------------------------------------------------------

"So, you're telling me, that not only did you fail to capture that human, but you also lost against a single mermaid princess?" Misani asked in a very angry tone. "Please master, forgive me, i was okay up until she pulled out some kind of staff." The monster Sakura fought earlier said.�

"I will not stand another failure, you have one more chance. You have to have one human before my takeover of the seven seas. Now get out of my sight and get back to work. It's time for the Black Beauty Sisters to go into stage three, let's see how the mermaids deal with the biggest tidal wave even heavier than the storm." Misani said as she chuckled and disappeared into the seas darkness.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Wowee! I hope this chapter was good for you, i hope to get better into giving off hints as to what's going on. Well, i hope to catch ya in the next chapter.

SEE YUZ!


	10. One's Confessions, Another's Pain

_**Mermaid Melody Pearl Lullaby**_

**Chapter 10**

Keisuke laid in his bed, he'd been there for six hours now. Sakura still had her head laid beside him, her hand still grasping tightly onto his. Then he began to dream._  
_

_Blackness. It's everywhere, it's all he sees, he can't see a single shine of light. He was running, running to nowhere. "I see someone up ahead." He said, he was still running, and saw a figure in the distance._

_He got closer and closer to the figure and it became more and more clear as to who it was. The figure turned around. "Sakura!" He shouted, it was Sakura, in her mermaid form. "Keisuke? Keisuke!" She shouted and began to go towards him. But something grabbed hold of her._

_"Sakura!" He shouted again. She struggled in the creature's grasp but couldn't get free. _

_"Keisuke!" She shouted and reached for him. Then he stopped, for some reason, he became frozen, he wouldn't go any further. He could only see Sakura, and then he could see another figure, the second figure was Sakura in her human form, then she too got captured by the invisible monster._

_Then he could see that both Sakura's looked like they were in unison, perfectly moving with each other, like seeing a mirror image of them. The they disappeared and nothing but darkness was clear._

"Sakura." He said as he opened his eyes. He sat up and he noticed Sakura holding his hand and asleep several inches away. 

"S-Sakura?" He said as he blushed a little.

"Keisuke." He heard her say quietly, but he could still see that she was asleep.He began to blush even more, was she dreaming about him? _But what was that dream about?_ He thought.

He looked at the clock and saw the time. "1:47 a.m? I don't believe it's so late, how long have i been here?" He asked. Sakura began to groan and steadily opened her eyes. "Hm? Keisuke? Are you feeling better?" She asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eye. "Uh, yeah." He said then he looked at their hands. Sakura followed his gaze.

"Ah!" She shrieked as she removed her hand and held it against her chest. "I'm sorry." She said, blushing like crazy. "Uh no, it was fine. I kinda liked it." He said looking in another direction.

They just sat there, saying nothing, looking in opposite directions. "Uh, well, if your feeling okay your allowed to go home any time you want." Sakura said, breaking the silence. "Alright." He said removing the blanket and standing up. "Okay, well, i'll be waiting in the hall." She said nervously getting up and walking out his door. 

The hall way was empty except for the few doctors and nurses walking sown the hall and the clerk at the desk. "I'm sorry miss, visiting hours are over." A nurse said as she walked up to her. 

"Huh? Oh, actually i'm waiting for Keisuke to get dressed so i can take him home." Sakura said.

"Keisuke?" She asked, then she looked at her clip board. "Oh, Keisuke Asato, well, that changes everything. Sorry to bother you, be sure to hurry home, it's really late for people your age. Have a good evening." The nurse said as she walked away.

"Sakura?" Keisuke said as he opened the door, fully dressed. "Oh, you ready?" She asked. He nodded, and they walked down the hallway and out the front door. "So, tell me something." he started. "What the heck is going on? First i'm attacked and dragged under water, then i see you, as a mermaid." He finished. "Shh!" She said.

"What?" He asked. "You can't say things like that out in the open, even if there's no one around." She said. "So you admit all of that happened, i didn't dream it, and i'm not crazy?" He asked.

"No your not crazy. Yes, yes it all happened, i don't know what else to tell you." She said looking away.

"So in other words, everything within the last 24 hours has actually happened. Plus the fact that you're a m-e-r-m-a-i-d?" He asked. "Yes." She said. "That's interesting." He said. "That's all you can say? Your not freaked out by the fact that i'm a- well you know?" She asked in a high slightly angry tone.

"Not really. I'm just not surprised anymore, not after what happened earlier, the surprise just went away after i woke up." He said, rubbing the back of his head. Sakura just groaned. "You give me such a headache." She said.

"Why? Just because i'm not surprised?" He asked. "No, because you know, period!" She said. "Is it a crime to know?" He asked.

"Right now, it is." She said. "Well, i can't exactly just pretend that stuff didn't happen, or is that what you want?" He asked, and she stopped dead in her tracks. 

_Forget?_ She thought. "What is it? Did i say something?" He asked. Sakura started walking again. _If he were to forget what happened, he might be safer, but a part of me still wants him to remember me as a mermaid. But not if it means putting him in more danger, he was almost killed because of me._ She thought.

"Hello! Earth to Sakura!" He said waving his hand in front of her face. "Huh?" She asked. 

"You were lost in thought, you didn't hear me." He said. "Hear you say what?" She asked. "I said, if you want me to keep your secret, i won't say a word, but if you want me to just stay away, i'll do that. I just want to know what it is you want from me." He said.

_Keisuke._ She couldn't take it anymore, tears began forming in her eyes and she ran into him and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry." She cried. "I was just so caught up in how it was my fault you were hurt. I don't want you to stay away, i don't want you to do anything but promise me that you'll keep my secret." She said, crying into his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her and put his hand on her head. "I won't say a word about it, but you know, it wasn't your fault i got hurt, i'm just fine." He said, but she wasn't buying it. 

"But, i still feel responsible, after all, you would be okay if i wasn't what i am. That's why i got upset, if i had stayed away from you, you wouldn't be burdened by me." She said and tears still rolled down and off her cheeks. 

"I'm not burdened by you, and it was only a few cuts and scratches. But let me ask you something. If nothing bad ever happened, would you regret ever meeting me?" He asked. Sakura's eyes widened. "Well? Would you regret meeting me if nothing bad had happened and i still knew what you were?" He asked again. 

"Well, i highly doubt you would've found out i was a mermaid even if that were to happen, but i never did regret meeting you. You were the first person i ever met when i came here." She said. 

_Of course Kaito, Nagisa, and Hamasaki don't count, because they were only there part time._ She clarified in her mind.

"So you wouldn't regret meeting me?" He asked. "No, but i do regret you knowing i'm a mermaid, but part of me likes the fact that you know. I don't like the idea of you knowing because it could get you hurt. But i like the idea because it means i don't have to keep secrets bottled up inside, i can spend time with you and not feel the guilt of keeping secrets." She said.

"So is it really that bad to keep it a secret?" He asked. "Yes, because it gets to the point that when you like someone, you just want to blurt it out because it gets harder and harder to keep it in." She said, then she back tracked as to what she said near the beginning.

_Oh crap, i just practically said i like him!_ She screamed in her head. He caught what she said, but decided to spare her the embarrassment, all he did was smile.

"Do you feel better now?" He asked. "Yes, thank you for understanding." She said as she faced him and wiped the last of her tears away. But she still remained in his embrace, and she couldn't help but blush at the scenario she was in. "You really should get home and rest. After all, it was a busy day." she said with a smile. He nodded.

They walked the rest of the way and reached his house, she walked him to the door. "Well, goodnight." She said and she began to walk home. "wait." He said, and she turned around. "Let me ask you something. When i gave you back that necklace you dropped when we first met, i saw you wearing it when you were a mermaid. What is it?" He asked. 

She walked back to him, and pulled it out from under her collar. "This is a special pendant that mermaid princesses pass down, inside it is a very important pearl that helps protect the mermaid's kingdom." She said as she opened the necklace.

"So does that mean you, and Lucia and the other girls are mermaid princesses?" He asked. She thought about it for a minute. _Great, now i just told him i'm a princess, i just got through telling myself i didn't want him to know at the hospital._ She thought.

"Well, you can say that." She finally said. "You won't tell anyone, will you?" She asked. "My lips are sealed." He said with a wink. Then another weird thought popped into her head like in his room at the hospital.

She blushed wildly at the idea but it was something she just had to do. She leaned up a little and placed her lips on his. At first he was surprised and still, but then he just closed his eyes and kissed her back.

After a few seconds she pulled back a smile formed on her face. "That should keep your lips sealed pretty good." She giggled. 

He just laughed. "Thank you, for keeping my secret. Now get inside before you catch a chill, i'll see you later!" She said and she took off for home.

When she arrived home, she found all the lights were off, so she quietly crept into her room and plopped onto her bed. "Oh gosh, what have i done?" She asked herself.

_I kissed him! I actually kissed him! Now what am i going to do? I've pretty much just proved i like him, and i still have to do so much before i go back home, in the sea. I don't regret doing it, i just regret the fact that i'll have to leave him, once this job is done._ She thought and she drifted to sleep, wondering if what she did was the right thing to do.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well that was an interesting chapter to make. By now i'm just bored with not seeing anybody else's love story, i am going to put more Lucia and Kaito moments, and more Hanon and Nagisa moments, and more Rina and Hamasaki, and dog gone it, i'm going to do it soon, before or after the trouble, i don't know, and oh crap i'm babbling, i have gotta stop doing that. Uh, well, see you in the next chapter, i hope.

SEE YUZ!


	11. The Hunt and Preperations

_**Mermaid Melody: Pearl Lullaby**_

**Chapter 11**

"Sister, come on, wake up." Seira said as she shook Sakura. "Huh? Aww man, i didn't get any sleep at all!" She said as she rolled over and fell out of bed. "Sister? Are you okay?" Seira asked.

"I'll tell you one thing, i may be okay, but Hanon's earring isn't." She answered. She then got up and went to get dressed. "So how long were you out last night?" Seira asked. "At least until 2:00 in the morning." She said as she struggled to get her skirt on.

"Gee, what were you doing all night long?" Seira asked. Then Sakura recalled last night's events, and she blushed at the one near the end. "Uh, nothing important or worth talking about, let's just get to school before Hanon asks." She said ushering Seira out the door. "Umm sis, are you going in your pajama shirt?" She asked. "What?" She asked, then she looked down, and she was still in her pajama shirt.

"Aww crap!" She said and ran back into her room and changed into her school shirt. "Okay, now i'm ready." She said and she and Seira ran down stairs and Lucia, Hanon and Rina were already waiting for them. Then they went out the door and made the usual dash to school.

_What is with me today, i'm such a scatter brain. I guess it's just the loss of sleep._ Sakura thought.

They got to class and surprisingly there was still time left before class officially started.

The teacher came in a few minutes later and immediately began the lecture on the war between the japanese and the koreans. Sakura fell asleep during the middle of it.

"And so during the middle of the war, the japanese were losing soldiers to the koreans, that's when the big headache came." The teacher said and shut her book. "Huh?" The whole class said.

That's when the teacher turned around and threw her piece of chalk at Sakura and it hit her head. "Gah!" Sakura screamed as she fell out of her chair. The whole class started laughing at her reflex. "Miss Tsuomi, i know you are young and the world seems more fun at night.But that's no excuse for sleeping in my class, the next time to fall asleep, i'll have no choice but throw a text book instead of chalk." The teacher scolded.

Sakura climbed back into her chair. "Yes, ma'am." She said and sat up straight. _Oh man, what a headache!_ She thought and she tried her best not to fall asleep again. Then she heard a piece of paper fall onto her desk. "Hmm?" She mumbled as she picked it up and read it.

_'Sakura, Hanon wants to see us immediately after school. So no going on after school dates with Keisuke, you hear? Lucia.' _

Sakura blushed a little at the last part but she just turned around and smiled at Lucia, and ignored the smug smile Hanon was throwing at her.

After class Hanon gathered herself, Lucia, Rina, Sakura and Seira and started walking them outside so they couldn't go anywhere. "Oi, you guys!" Kaito called as he and Nagisa, and even Hamasaki and Keisuke were walking towards them. "Where are you guys going in such a hurry?" Nagisa asked Hanon.

"I have strict obligations to get these 4 home without you guy's interferance. I am sorry, but we have serious work to do!" She said and she began shoving them out of the schoolyard. "Hanon, why do we have to go in such pushy manners!?" Sakura asked. "And what the heck is so important that we have to be dragged away like this!?" Lucia asked.

"And how come your the only one who knows about it!?" Rina asked. "What the heck is with Hanon?" Hamasaki asked. "Not a clue, but she's going to far by pushing them like that."Nagisa said. "Not to mention the wierd secrecy." Kaito added. "That and saying we can't interfere." Keisuke added.

The four stood in confusion as they watched Hanon push them out of the schoolyard. "Hanon, knock. It. Off!" Sakura said. "Not until we get back to the house." Hanon said. "On the count of three, we get out of here." Lucia whispered to them, they all nodded. "One. Two. THREE!" She counted and they all ran for it.

"Hey! That's not fair, you can't run away from me! Get back here!" She shouted as she chased the four. "Not a chance, split up!" Rina said and the four split into two groups and went into opposite directions.

"Aww, that's not fair! How can i go after you now!?" Hanon said and she went after Sakura and Seira because they were closer. Lucia and Rina went back to the schoolyard.

"Kaito!" Lucia screamed. "Hamasaki!" Rina shouted. The guys stopped and both of them hid behind them. "Lucia, what're you doing?" Kaito asked. "H-Hanon is chasing us, we don't have a lot of time." Lucia huffed after running.

"Why is Hanon so desperate to get you home?" Hamasaki asked. "We don't know, she won't tell us until we get there." Rina answered.

"Ah ha! I finally found you!" Hanon said and she had Sakura and Seira in her hand, they were like captured animals, they were crying stupid tears. "She caught us at a dead end. We were unable to escape her for long." Sakura said. "And she wasn't very nice with the capture either." Seira said.

"And now it's your turn!" Hanon said.

"Aww crap, we'll see you later!" Lucia said as she and Rina ran for it. "Lucia! Rina!" They all called and Hanon ran after her dragging Sakura and Seira with her. "Someone get this lunatic off us!" They both cried.

Kaito, and the other guys just sweatdropped. "Honestly, those five are nuts." Nagisa said, and the other guys just nodded.

"Got you!" They heard Hanon shout. "Hanon!" They heard Lucia and Rina scream. "Geez, i'm scared to see what she's doing to them, what if shes torturing them, or worse, maybe she's str-" "Shut up Nagisa!" The other guys shouted.

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the den. Caren, Noel, Coco, Hippo, Nikora, Taki, Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Sakura, and Seira too.

"Finally, Hanon, i told you to get them home immediately after school. What took you so long?" Nikora asked. "These four tried to run away and so i had to hunt them down, and capture, i mean grab, i mean bring them here nicely." Hanon lied. "That's not what happened! She-" Lucia said but she had her mouth covered by Hanon.

"Anyway, the only reason i asked Hanon to bring you here so fast is because the baths need more business and it was her idea to put on a show." Nikora explained. "If that was the reason, why didn't you tell us before we ended up in a wild goose chase?" Rina asked.

"Oh Rina, your so funny! Anyway, Nikora told me about how the baths need more customers and so i came up with the ultimate idea to bring in big business!" Hanon said.

"And that is?" Sakura asked. "And that is, to put together a Fashion Show / Idol Concert!" Hanon said pointing to the ceiling.

"WHAT!?" Sakura, Seira, Lucia, and Rina shouted. "Yeah, you see, i figured that if we just had a boring fundraiser to raise money, it would just get us money for a short time and not get us any more customers than we already have. But then it came to me, if we have a fashion show and a concert, we can gather almost the whole town, and they'll come back to see us!" Hanon said and she visioned all the hot guys coming to eye her in a fashion show.

"Stop thinking weird thoughts!" Everyone shouted. "What? Don't you like this idea?" Hanon asked, snapping out of her fantasy. "Where would we get clothes that don't already exist for a fashion show?" Caren asked.

"I'll be the designer, after all, i am the person with the most fashion sense in this group." She said running a hand through her hair. "What's that supposed to mean!?" Everyone shouted. "Only that i'm trying to get this business running smoothly again!" Hanon said.

"Fine, i'll do it, but no skimpy outfits!" Sakura said. "Sister?" Seira said. "Don't worry, i'm starting to actually want to be in it." Sakura said with a smile. "Then me too! Me too!" Seira said. "I guess we'll do it too." Caren said. "I will if you don't make revealing outfits Hanon." Lucia said.

"Now why would i make outfits like that?" Hanon asked with a fake angelic face on. "Rina will you do it too? Huh?" Hanon asked with a face that made Rina uncomfortable. She had big eyes and a quivering mouth. "Fine." Rina gave in.

"Yay! Everyone's doing it. Now, Taki, hippo, and Nikora will be the ones who assist the show and take care of the entrance, tickets, and advertising. The rest of us will be the models and singers!" Hanon said with a big smile.

"So what exactly are we supposed to be doing?" Noel asked.

"Simple really, you just walk down the catwalk and then sing in the modeling dress afterwards.

Now, i'm going to begin the designing, the show is exacty 1 week from today, and you are not to speak a word of this to anyone outside this house. Not unless it's on a poster for advertisement. I'm going to go design, Hippo, i'd like you to go pick up some material. Here, this list should help you." Hanon said as she handed a piece of paper to Hippo.

"Okay, Hanon." he said and he turned into his human self and went to the market. "But hanon, you can't possibly do all the preperations in one week." Coco said. "You don't know who your saying that to, your talking about the person did her whole science fair project on the wonders of fashion." Hanon said. "Yeah, and that project didn't really have a relation to science but it still wo a ribbon." Rina said.

"The point is that i can get everything done in a flash. And i'l be able to do this faster than you can say 'Mermaid Princess'. Now, we need all the tables gathered together to form a stage and a catwalk. You guys can handle that, and Nikora, you handle advertisements, and taki, you handle making the tickets, we don't want any bad boys coming to peek at us." Hanon said and went upstairs to design her line of "Fashion".

"What the?" Caren said. "I think we were just made into dolls." Sakura said. "Dolls that are about to be played with." Seira added. "And dressed up." Lucia added. "And be made to walk and talk and sing how the play person wants." Rina added.

"Not only that, but we can't say anything to Keisuke or the others." Sakura said. "What? Do you want that badly to tell him your going to model in some kind of sexy outfit?" Caren, Noel and Coco asked and gathered around with smug smiles.

"What!? No! I just, hey, why don't you pick on Lucia, Hanon and Rina, they probably wanna tell them too." She said and pointed to them.

"What, don't force this on us! Your the one who stayed out til 2 in the morning to be with your new boyfriend!" Lucia said. "He is not, okay well maybe he is. But what about you? You sneak out almost every night to go see yours!" Sakura said with an evil smile.

"What? I do not! And even if i did, how would you know!?" Lucia asked blushing wildly. "Don't play dumb, i hear you sneaking out every time." Sakura accused. "So what do you do with Kaito after hours?" Caren Noel and Coco asked, finding a new victim.

"Wait, wait! Sakura was out REAL late last night, she must've done more than me, even if i do go out to see Kaito, i don't stay out too late, at least, not as late as 2:00 a.m." Lucia said. "That's right, what were you doing with Keisuke that long anyway?" they asked switching back over to her.

"Nothing! I just stayed with him until he woke up and took him home, that's it!" Sakura said blushing just as much as Lucia.

"But what happened to make him your boyfriend?" They pushed. "Umm, umm." She studdered. "Oh! Did you really go THAT far? We're so jealous!" Noel said. "WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" Sakura shouted.

"Aww, how boring." Coco said. _If i tell them i kissed him, they'll be all over me and him, i can't say anything about it, even though i want to. After all, he wasn't such a bad kisser. OH NO! I'm getting bad thoughts in my head, i think my face matches my hair again. _Sakura thought and was as red as a red pepper.

"W-Well, what does Luciado with Kaito at night!?" Sakura said trying to get the attention away from her face. "Oh, yeah Lucia what?" They aked. It was like a game of tennis, the ball goes back and forth between players, and Sakura and Lucia are the players, and Caren Noel and Coco are the ball.

"W-We don't do anything, we just go to the beach and talk a little, and maybe watch the ocean. B-b-but we don't do anything provocative or anything. He just likes to tease me most of the time we talk." Lucia said waving her arms in denial about doing bad things.

"How boring, come on, let's go see Hanon." Noel said. Then the tree went upstairs. Lucia and Sakura sighed in relief.

"Geez, when will they ever stop barging into our privacy?" Lucia asked. "I don't know but i'm sorry for pushing them onto you." Sakura said. "Me too. Come on, let's try and get this show set up, you too, Rina, Seira." Lucia said.

"Sure!" Seira said gleefully. "Fine." Rina sighed and they began moving tables to form a stage and a catwalk. "I think that table should go along the end." Sakura said. "Yeah, i think so too." Lucia agreed.

"Nikora, i'm back with Hanon's material." Hippo said as he lugged mountains of fabric. "Fabulous, you've got my material! Now i can start the sewing!" Hanon said coming downstairs and taking the fabric.

"Your already done designing?" Rina asked. "Yup, i told you i work fast!" She said and went back upstairs into her workshop, or her bedroom.

They were all so surprised at Hanon's speed. The remaining people just went back to working on the show that was only a week away, the show, that would probably be not only change their outlook on fashion, but also, the night they can strut their stuff in front of their boyfriends.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter, so Hanon wants to help bring business to the baths, and in order to do that, they gotta dress up and sing? In front of the guys no less? Well, next chapter should be an interesting one. Toon in for the upcoming _love _chapter: The Show That Brightened Their Love.

SEE YUZ! Peace!


	12. One Can Only Imagine

_**Mermaid Melody: Pearl Lullaby**_

**Chapter 12**

"Master Misani, we have been watching the mermaids for at least a month, when can we finally go after them?" Sheshe asked. "Patience is a vertue Sheshe, you must have it if you wish to control this world. But if it will make you happy, i suppose it's time for us to go into the next stage." Misani said.

"And what is the next stage master?" Mimi asked.

"What is the one thing the mermaid princesses treasure most?" Misani asked. "Their pearls?" Mimi said. "Close but not what i had in mind." Misani said with a hidden smile.

"Then what, master?" Sheshe asked. "Love. If you take away the thing they love most, they'll be so vulnerable, they won't be able to get in my way. I want this world to suffer, i want it's people and everyone in this world to suffer, i want every creature to suffer for what they did to me!" She said.

"Master?" Mimi said. "Enough, it's time, wait two more days and keep a close eye on them, find the thing they love most, and two days from now, take it away." She said as she disappeared once more into the shadows.

* * *

It was the day before the show, and Hanon had been quiet the whole time, keeping all her designs a secret, at least until tonight.

Everyone was gathered in the den again, and Hanon came downstairs.

"Okay everyone, i have completed the designs and they are ready for someone to get into them." She announced. "But Hanon, it takes hours to do even one outfit, how could you have done 8 in 6 days?" Noel asked.

"I have been working nonstop, because when it comes to fashion, it is an art, an art that calls to me, and i must answer it's call with fighting spirit!" She said, and an angelic glow shined upon her heroic stance.

"Okay? In any case, what the heck are we supposedly going to wear?" Caren asked. "And how do you know they'll fit us?" Lucia asked.

"Oh, they'll fit you, i sorta went through everyone's clothes to get their measurments." She laughed. "YOU WHAT!?" Everyone shouted. "Well, how can i get your sizes if i don't rummage through your stuff?" She asked. "TRY ASKING!" Everyone shouted again. "Well i wanted it to be a surprise. Anyway, enough chit chat, let's see how they look on you." She said and she ran back upstairs to get the outfits.

"Oh man, i can't imagine what she's going to make us wear." Rina said. "Well it's Hanon, and you gotta admit, she has a pretty nice fashion sense." Sakura said. "Except when it comes to swimsuits, then she goes off the deep end. I'm sure Lucia knows what i mean." Coco snickered.

"What!?" Lucia said turning a deep shade of red. "Now now, no picking on poor defenseless Lucia." Sakura said. "Thank you Sakura." Lucia said. "Even if she is a victim to Hanon's fashion crisis." She added. "What!?" Lucia said. "I'm back!" Hanon said coming down the stairs.

"Okay, everyone has their color, and a different design for each person. And don't worry, none of these designs have been made yet, they're all new designs. Maybe someone will wanna buy my designs and make me a professional and famous designer, and all the guys will be head over heals in love with my fashionable beauty." She said with stars in her eyes.

"Careful Hanon, your drooling." Seira said. "Oh, right, anyway, grab your color and try them on. Nikora, Hippo, i trust everything's set?" She asked as she turned to them.

"Yeah, we sold lots of tickets, and the set's already up. If this works, we'll get lots of customers, maybe while they're waiting for the show, they'll have a bath?" Nikora said. "Yup, but i hope there isn't too many boys, it's bad enough these mermaids are in love already." Hippo said and got smacked with a paper fan.

"Oh by the way, i made outfits for you two too." Hanon said putting away her fan and handing their clothes to them. "Oh my, this dress is just beautiful Hanon, you should design for a living." Nikora, she was so amazed by the purple dress Hanon had gave her.

"Naturally." Hanon said. "Hanon! This suite, it's so handsome, it's better than my current one." Hippo said. "And there's a second one for your human form too, so now you have 2 of the same suites, for both your forms." Hanon said.

"Oh, i am so touched, this suite is so, so, so beautiful, it'll make me even more handsome than i already am." He said.

"Keep dreaming hotshot." Hanon mumbled. "What?" Hippo asked, too amazed in his suite to notice what she said. "Nothing, enjoy them." She said and she went to see the other girls. "What about your dress Hanon?" Nikora asked. "I aready have it ready, it's all set for tomorrow night." She smiled and went back to the others.

"Hanon, my dress is so beautiful, Subaru is going to be drooling over me!" Caren squealed. (A.N. Because i like surprises, whether you like it or not, i won't reveal what their dresses look like until the show. End of commentary.)

"I know, and i'm sure Nagisa will be head over heels in love with me even more when he sees my dress!" Hanon squealed too.

"Rina, that outfit is so cute, you look like a real model!" Coco said. "Not really. But i feel a little too classy in this outfit Hanon." Rina said. "Nonsense, you look terrific, and i'm sure Hamasaki will think so too!" Hanon said.

Rina blushed slightly. "Don't say that, now i feel nervous." Rina said. "You'll be fine, it can't be as humiliatin as Lucia's." Noel said. "Noel!" Lucia said from the baths, were they had a mirror.

"What? What's wrong with it, you said your self it was cute." Noel said. "That was before i saw how it looked on me!" Lucia said. "Oh, your such a critic, it's a masterpiece, i'd say your is one of my best." Hanon said pulling her out for all to see her.

"Hanon!" Lucia said, and she felt way too embarrassed to go on with the show now. "Don't you even think about dropping out, what would Kaito say if he found out he wouldn't get to see his beloved Lucia onstage?" Hanon asked.

"But i don't wanna show this dress to people, especially Kaito!" Lucia said. "Lucia, what's worse, going out in this, or that one swimsuit i got you last summer?" Hanon whispered.

Lucia turned a deep red when she remembered that swimsuit Hanon got her that summer, oh gosh, everywhere she went guys were staring at her. "Hanon, don't remind me of that! Okay, i see what your doing, i'll do it, this dress isn't really all that bad." Lucia said with a smile.

"Thank you, i really think it's one of the best." Hanon said. "Ooh! Sister, you look absolutely gorgeous!" Seira said.

"No, no no, i'm not all that special, Lucia's is way more pretty." Sakura said, and she was too nervous to actually say how much she liked the dress. "Lucia's is pretty yes, but yours brings out your eyes." Seira said. "I'd say if it had to go with my eyes, it would go better with my mermaid eyes." Sakura said.

"Actually, that dress looks better with your brown eyes, instead of your emerald green eyes, those eyes go better with your mermaid form." Caren said.

"Seira, you look totally cuter than usual!" Sakura said, getting the subject off her. "I know, this dress is so cute! I like the ruffles on the bottom!" She said twirling in her dress.

"Alright, now that everyone has seen themselves in their outfits, cough them up, you can enjoy them more tomorrow night. And when it's over, you can wear them anytime." Hanon said. "Okay." Everyone said and changed out of their outfits.

"Nikora, Hippo, did you try on your outfits?" Hanon asked. "I did, and i must say, it brings out my handsome penguin features." Hippo said. "I haven't yet, i was too amazed by the girls' outfits i didn't bother to change. But i will do it, and let you know how it is." Nikora said. "Taki!" Hanon called.

"Yes Hanon?" Taki said a she entered the room. "Where were you, we already finished the tryouts for the show." Hanon said. "Listen Hanon, if this show continues tomrrow evening, someone in this house, will suffer a terrible fate." Taki said with serious eyes.

"Guh." Hanon said. "But i'm sure i'm just picking up some TV show frequency again." Taki said with a smile waving her hand. Hanon sweatdropped. "If your gonna lie, get better at it." Hanon said.

* * *

Lucia walked down the beach and sat on the peak like she usually did. She felt uneasy about tomorrow. What if what Taki said was true?

_I'm so nervous about tomorrow night, all those people are going staring at me, including boys, and especially Kaito. Aww man, why did she pick ME to wear that dress, it was pretty, and down right adorable, but on me it loos a little skimpy. I don't want to be stared at by strangers and have them eye me with eyes like daggers. _Lucia thought.

The very idea of so many men looking at her made her shiver, she didn't want them to come to her after the show and ask her out or maybe even try to feel her up, or maybe even do other wrong things to her. She shivered at the very thought. Then she felt a jacket come onto her shoulders.

"It's a little chilly, if you sit here without a jacket, you'll get sick and Hanon will kill you for not being i the show." She heard a voice say.

"Sakura." Lucia said. "Hiya." She said as she sat next to her. "I couldn't sleep so i decided to come here, i was actually thinking about going for a swim, but it's a little too cold for me. How about you?" She asked.

"I was actually waiting for someone." Lucia said. "Kaito?" Sakura asked. Lucia nodded. "If you don't mind me asking, what is it you see in him?" She asked. "Shouldn't i ask what you see in Keisuke?" Lucia asked. "Um, well, you don't have to, uh, well, Keisuke, he's a nice guy, and he's funny. He's a litle perverted but he means well, he's protective, and he has the best trait i could ever ask for." She said with a smile.

"What's that?" Lucia asked. "He was able to see through my mermaid form, and see me. Even though he had never seen my mermaid form, he still knew it was my human form inside, and he didn't need any help in figuring it out. I was so happy when i had found someone who could see right through a persons appearance and see into their heart." Sakura said.

"That's something i wish Kaito had at first. He had all the other traits, except that one, but it wasn't his fault, it was because i just didn't act the way i did in my human form, i acted way too different, and made it hard for him to figure out it was me. Even though he knows i'm the mermaid now, i still feel bad for all the torment he must've gone through to choose between me and the mermaid me." Lucia said.

"Lucia, i'm sure it wasn't tormenting him, you couldn't help the fact that we're forbidden to tell our secrets, but i heard that you all did, and got away scott free from the fate that would usually have been done. So you were able to tell him, or in your case show him you were her, and i'm positive he felt so much better knowing he didn't have to choose between the 2 forms of the person he loved more than anything in this world." Sakura said.

"Sakura." Lucia said as she looked at her, Sakura's eyes were calm, and her smil was low, but she showed affection, and wasn't showing any dishonesty.

"You know, even though we're mermaids, and they're humans, we can still feel love, and have love be returned. Even when we don't see them, their love still comes to us every second. And when we leave, we'll still be able to feel their love and they'll be able to feel ours." Sakura said now staring into the sky, looking at the stars.

"Unh." Lucia mumbled she was moved by those words. "So even if we're all miles apart, we'll still be connected by our hearts and those ties will never break or undo. Because they're bound by the magic of love and friendship." Sakura added as she put a hand over her heart.

She looked to Lucia and smiled a big grin. "So don't worry, tomorrow night, Kaito will be even more amazed by your beauty than he ever has before. I just know it!" She said. "Hm, thank you Sakura." Lucia whispered. "Your welcome, everyone has doubts, and sometimes, those doubts eat away at your fears and they bring themselves to life. But if your willing to fight them, they won't hurt you. You know sometimes it's your own fears that make you feel pain." She said.

"Is there something that happened to you to make you say this?" Lucia asked. "No, but i know what it's like to be scared." She said referring to when Keisuke was caught by the monster, and when he was in the hospital.

"But in any case, everyone deserves a chance at love, even those who have done terrible deeds, it doesn't matter, every single creature in this world deserves a chance to explore the wonders of love. And see what kind of joy it is, because even though some people are totally different, like us and humans, it doesn't matter. " She said and paused for a second.

"Because we don't care about species we care about what we feel, we want what makes us happy, and nothing would make me happier than to see all of you happy. I'd do anything to keep those smiles on your faces. You have no idea how special you all are to me, and i promise form now until the day i die, that i will always protect you all from the pain and suffering, so that i can still see those smiles." Sakura vowed.

"Sakura." Lucia was about to say she didn't have to, but Sakura looked as if she already made up her mind. Lucia felt as if Sakura was her big sister, she felt so much better abou herself now that she knew that Sakura had finally opened up to her. "How come you don't open up like this to the others?" She asked.

"Well, i guess in the moment, i felt as if i could say anything and it would help me realize just how much i needed you." She said.

"You need us?" She asked. "Yeah, i need you all, because you were the only real family i had ever had, i never really expirienced love and friendship in the sea. And sometimes i feel like a useless memraid because i refer to myself as a substitute. But when i'm here, with Seira, i feel needed and wanted in this world." She admitted.

"Your always needed Sakura, nobody will ever not want you around. You are one of the greatest things that have ever come into our lives, especially Seira's." Lucia said as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, and i know that life should be easier from now on, and you just get ready for tomorrow evening, i'm sure you'll be the most beautiful thing on that stage the whole time. Not to mention the fact that 've got a little something extra planned. Hann doesn't know about it, but Nikora does, and she thinks it's a fine idea." She said as she stretched.

"What is it?" Lucia asked, curious. "Ah ah ah! You have to wait like everyone else." She said.

"Aw, your being mean!" Lucia pouted. "Aw, don't be like that, you'll see tomorrow i promise." She said and she grabbed her pinky with hers. "Pinky swear, that i will not only protect you, but i will show you the greatest act of your life." She smiled.

Lucia smiled too. "Kay." She said. She began shivering a little more. "Are you still cold, good gosh girl, if that boy doesn't hurry it up, you'll freeze. Come here." She said and she hugged Lucia to keep her warm.

"Ah, Sakura." Lucia mumbled. "Don't worry, i don't have any diseases that transfer through physical contact. Besides, i wanted a hug." She giggled. Lucia just giggled with her and hugged her back. "Thank you Sakura, for everything." She whispered. "I should be saying that to you." She said.

"You still cold?" Sakura asked. "No, thanks to you, i feel much warmer." Lucia said and Sakura let go of her but kept an arm on her shoulder. Then Sakura chuckled. "Judging by your presence, i'm guessing you've finally arrived?" She said as she turned around. "Huh?" Lucia sid and she turned around and Kaito was several feet away.

"Ah, Kaito." Lucia said happily. "Well then, i'll take this as my cue to leave, see you at home Lucia." Sakura said as she got up and walked down the peak but stopped next to Kaito.

"Please, don't let her go, not for a minute." She whispered and continued walking down the peak and headed for home. Kaito heard her, but didn't know how to understand what she meant. But he took a wild guess.

"Sorry i made you wait, i hope you weren't for very long." He said as he sat next to her and she immediately laid her head on his shoulder. "Were you really that anxious to see me?" He asked. "Mm hmm." She mumbled. He just smiled and put his arm around her.

_I still can't help but wonder what Sakura meant by that, did she and Lucia have some wierd discussion? I guessi shouldn't ask, Lucia seems happy enough, i'll just let it be._ He thought and just kept her close to him, not letting go, just like Sakura said.

* * *

So, that's it huh? I've finally found you." Sheshe said. "Sister, now?" Mimi asked. "Not yet, we wait until tomorrow is done, then we take her, we wouldn't want their precious show to be ruined, now do we?" Sheshe asked.

They quickly went back to Misani's keep. "Master, we have found her, the person most precious to the mermaids, but we've also found a boy." Mimi said to Misani.

"It doesn't matter which one you take, take the one who is the most precious, for tomorrow night, will be their final night of freedom. They shall suffer as i have, they shall see how much hate i have stored within me, because of those infernal mermaids, i have suffered a broken heart, and now they shall feel my hate!" Misani screamed.

"Yes master, we understand." Sheshe and Mimi said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Misani must have some big grudge against the princesses, bigger than Gackto's or the Prince of the Sea of Japan's. Well anyway. Next time on Pearl lullaby: The Night The Love Sang. See yuz then! 3 Peace out.

RedPearlVoice.


	13. Special: The Night The Love Sang

Hiya everyone, this is the creator of this wonderful story, RedPearlVoice. I'm surprised you've made it this far, well, as a reward, i'm giving you a special chapter!

In today's episode of Pearl lullaby, we will be featuring in order of appearance the songs - bum ba da bum! - Kimi Ni Fuku Kaze, Aurora Kaze Ni Notte, Birth of Love, Beautiful Wish, Star jewel, Koi Wa Nandarou (With special features), Ever Blue, Dancing All Alone, and Legend of Mermaid.

Now i know 2 of these songs don't go into the series, but they're perfect for this particular chapter, if you wish to listen to them, go onto youtube and type in the song, they're all great songs. Enjoy the special. Tee Hee.

_**Mermaid Melody: Pearl Lullaby (Special)**_

**Chapter 13**

It was finally here, the day of the big show, the day when the baths would be the most crowded. Everyone but Hanon was nervous, Hanon was actually excited and wanted to always be in front of big crowds, then again, she likes being the center of attention.

"Hanon, the people are starting to arrive and some of them have come to have a bath while they wait. I had no idea an idea as crazy as this would bring in so much business." Nikora said. "Naturally it is me who comes up with the greatest event to ever happen in our human lives!" Hanon said.

"And where is my applause?" Hanon asked, and Lucia, Sakura, Rina, and Coco clapped sarcastically.

"Thank you, thank you, and as a speech, i would like to give thanks to-" "Okay, it's about time for us to get ready, start getting into your outfits!" Coco inturrupted. "Hey!" Hanon pouted.

"Sorry Hanon, but she's right." Hippo said, now dressed in his new suite. "Oh Hippo, you look so handesome!" Yuri squealed. Hippo was in his human form of course.

"Thank you Yuri, you look beautiful yourself." He said and held her hand and she blushed a little. "Hippo." She whispered.

"Yuri." He whispered back. "Okay, i'm gonna throw up, it's time for you two to go into the front. Before i gag." Caren said, and whispered the last part.

"Oh, you guys always act lovey dovey in front of me even though i don't lie it, especially when it's with humans." Hippo said.

"Well, we could be a lot worse, we could be sneaking off at night like Lucia does." Caren said. "Huh?" Hippo said. "Oh uh, nothing, nothing at all!" Caren said and went into her room.

Everyone gathered in Caren's purple room and fully dressed. Hanon burst in and shut the door super fast. "Okay! Everybody READY? You ready to STRUT your STUFF? Come on, who's ready!?" Hanon shouted with anxiety.

"Me!" Caren said. "Me too!" Noel said. "Me three!" Coco said. "Not me." Rina said.

"Aw, what's that mean Rina?" Hanon asked. "She's just nervous about seeing Hamasaki staring at her in the audience!" Caren pointed out. "Caren!" Rina said turning red.

"Your one to talk sis, your nervous about Subaru seeing you, in the front row too." Noel said. "Sister!" Caren said turning redder than Rina's.

"In any case, any questions before we go on!?" Hanon asked with a great big smile. "Um i do." Lucia asked. "What is it?" Hanon asked. "I was wondering if you could put straps on this dress?" Lucia asked. "Straps!? On that design, you've gotta be kidding!" Hanon laughed.

"What?" Lucia said. "Straps just don't go with that dress, they'd be a nuisance, and look terrible with that perfectly fine dress. Besides, it's too late to make any changes to any of these outfits." Hanon said, arms crossed.

"Aw Hanon." Lucia said. "Hey, if you have any more complaints, you can tell them to my back-up outfit i have for the person who doesn't appreciate their current outfit. I've been keeping it in storage for a special occasion." Hanon said with a smug grin.

"Oh no, not that outfit i'm thinking of?" Rina asked. "Oh yeah!" Hanon said, her smug grin, now turned into and evil smile.

"What outfit are you guys talking about?" Coco asked. "It's the most revealing, degrading, embarrassing, and eyecatching outfit Hanon has ever showed us." Rina said and began to shake at the thought.

"Oh now i remember that outfit, she tried to get me to wear it!" Lucia said. "Right, and the next person to complain will be forced to strut and sing in that outfit for all to see. It's another way of making you noticible and the main attraction." Hanon said, picturing it now.

"Uh, on second thought Hanon, this dress is much better without the straps, it gives it that admirable look." Lucia said. "That's more like it. Any more complaints?" She asked. "No, we're good." Sakura answered for them. "Actually i would like to see this outfit." Caren said boldly.

"You'll regret it, don't do it!" Rina urged. "Okay, right this way to my private closet." Hanon said leading her out of the room.

Two minutes later: "Three, two, one." Luci counted. "Aaah!" Caren screamed as she ran back into the room. "That outfit is diabolicle! It's, it's, it should be locked away in a box and thrown into Mt. Fuji!" Caren said and was shaking like crazy.

"Now then, i say, once Caren stops exhadgerating, we can start the show. Now if you'll excuse me, i'm going to get dressed and tell Nikora we're ready, you have until Hippo comes to get you to pull your nervous selves together." Hanon said and left the room.

"Was that outfit really that scary Caren?" Noel asked. "Yeah, it was exactly as Rina described. It was the most terrible outfit that only girls as brave as Hanon can wear." Caren studdered. "Wow, that's one bad outfit." Sakura said.

"Come on Caren, get it together, we've got a show to do!" Coco said shaking her.

* * *

Outside in the audience, Subaru, Kaito, Nagisa, Keisuke, and Hamasaki were sitting down. "You have any idea what this is about?" Hamasaki asked. "No, Hanon wouldn't tell me anything." Nagisa said.

"Lucia wouldn't tell me anything either." Kaito said. "And Sakura was tight-lipped about it too." Keisuke said.

"Caren said Hanon made them swear not to tell anyone about it." Subaru said. "So basically your girlfriend is being a dictator Nagisa." Hamasaki said. "Hanon's a lot of things, but i don't think dictator's one of them." Nagisa said. "Hey guys." Nikora greeted. "Hey, do you know what's going on?" Keisuke asked.

"Yup, but i'm unauthorized to tell." Nikora laughed.

"Why not?" Kaito asked. "You'll just have to watch and find out." She said and walked away. "Aw man, we gotta wait til this thing starts? Why they just tell us the big secret?" Nagisa said. "Still, wasn't that a new dress Nikora was wearing?" Hamasaki asked.

"Yeah, come to think of it, that dress looks like that one design i saw." Nagisa said. "When?" Subaru asked. "Four days ago at school, a piece of paperfell out of her notebook and i caught a glimpse of a design. And it looks the exact same as Nikora's dress." Nagisa explained.

"So are you saying that Hanon made all their dresses?" Keisuke asked. "I don't know but seeing how it's Hanon, she might have made them some weird outfits, you know her taste in clothes." Nagisa said. They all thought about it for a minute, and due to Hanon's past expirements with clothes, they could only imagine what she made for them to where.

_"And now, for your viewing pleasure, the Pearl Baths and it's helpers, would like to present a special show featuring a fashion show, and an idol concert. All this has been made possible by Hanon Hosho, who deserves all the credit for the designs in the fashion show. Please enjoy and maybe after the show, our performers will give you an autograph, just kidding." _Nikora announced onstage and the lights went dim.

"Okay, Nikora has just announced us, so Caren, it's time." Hanon said. "Got it." Caren said nervously. But it was the luck of the draw, and that's a literal term. Several minutes ago they drew lots and it was her curse to go first.

"Okay, i'm ready." She she taking in a deep breath. "Good, start the music Hippo." Hanon said and went backstage where no one could her when the curtains opened.

The music began and everyone in the audience quieted down.

"_Hashiri dasu shunkan sakamichi de kaze ni_

_Yakitsuketa hizashi ga mune no oku atsuku shita."_

The curtain opened revealing Caren. She opened her eyes and began walking down the runway, all amazed by the very dress she wore. She wore a dark purple that was almost as dark as her hair, the dress went a little down to her ankles, and had arm sleeves that were off the shoulder. Her shoes were open toed heels.

She stopped at the edge and looked to Subaru who was staring at her with amazed eyes. She didn't feel so nervous anymore, she knew she could do this. So she twirled once or twice so everyone could see her dress, and turned to go back.

_"Kimi ni chikazuite iku tabi hayaku naru_

_Toki wo kakeru hajimari no yokan saseru anata ga suki."_

It was Seira's turn now, she wasn't nervous at all, she went on with her usual smile, and almost skipped the whole way down the runway twirling in her dress. Seira's was a smaller version of Sakura's, only the skirt stuck out more and had fluffy ruffles along the bottom, and it was button up from the back. It had a bright orange in color, and the ruffles were a pale white. Her shoes were white dress shoes.

The crowd just awwed at the cuteness of the little girl, she gave a smile and twirled some more and skipped back to the back where she turned around and gave the audience the cutest little smile she could ever make.

_"Chiisana ai de itsumo soba de atarimae no jikan_

_Kyou dekiru koto wa konna fuu ni nanigenai koto de_

_Kimi ga furimuku you ni majikaku kitta kami ge yurete_

_Mata hitotsu fueru waraigoe sora ni hibite yuku."_

Now it's Sakura's turn. She slowly walked onto stage avoiding eye contact with the audience until she was on the runway. She looked into their faces and they were all giving her the 'Oh my gosh, how pretty.' look, especially the guys. She put a hand on her waist and gave off a smile to decrease her nerves, which surprisingly worked.

Sakura's dress was just a bigger version of Seira's with minor differences, no ruffles on the bottom trim, and hers had spaghetti straps and her dress was scarlet red. Her shoes were a bright red with little stars on the strps, open toe, like Caren's. Her hair was up in a ponytail instead of the usual hairstyle, down with two pigtails in the back. She looked at Keisuke and blushed slightly, he stared at her.

_Just wait until later, he'll really be amazed even more than he is now._ She thought and gave off a giggle. She walked back and gave one last look before going off stage.

_"Yasashisa ni amaete sukoshi dake kizutsuita_

_Utsuriyuku kisetsu ni mata futari musubareru."_

Now, Rina's turn. She walked out with her usual stern look,no smile just her ordinary coolness, the same that Hamasaki liked about her. She walked out in a black pair of pants, a lime green shirt, barely shown from her dark seaweed green jacket. Hanon specially made Rina an outfit she could feel most comfortable in because of her tomboyishness. Her shoes were her normal tennis shoes that went gret with her outfit.

_Everyone's staring right at me, but i do like these clothes. _She thought and she actually started smiling. She stopped at the end and gave a little turn to show the back of her jacket had a design on it, it was a seashell jeweled in green emeralds, fake of course but still pretty. Her hair was up in a bun so people could see the design.

(A.N. The shell design is the same shell as Rina's earrings.) She walked back and flashed a smile before she went back stage.

_"Konna shunkan wo shiawase to yobetara _

_Mitsumeatte kono machi de deaeta kiseki wo kanjiteru."_

It was Lucia's turn now, Hanon did say her dress was her best wrk out of all of them, let's see what the audience (and Kaito, tee hee.) think. She walked out with her hand to her chest. She was a little red in her face but it didn't bother her, she walked out into the light and everyone saw her. Her hair was in the usual hairstyle.

Her dress, was indeed strapless, it was long and went down to her left ankle, her right one was bare because the dress had a slit that went up to a little ways below her right thigh. Which revealed her entire right leg, but the left was covered. A strapless dress with a right slit, plus, her dress was a bright pink and it shine in the light. Her shoes were a bright red that looked pink.

She looked out and saw eveyone was in even more aww then when they saw the others' dresses, excluding Rina who wasn't in a dress. Kaito was the most amazed, she could see his amazement and wasn't nervous anymore,

and she gave a little twirl and the skirt of her dress twirled with her, giving her an additional feature. Everyone clapped at her beauty, and she was giggling too. So she turned and went back to the stage, and before she was gone, she turned and blew a kiss, just for Kaito.

_"Toomawari shite kaeru kimi to mou sukoshi arukitai_

_Nanimo nai hi koso soba ni ite kaze ni naretara_

_Kumo no kirema ni todokisou dane onaji sora wo miage_

_Sono hitomi ni utsushita asu mo koushite sugoshitai."_

Hanon was up now, she came out in a beautitful aquamarine dress that went down to her knees and her shoes were just plain aqua heels, hard to find i might add. Her dress had a wavy trim and in her har was the aquamarine barrete that Nagisa gave to her. Her hair was up in a bun to show it. She glided across the runway and gave a twirl and bent over so the boys, including Nagisa, could see her dresses trim lift a little.

(A.N. Typical Hanon, doing that to get extra attention, like she needs anymore guys getting a nosebleed over her. XD) She stood straight again and winked at Nagisa and went back and left the stage after waving an attractive, yet irresistable smile with a wave.

_"Kyou mo tenohira ni noru you na yorokobi ga_

_afureru kara arigatou yasashiku naritai kimi no tame."_

Coco was up next, she came out in a sparkling bright yellow dress, her hair had been put into a ponytail, and her dress was strapless like Lucia's, only hers was like a prom dress, and it had a white belt that lied on her waist. Her shoes were white to go with the belt. She blew kisses to any cute guy she caught a glimpse of and some of them just waved and blushed, she was thinking they'd come ask her out after the show.

She gave a turn and went back doing it again to the same guys, she could've sworn one of them held up his hand and mouthed 'call me'. Yeah right, like she knew his number. Then she left off with a smile.

_"Chiisana ai de ii itsumo soba de atarimae no jikan_

_kyou dekiru koto wa konna fuu ni nanigenai koto de_

_Kimi ga furimuku you ni mijikaku kitta kami ga yurete_

_Mata hitotsu fueru waraigoe sora ni hibiite yuku."_

Last but certainly not least wa Noel, she strolled out in a dark blue dress with a white sweater over her dress, the sweater hark drak blue rings on the cuffs of the sleeves, and on the breast of the sweater that went all the way around. Her hair curled down onto her back and her shoes were dark blue with some white on the heels and a white bow on the arch.

She walked princess like to the end where she smiled and gave a little twirl and gave a wink and turned to go back, and as soon as she was back the curtain closed, and the music ended. The entire audience clapped and whistled, some calling out 'bravo' and others just clapping incredibly loudly.

_"We thank you for your amazement and are happy you enjoyed the fashion part, but the nights only halfway done, we still have our idol concert to do, so prepare to be even more amazed by their voices." _Nikora said over the microphone and the audience quieted down again.

The lights went dark again, and when they went back up, Caren was in center stage. She waited and the music came on and she began smiling her cool grin. Then her song began.

_"Asahi ga ureshikute_

_Omowazu namida ga deru_

_Dokoka de miteru ka na?_

_Onnaji sora dakara tsudzuiteru_

_Yume wa mada yume demo_

_(Let's stay ima anata ga)_

_Iru basho o shinjite_

_Oorora no kaze ni notte "my wish" todoiteru?_

_Mukae ni yuku yo datte zettai aitai yo_

_Juujisei no shita ima wa Two Life hanaretatte_

_Kokoro wa hitotsu_

_Onaji One Wish dakishimete_

_Doushite betsubetsu no _

_Unmei tadoru ndarou?_

_Yabureta "toki" no chizu_

_Nakushite hajimatta hontou no tabi_

_Mayottari naitari_

_(Let's Kiss! Ima jibun o)_

_Hagemashite ageyou_

_Kagayaku umi ni kitto "my faith" nemutteru_

_Murasaki no kaze fuite "Love Song" kikoetara_

_Mangetsu no yoru ni... kitto Two Heart u tau deshou_

_Chiisa na kandou_

_Dakedo... Supesharu na kimochi!!_

_Yume wa mada, yume demo_

_(Let's Stay, ima anata ga)_

_Iru basho o shinjite_

_Oorora no kaze ni notte "my wish" todoiteru?_

_Mukae ni yuku yo datte zettai aitai yo_

_Juujisei no shita ima wa Two Life hanaretatte_

_Kokoro wa hitotsu _

_Onaji One Wish dakishimete_

_Oorora no kaze ni notte "my wish" todoiteru?_

_Hanareta koto mo itsuka zettai "yokatta" tte.._

_Otona ni naru tame kitto Two Life tabi ni deta_

_Meguriau mono.. minna_

_Taisetsu ni shiyou!!_

She finished her song and the crowd went wild for her song, they loved th fact that she was wearing her dress too, as shedanced and sang in her beautiful outfit. _"That was Caren, now for Seira."_ Nikora announced on the microphone and the crowd clapped their opening applause.

"Hi everyone!" She greeted happily. "I would like to share this song with my sister." She said and Sakura nervously walked out onto the stage. "Come on sis, sing with me!" She said happily. "How could i refuse?" She said with a smile and the music started.

_"Ai to yume ga hitotsu ni nari_

_Kanashii "ima" o hoshikuzu ni shite_

_Kureru kara shinjite..._

_Umareta koto hokori ni shite_

_Tsuyoku hikaru tenshi no you na_

_Manazashi o kumorasenai de_

_Kono chikara yume no tame ni_

_Kaseru nara umarete yukitai no_

_Ai ni naritai..._

_Itsumo soba de mitsumete kita_

_Osorenai de tabi datte yuku_

_Sono yuuki mabushii..._

_Kurai ginga terasu tame ni _

_Umarete kita inochi no hikari_

_Sono imi o tsutaete itte_

_Sono chikara ai no tame ni _

_Tsukau nara mirai no chizu de sae_

_Kaete yukeru wa_

_Kono chikara yume no tame ni _

_Hateru nara umarete yukitai no_

_Ai ni naritai.."_

The two sisters took a bow and everyone clapped just as loud as they did for Caren. Then Seira skipped offstage, leaving Sakura alone. _"Now Sakura will sing her own song, by herself."_ Nikora announced.

The music started off with the music box.

_"Dareka no koe ni namae wo yobarete me wo samasu_

_Aoi nami ni ukabu umi no yurikago de_

_Yume wo miteta no_

_Kono umi no doko ka de ima arasuu koe ga suru_

_Naiteru kokoro kara ai wa umare nai _

_Kanashimi dake ga afurete shimau_

_Utsukushite umi no negai no kakera kara_

_Umarete yukitai hikari wo daite_

_Yuuyake ni somaru orenji no umi ni wa_

_Sekai no namida ga nemutteru_

_Umarete ku sono sekai ga watashi wo yonde ita...?_

_Fukai umi no soko de koe wa kikoeteta_

_Donna ni kuraku tsurai basho demo _

_Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara_

_Umarete yukitai yami wo hiraite_

_Asayake ni somaru murasaki no umi ni mo_

_Watashi no negai wa tokete iru_

_Itsuka kanashi arasoi no tane_

_Subete ga kieru soona hi ga kite_

_Hitotsu no ai wo utaitai... aoi umi no naka de.._

_Dareka ga yasashiku namae wo yonde iru_

_Watashi no negai wo shite ita you ni.._

_Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara_

_Umarete yukitai hikari wo daite _

_Yuuyake ni somaru orenji no umi ni wa_

_Sekai no namida ga nemutteru."_

She finished her song and the same response came from the audience, clapping loudly, people whistling, cheering, and she smiled as she ran off stage. _"That was Sakura, and now is our own Rina, and her special song." _Nikora announced once more.

Rina walked onto the stage, her jeweled back glittering in the light, her song started with the guitar solo.

_"Nagareboshi ni negai o kaketa_

_Nanatsu no hikari mitsukedashite _

_Hanarebanare ni natta juerii sutaa_

_Unmei to iu kizuna o shinjiteru_

_Tsumetai nami ni toketa_

_Namida no yukue wa_

_Darenimo kidzukarenai mama_

_Sotto awa to kiete itta_

_Nakushita mono o sagashiteru_

_Kokoro ga setsunai _

_Midori no ame ni tsutsumarete_

_Utai tsudzukeru Song For You!_

_Umarekawaru asa ga kuru nara_

_Onaji inochi o mata ikitai_

_Meguriaeru subete no mono ga_

_Houseki ni naru kiseki o shinjiteru_

_Kokoro o hiraita toki_

_Nanika ga hajiketa_

_Hitori de koko made kita kedo_

_Kitto tsuyogatteta ne_

_Daiji na mono ni kidzuitara_

_Kisetsu ga mugutta_

_Midori no ame ni tsutsumarete_

_Utai tsudzukeru Song For You!_

_Nagareboshi ni negai o kaketa_

_Nanatsu no hikari mitsukedashite_

_Hanarebanare ni natta juerii sutaa_

_Unmei to iu kizuna o shinjiteru_

_Daiji na mono ni kidzuitara_

_Kisetsu ga megutta_

_Midori no ame ni tsutsumarete_

_Utai tsudzukeru Song For You!_

_Umarekawaru asa ga kuru nara_

_Onaji inochi o mata ikitai_

_Meguriaeru subete no mono ga_

_Houseki ni naru kiseki wo shinjiteru."_

She finished and she stayed onstage as the others joined in on the stage, with Lucia in the center. _"Now that you've heard some of them in solo, try this one on for size!"_ Nikora said. That's when the music started and the others danced in the background with Lucia singing in the center.

(A.N. This is the special feature for this song, Lucia singing, while the others are background dancers!)

_"Kiite, mune no, hajikete tobichiru nan __darou_

_Furete, mune no, chiisaku moeteru atsui honou, konna kimochi, hajimete na no yo!_

_Utaidashiteru tomarenai" "Hit!"_

_"Odoridashitara tomarenai" "Hit!"_

_"Modorenai" "Hit!" "Magarenai" "Hit!"_

_"Suki ni narazu ni irenai_

_Aoi, umi ni oyogu sango no_

_Himitsu" "Hit!" "Tsugeru" "Hit!" "Koi wa shitta no_

_Atashi, motto utaitsuzukeru_

_Kono mune no, tokimeki wo, ageru._

_Kiite, mune no, sasayaki atteru nan darou_

_Wakaru? Mune no, tokimeki nureteru nagai kami to, sonna kimochi, wakatteru deshou._

_Miteiru dake ja tsumarenai" "Hit!" _

_"Matteru dake ja kidzukanai" "Hit!"_

_"Susumenai" Hit!" "Iya ja nai" "Hit!"_

_"Konya futari de neyou yo._

_Fukai, umi ni nemuru shinju no _

_Himitsu" "Hit!" Tsugeru" "Hit!" "Yume wo miyou_

_Atashi, kitto koi shitsudzukeru_

_Kono kokoro, naninokamo, ageru._

_Hashiridashitara tomorenai" "Hit!"_

_"Aishitarinai uso ja nai" "Hit!"_

_"Sorasanai" "Hit!" "Hanarenai" "Hit!"_

_"Ima wa hitori ni narenai_

_Shiroi, nami ni oyogu ningyo no,_

_Himitsu" "Hit!" "Tsugeru" "Hit!" "Ai wo kureta_

_Atashi, kitto shitsudzukeru,_

_Kono kokoro, tokimeki wo ageru._

_Shiroi, nami ni oyogu ningyo no,_

_Himitsu" "Hit!" Tsugeru" "Hit!" "Ai wo kureta_

_Atashi, kitto utaitsudzukeru,_

_Kono kokoro tokimeki wo, ageru!"_

She finished and the crowd went even wilder than before, it seemed a combination of song and dance can keep a crowd going. So after the song ended, the others left, but Hanon stayed behind, because now it was her turn.

_"Now it's Hanon's song." _Nikora said. Her song started with it's melody.

_"Oto tatezu ni iro kaeteku_

_Bebii-buru no sora wo mitsumetetara_

_Tooi kioku yomigaeru_

_Nee nanatsu no umi no mukou_

_Hora dareka ga naiteiru ki ga shite_

_Mune ga "kyun" to setsunaku naru yo_

_Watashi wo tasukete..._

_Nanika ga shiraseru destiny_

_Hoshi no michibiki wo mune ni dakishimete_

_Sore wa ebaa-buruu kagayaku daisuki na ano umi yo_

_Mirai wo mamoru chikara wo ima atsumete_

_Aisubeki hito ga ite aisubeki basho ga aru_

_Kirameku aosa pyua na kimochi no mama de mamoru tame ni_

_Kata narabete niji wo miteta_

_Moshi kotoba wo umaku tsutaetetara_

_Ima mo soba ni ita no kana_

_Nee koishite yume miru tabi_

_Hora... jibun wo suki ni naru ki ga shite_

_Sukoshi zutsu otona ni natteku_

_Kaeritai nante..._

_Dare ni mo iwanaikeredo_

_Kokoro ni wa merodii itsumo nagareteru_

_Sore wa ebaa-furendo ichiban taisetsu na mono dakara_

_Donna ni tsurai toki mo mamori tsuzukeru_

_Daisuki na hito ga ite daisuki na basho ga aru _

_Fushigi na aosa sore wa tengoku yori mo kirei na umi_

_Sore wa ebaa-buruu kagayaku daisuki na ano umi yo_

_Mirai wo mamoru chikara wo ima atsumete_

_kibou ni nare_

_Sore wa ebaa-furendo ichiban taisetsu na mono dakara_

_Donna ni tsurai toki mo mamori tsuzukeru_

_Kirei na umi!"_

Hanon finished and the audience sounded as if they were begging for more. And Sakura was going to give it to them. When Hanon cleared the stage, she made the motion to Nikora to get her started.

_"And now, for an extra treat, we have a little something extra." _Nikora said and Hanon was baffled. "Extra? Extra!? There was no extra, what's going on?" She asked.

The stage was dark and the music started playing. When the lights went back on, Sakura was in a new outfit and standing in the middle, eyes closed. Her hair was down, nothing in it, it wa just loose on her back.

Her outfit was basically a shorter skirt and a shirt that was similar to the top of the dress Hanon made. She wore no shoes, it was just her feet, and some leggings. She also had ribbon like tassles on her wrists and ankles that would move like ribbon twirlers when you danced.

Her song began with a harp solo that made her begin to move slightly.

_"Dancing all alone singing dam di do_

_Dancing all alone singing dam di do_

She began dancing slowly, then as the music got faster, she moved faster, and the tassles moved as she did, waving beautifully. "This is good, keep going!" Hanon said quietly.

_No more ringing on my phone_

_No goodbye and not a sound or letter_

_Maybe you don't love me anymore_

_Foolish me thinking we would last forever_

_Dancing all alone singing dam di do_

_Listening to the music from the radio_

_Dancing all alone singing dam di do_

_Pretending i'm together with my Romeo_

_Oh oh i oh i oh i oh, i oh_

_When i feel lonely i sing dam di do_

_Oh oh i oh i oh i oh, i oh_

_When i feel lonely i sing dam di do_

Each time the song said Romeo, she'd open her eyes and look only at Keisuke in the audience, and each time she saw his face, he would have an expressionless face full of nothing but amzement. Everyone backstage was amazed too, they had never seen Sakura dance, ever!

"Sister, can dance beautifully." Seira said, admirring her. "I wonder when she learned to dance like that?" Rina said.

_"No more flowers at my door _

_No more dinners in the magic moonlight_

_The wind blows colder than before _

_Foolish me dreaming that your holding me tight_

When the song said that she put her hands on her arms and look only at him.

_"Dancing all alone singing dam di do_

_Listening to the music from the radio_

_Dancing all alone singing dam di do_

_Pretending i'm together with my Romeo_

_Oh oh i oh i oh i oh, i oh_

_When i feel lonely i sing dam di do_

_Oh oh i oh i oh i oh, i oh_

_When i feel lonely i sing dam di do_

_Dancing all alone singing dam di do_

_Oh oh i oh i oh i_

_Oh oh i oh i oh i_

_Oh oh i oh i oh i oh, i oh_

_Dancing all alone singing dam di do_

_Listening to the music from the radio_

_Dancing all alone singing dam di do_

_Pretending i together with my Romeo"_

As that last line sounded, Sakura's foot tripped over the other and she began to fall, only several people noticed it because as an immediate relfex she put her hand on the ground and pushed back up before she could look like she fell.

_"Dancing all alone singing dam di do_

_Listening to the music from the radio_

_Dancing all alone singing dam di do_

_Pretending i'm together with my Romeo!"_

The song ended with the very same harp solo it started with. The audience was silent and then everyone stood up and clapped and whistled and everything, by this time Sakura was so out of breath, she could barely do anything. But she could squeeze in one last encore before stopping.

Several minutes later the curtain opened for the last time and all 8 of them were on there, Sakura was back in her dress. _"And now, for the fabulous ending to our little show."_ Nikora said and Hippo started the music.

"Pichi Pichi Voice, Live Start!" They all said.

_"Nanairo no, kaze ni fukarete, tooi, misaki wo mezashiteta_

_Yoake mae kikoeta merodii_

_Sore wa, totemo, natsukashii uta_

_Higashi no sora e to habataku tori tachi_

_Saa, takarajima ni, nukeru, chikamichi_

_Nanatsu no umi no rakuen_

_Arashi no yoru no atoni wa, ai wotsu taeru tame, inochi ga mata umareru_

_Nanatsu no kuni no merodia, daremo ga itsuko wa koko wo_

_Tabidatsu hi ga kitemo, watashi wa, wasurenai!"_

"Love Shower, Pitch! How about an encore?" They all said. That's when the audience clapped and everything, and the curtains closed again.

"Oh man, i feel so tired!" Coco said. "You were barely on that stage, unlike Sakura, who was on it 4 times, well, three, but she was on there for 4 acts. Not including the fashon show!" Caren said. "Seriously Sakura, where did you learn to dance like that?" Noel asked.

"Yeah, sis, will you teach me!?" Seira asked. "Sure, but i didn't really learn it, i sorta have this natural ability to dance like that." She said nervously. Too much attention.

"Everyone, the show has been a complete success and almost everyone is taking in for a bath and some guys would like to meet you." Nikora sid running in. "Really, what kind of guys?" Coco asked.

"Easy there, don't mention guys infront of her, she'll go nuts." Noel said.

"Hooray, we did it! We were a huge success." Seira said merrily. "And i believe a few certain someones are waiting for you five." Nikora winked.

* * *

"Well that was a nice concert, huh sister Mimi?" Sheshe asked. "Yes sister, it was, but they only have several more hours to enjoyit, because tomorrow, they'll regret ever being born." Mimi laughed, and they once more disappeared into the seas darkness.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I take what i said in the last story back, THIS was the longest chapter i have ever written in my life! But it was worth it for you guys, i hope you have enjoyed the speacial. And don't worry, this is only part one of this glorious evening. Part two will start next time. Laterz! 3

RedPearlVoice


	14. Special: The Night The Love Blossomed

Hello you guys, thanks for being patient for me to update, my power keeps going out and i haven't been able to type up anything, stupid storms! Anyhoo, why don't we pick up where the last special chapter ended, i believe that they finished the show and were about to go into the after-crazyness. Why? You'll see. Enjoy ;3

_**Mermaid Melody: Pearl Lullaby (Special)  
**_

_**Chapter 14**_

Something about the end of the show really made them feel a lot more comfortable with themselves. Was it because they were so scared of the crowd and how they'd act to them, and that they faced their fears?

It must've been the fact that they feel so triumphant because they faced their fears and made it the greatest show anyone has ever seen.

So anyone can feel the least bit nervous about and aftershow. That term is blunty used because it's hard to get on with your night when you have 80,000 guys trying to either A.) trying to get your autograph and your number. Or B.) trying to repeatedly get a date out of you.

It's even harder when you already have a boyfriend. Or, when someone keeps trying to get you to meet with all these guys, why don't we start with after Nikora told them some guys were waiting for them.

"Coco, i saw what you were doing, blowing kisses to every freakin guy in that audience! Now look at what you did!" Caren shouted. They had barricaded the door to Caren's room, because outside, was at least 100 guys trying to get in and ambush them with pads of paper and pencils to get their number and a date.

"Well, how was i supposed to know that my looks were so effective? Besides, i don't have a guy like you do, so maybe tonight i may finally get one, Noel too." Coco said as she put her hands together and held them up to her face, imagining a handsome guy just admiring her beauty and giving her so much love. She giggled at the thought.

"Hey! how about helping us barracade the door, their starting to break through!" Noel said.

"Oh, sorry." She said and went back to holding the door shut. "They sure are persistent!" Caren said. "Someone grab that chair!" Noel said. Coco let go quick enough to grab it and put it under the door knob. "Okay, now altogether we push the wardrobe in front of the door so noone gets in or out!" Caren said.

And they went to the dresser that stood beside the door and started pushing it in front of it. The knocking and banging against the door continued as they finally got it in front of the door and removed the chair. "Okay, i think we're safe." Noel said.

"I think we should sneak out the window and duck out in the ocean until this mess calms down." Coco suggested.

"I say... LET'S GO!" Caren said and they quickly jumped out the window and ran for the ocean. With the guys still banging and knocking at the door, calling for them, over and over.

The others weren't having the greatest of luck either. Though most the guys were at caren's empty room, there were several at Sakura's door too. "Aww man, this sucks, those guys can't take no for an answer!" Sakura said.

"Sister, what can we do, those guys are scary!?" Seira said nuzzling her face into Sakura's arm. "I have no idea, i hope, Lucia, Hanon, and Rina are safe in their rooms." Sakura said, like Caren she too put her wardrobe in front of the barracaded door.

"But, we can't stay in here all night, when will they leave?" Seira asked. "Well, they're bound to be shooed away by Nikora, and Hippo. I'm just hoping she's doing it right now." She answered hoping nikora was really getting rid of them

Downstairs: "Ah ha, come on in, the baths are always open for your pleasure." Nikora laughed, the big massive group of guys that stayed were making big business for her, and she wasn't really paying attention to the guys upstairs. She figured the girls could handle themselves.

Back upstairs: "Then again, she must be taking advantage of this situation." Sakura said with a stern face.

Then she heard a knock at her window. "Aw crap, they've started coming through the window! Grab the bat, Seira." Sakura said as she approached the window. "Here." Seira said. Sakura kept a wooden bat in her room because she kept it for emergencies, such as right now.

"Okay, on the count of three, open the window and i'll bash him on the head." Sakura said putting her bat in a smacking position.

"Right." Seira said and she put her hads on the window to prepare to lift it. "One... two... THREE!" Sakura said and Seira flew the window open and Sakura swung her bat at the boy.

"Ow!" She heard him shout, then a thud at the ground below her window. "Ha, that's what you get, pervert!" Sakura said with a hint of success in her voice.

She looked out the window to see if te guy went a way. "Oh my gosh, Keisuke! I am soo sorry!" Sakura panicked at her window. "I didn't know it was you, i thought it was one of those perverts out there, i honestly didn't know it was you, i'm so sorry! Are you hurt, speak to me, is your head okay? I should've seen who it was before i bonked you, come on, talk to me!" Sakura kept panicking.

"Sister, he can't say anything if you keep panicking." Seira said tugging on her sleeve. By this time Sakura and Seira had changed out of their dresses in case they had to make a run for it.

"Oh right. Keisuke, can you move?" She asked. "I don't remember how to count to 10." He said and his eyes were swirling.

"Oh dear, i better help him." Sakura said as she jumped out the window. "Come on get up, we gotta get back up before other guys think to try the window." She said as she tried getting him off his back.

She had him hang onto her shoulders as she climbed up the decorative vine plants that were under her window. "Gosh, Keisuke, your heavy!" She grunted and Seira held her hand out to help pull her up. By the time they both got up there Keisuke was finally able to see straight. "I'm really sorry i hit you, i only did it because i thought you were a pervert trying to get in." She blushed as she looked toward the barracaded door.

"I understand, by why a bat out of everything?" He said as he rubbed his head.

"Well, you were the one who was acting suspicious. Climbing to my window, what is this, Romeo and Juliet?" She joked. "Hilarious. But i didn't know anyway else to get to you, those guys are very pushy, and Nikora wasn't much help. I'm just wondering if Kaito and the other guys had better luck. Without getting hit i mean." He said.

"Well, this is what we get for going through another one of Hanon's bright ideas, and this is the result. Millions of bloodthirsty guys trying to get an innocent girl to go out with them." Sakura scoffed.

"But it was helpful to Nikora, after all, that was the point of the whole thing, we just have to suffer the consequence. Because it's all for the safety of our home." Seira said. "You're right, Seira." Sakura smiled.

"I also saw Caren Noel and Coco run for the beach while i was outside. "Those three ran for it. Smart. They'll regret leaving us here." Sakura said with a mocking anger tone. "I suppose now isn't the best time for a visit." Keisuke said as he stood up. "No no. It's not you, it's just well, the attention from all those boys are a little much." She said stopping him.

"Well, maybe they should be reminded that some of you have a boyfriend." He suggested. "Is that what you are now?" She asked, blushing redder. "If you consider me one." He said looking away to hide his red face.

"Ooh, sister, your blushing!" Seira teased. "Seira!" Sakura said getting more nervous. "Well it's true, you expect me to hide the truth?" She laughed. "I'll get you!" Sakura played as she chased her around the tiny room. They kept running around Keisuke who just stood in place and watched, laughing.

Seira hid behind him and sakura accidently rammed into him. "Ow!" They both shouted. Sakura had her eyes tightly shut and when she opened them she was on top of him. "Are you always this clumsy, or just around me?" He asked, he'd asked that question before, but never got a real answer.

"I may be clumsy, but the cause of it changes everytime. So there's no telling why i'm clumsy." She said and quickly got off him.

"Sister, your never clumsy, so i'd say that it's only around him." Seira laughed.

"Seira!" Sakura said again. "Well, that answer's that question, i had a witness to back up my theory." He said sitting up. "Well, to get off this topic, i think the crowd died down out there." Sakura said listening outside the door. It was quiet outside with several noises from outside the door.

"Well then, maybe i should go help out Nikora, they won't bother me." Seira said and she got up to move the dresser so she could get out. Then she was out the door. "Why was she in here in the first place if she wasn't really top priority for them?" He asked.

"Oh, to keep me company, she didn't like the idea of me being locked in here by myself. That and the fact that she was already stuck in here by the time they started ambushing the door." Sakura said with a nervous smile.

"Okay? That's fine." He said. For a few moments, there was awkward silence. They were facing away from each other and both were a light shade of red.

"This silence is driving me crazy!" Sakura finally shouted. "Geez, you scared me!" He jumped. "Sorry, but i can't take silence for too long, i get paranoid." She said, her face redder. "I keep wondering if Hamasaki and the guys got through by now?" He said to himself.

"Knowing them, i'm positive they did." She smiled. _I hope..._

* * *

Of course by now, Hamasaki, and nagisa were already in Hanon and rina's rooms, they had gotten there before the rush of boys. But the only room with the most guys was Lucia's.

It drove her insane how there were so many of them, she felt the need to pick up a phone and dial 911. Kaito wasn't even there with her. "I'll bet he's upset because i attracted so many guys at my door. Aww, this is just another flaw in Hanon's dumb idea!" She said bitterly as she covered her head with her pillow.

_Hanon, why did you make my dress so revealigly attracting. it's like a bright light, and the guys are the mosquitos that are atrracted by the light. What a wierd comparrison but it's true._ She thought about it for a minute, she hadn't seen Kaito all night except while she was on stage.

Then she heard a knock on her door. She recognized that knock, only one person would ever knock that softly. She smiled a great big grin and jumped off her bed to go open it. After unbarracading her door, she opened it. "Yo." It was Kaito, thank goodness for that.

"Get in here!" She said urgently as she pulled him in and rebarracaded the door. "Smart, i'm guessing my lies has already worn out by now." He smirked.

"Lie, what lie? What'd you do?" She asked in a curious voice, which meant that she was worried at what he did.

"Well, i wanted to see you and your door was way overcrowded so i was getting aggravated by the massive group of moronic idiots." She could tell in his voice that he was jealous of so many boys trying to ask her out. She smiled at that and she blushed.

"So i was about to go and try your window, when i got an idea. I told them you were downstairs in the kitchen. Then they zoomed out of here and Nikora should be getting more business about now. But some of them should be realizing they were tricked." He smirked again.

She couldn't help but laugh, he was such an idiot. "I can't believe you did that. But it makes me happy that you did." She said in between her laughter.

"Well, i had to do something, out of all the girls in this house, why are you the most popular one?" He asked.

"Well, it's Hanon's fault, she made me wear this!" She said, she was still in her dress. "It's Hanon's fault for the dress, it's yours for looking so darn good in it!" He laughed. She blushed even redder. Did he say what she thought he said.

"Well then, what should we do now?" He asked with his smile.

"Well, uh, i would like to change out of this dress for one thing. If i keep wearing it, it might rip, and i can't ruin all the hard work Hanon did." Lucia said nervously. "Should i leave?" He asked, he looked as if he didn't want to. _By his look, i'm sure he'd love to stay... pervert._ She smiled and tried to hide her laugh.

She then thought for a minute, and then came up with a compromise. "Alright, come here." She said and she pulled him to her bed. "Now sit right here with your back to me, don't you dare peak!" She said and sat him on her bed.

"Geez, you sound like a mother!" he grinned. "Maybe so, but i wouldn't if you didn't have a reputation for being a huge pervert." She grinned back. He didn't answer after that. "Now, if i catch you peaking, you'll find it's a major drop from my window." She said with some sign of a threat in her voice.

"Like you'll get me near the window." He laughed, he could sense the bluff in her voice, more than the threat.

"Well, maybe not, but you won't like the penalty for peaking." She said again. "Don't flatter yourself." He smirked. "Your the one who said i looked good in this dress. Now your saying different? Make up your mind." She scoffed. Then all of a sudden she found his arms were around her shoulders from behind.

"There is no changing, you're always the most beautiful person to me." He whispered in her ear. She gasped at what he was saying, and smiled with her cheeks a bright red. She grabbed onto his arm and held it there, she felt so safe and cozy there.

His arms were so warm, and she could swear that she could feel his heart on her back. It was a wonderful feeling.

_Kaito, i love you._ She thought, but was a little too nervous to say it. "I love you, Lucia." He whispered again. Now she didn't feel too nervous. "I love you too." She said quietly.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Kaito released her and sat cross-legged on her bed, with his back to her. "Now hurry up and change, before i lose my self control." He murmured. _Self control? I didn't think he had any, but apparently he does, otherwise he would've used that oppurtunity to be a perv. _She thought with a small giggle.

"What's so funny?" He asked as he turned his head. "Nothing, now, to the wall." She said as she pointed to the wall, which he turned back around to.

She felt oddly comfortable, yet strangely nervous again as she dug through her closet to find an alternative to wear.

Every now and then she'd turn her head to check to see if he was looking. He didn't even look like he was trying to look, so she felt safe.

(A.N. Okay guys, no bad thoughts on this part. End of commentray... again.) When she had found an outfit that was _fair_ to him. She began changing out of her dress. However she had trouble reaching the zipper on the back of her dress. That's when she remembered that it was Noel who had helped her zip it up for her earlier.

She turned around to see he still had his back to her, she felt even more nervous about what she was about to ask him.

She hesitated, before she finally spoke. "Umm, Kaito?" She said nervously. "Hmm?' He mumbled as he turned his head. "Would you please, um, help me with the zipper, i can't reach it." She said with her face a dark red.

He seemed to turn a little red too, after all, wouldn't you if your girlfriend just asked you that? "Uh, sure." He said as he got up and walked around her. It was really awkward for both of them, Kaito tried to hide it, but he was just as red as she was. She shifted her hair so that he could see the zipper.

He took in a deep breath and hesitated before he grabbed it, and slowly pulled it down.

_My heart is racing, and i feel embarrassed for asking him to do this. Wait a second, i'll bet Hanon put a zipper there just for a situation like this! _She thought with her eyes narrowed and her face a dark red.

He turned his head away as he pulled it farther down, he was sure she didn't want him looking at her bare back. Even though he'd see more when she was a mermaid.

When the zipper was all the way down, he let go of it and went back to the bed. His backstill to her "Um, thank you." She said lowly. "No problem." He said.

She went back to changing. Her dress slid easily off her and she hung it up in the closet, and she quickly changed into her alternative outfit. When she was done, she looked to see he was still facing the wall, and she smiled a small smile.

_You've been good, i suppose you deserve a reward. _She thought and she jumped onto the bed and hugged him from behind like he had earlier. At first she took him by surprise, but then he grasped her arm and held onto it like she did. "You can be so obediant, like a cute little puppy!" She laughed.

"Who are you calling a puppy?" He mocked. "The cutey i'm hugging!" She said through her giggles.

"You'll pay for that." He said as he turned himself slightly and pulled her down onto her back, with him on top of her. "Hey!" She objected, she wasn't very up for him to be forceful, but she knew he was kidding.

"Now, who's the obediant one, your not even trying to put up a fight, i think you like this." He joked. "Hey, that's taking things out of context!" She said but he ignored her and pressed his lips to hers, to whcih she didn't resist. While he kissed her, Lucia's heart began to beat faster, she was worried he could feel it through her chest.

When he pulled away from her, all they did was smile and he placed his forehead on hers, just resting his head there. "Like i said before, i love you." He whispered and he caressed her cheek.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" She asked nervously. "I-I mean, it's not safe to leave the room because of the business downstairs. A-and besides, who knows what could happen if those guys come back, t-they might-" He placed a finger on her lips.

"You don't have to tell me twice. I'll stay with you as long as you want." He smiled and he kissed her again.

"Thank you." She said when he pulled away again. "Anytime." He said and then shifted himself to where he wasn't on top of her anymore. She let him lay down beside her and she nuzzled up against his shoulder, with his arms wrapped around her.

"I feel like i don't wannalet you go." He said. "Then don't." She smiled. "Fine by me." He said and he kissed her forehead. Then they both drfited to sleep in each others' arms.

* * *

The rest of the night was busy for Nikora, she says it was the greatest, busiest night of business in her human life. Hippo, spent the whole time trying to get rid of all the guys that Kaito tricked down there, but they just ignored him because he was a penguin at that point.

Well, alls well, it ends well, i suppose. Or at least, for now...

* * *

"That concert was lovely, i'm sure they enjoyed themselves, but tomorrow begins their suffering, especially that pink mermaid, she seems the key to my beautiful plan to take over the seas. "Misani said. "Master, is it finally time?" Sheshe asked. "Yes, the time has finally arrived, we're one step closer to total domination of these seas, once their in my control, we move onto the surface." She said, and her fangs stuck out of her mouth as she smiled an evil grin. "At last, we can finally get revenge."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\

That's the end of the special, wow, that was a good two chapters, i hope you enjoyed them. If you understand correctly, it would appear that they will begin their attempt to take over the seas next chapter, you should stick around, and write a review while your at it. heh heh, you don't wanna miss the next chapter. Or the rest of the story for that matter.

Well, if my babbling is done, i'll get on the next chapter as soon as i can. Write a review please, so i know if you like it or not. I hope to see you all in the next chapter. See ya!


	15. Battle With Misani Begins

_**Pearl Lullaby**_

**Chapter 15**

The next morning, the after-mess with the fanboys had completely died down, there wasn't a weirdo left. Which meant it was safe for Caren Noel and Coco to come back to a broken down door.

"Holy cow, they got in!" Coco said, shocked. "They busted my door!" Caren said, very angry.

"And they took two of your shirts, and, well, the other thing they took isn't really important." Noel said from the closet. "What'd they take?" Coco asked. "Just some... undergarments... some underwear." Noel said, nervously. "WHAT?!" Caren shouted and the whole block heard her. Her shout also caused Lucia to fall out of bed because she jumped.

"What was that? It sounded like a screech from a tone deaf dolphin!" Lucia said getting herself back up. "Run! Caren's gone insane!" Coco shouted. "WHAT KIND OF PERVERT GOES AND STEALS UNDERWEAR?! IT WAS MY FAVORITE PAIR THEY STOLE!" Caren shouted, her whole body burning with an angry fire.

"Lucia! Caren's gotten scary!" Seira whimpered as she and Sakura came and hid in her room. "I can tell." Lucia said. _Hey, where's Kaito? _She thought and she saw a note on her pillow.

_Sorry to leave secretly, but if i hadn't left your penguin would've waken you up with shouting, i'll be by later like normally. Love you, Kaito._ It said. "Too late, i was already woken up by shouting, and it wasn't even close to Hippo's." Lucia laughed.

"So we were sleeping in my room, when all off a sudden we heard this shout that sounded like a dying whale." Sakura said. "And sister fell out of bed and onto her face." Seira added. "Thank you for the reminder Seira." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Your welcome!" Seira laughed.

"Anyway, we're ducking out in here until she calms down." Sakura continued. "SOMEONE STOLE MY PURPLE P3 SHIRT!" She shouted. "Which is not going to be for several hours." Lucia said.

"Well, at least we've got an alternative plan, we've got your window." Seira said. "SOMEONE EVEN STOLE MY SUGAR-LACED BRA!" She shouted again. "Out the window!" All three said and rushed out of it.

(A.N. Don't think of me as a pervert, but that is what guys would steal if they bashed themselves into a girl's room, call it a Mermaid Melody version of a panty raid. XD)

* * *

"Is it finally time Master?" Sheshe asked. "Yes, go get those princesses." Misani said, and they were instantly gone.

"All this time of waiting and planning are over, this time, it's the mermaids who will lose." Misani said, and her evil grin glittered in the darkness which covered her heartless body.

* * *

Lucia, Sakura, and Seira decided to go to the beach and see if they could escape Caren's wrath for a few minutes. A swim sounded nice, and they began splashing around. "Hey your cheating Seira!" Sakura said. "Nuh uh! I'm only doing what the rules say, your just a sore loser Sis." Seira laughed.

"Lucia, your it now!" Sakura said. "Okay!" Lucia said and she began trying to splash them.

"Princesses, it's time for you to feel Master Misani's wrath, instead of the purple princess'" Sheshe said and she pulled Lucia under by Lucia's tail. Lucia screamed in terror. "Lucia!" Seira shouted. "Hang on!" Sakura said and she and Seira dived down to help Lucia. "Now now, don't come any closer." Sheshe said, she was holding Lucia in an arm lock, with a sharp rock to her neck.

"Or we'll have to hurt this innocent little princess." Mimi said. "What do you want?!" Sakura demanded. "We want all of the other princesses to come and join you for your meeting with our master." Sheshe said.

"Master?" Sakura asked. "Yes, our master Misani. She has been eagerly awaiting your arrival, she wants a meeting with you, that's all." Mimi said.

"Why does she want a meeting with us?" Seira asked. "You are asking the wrong question, it's not why does she want a meeting, it's what kind of meeting does she want." Sheshe said smiling devilishly. "Now, bring the rest of the princesses here, and this little one right here will go free." Mimi said.

"Fine." Sakura said and she turned. "Wait!" Sheshe said. Sakura and Seira looked back. "Meet us in the cave, one mile east of here, we will be waiting." Sheshe said. "Right." Seira said. "One more thing." Mimi added. "You have two hours to get there, or we'll cause harm to the pink mermaid." Mimi cackled.

"Fine." Sakura said and she looked to Lucia. "Don't worry, i'll be fine." Lucia smiled halfheartedly when she was reall scared.

"No, you don't worry, we'll get you back soon, just sit tight." Sakura said and she and Seira swam back to the surface. "Sister, can we really save Lucia under these circumstances?" Seira asked. "Never doubt yourself Seira, you always put your best into everything you do. No matter how bad a situation is, you always do what you can." Sakura said and they were back in their human forms.

"Okay!" Seira said and they were running back to the Pearl Baths.

* * *

"WHAT?! LUCIA'S BEEN CAPTURED?!" Everyone shouted. "Yes, and if we all don't get to that cave in no less than 1 hour and 45 minutes, Lucia's done for! Sakura exclaimed.

"Then what're we just standing here for, we should go!" Hanon said and all the princesses ran out to save Lucia.

* * *

"Sheshe said that they were in a cave about a mile east of here, so we should be there in no time at all." Sakura said as they ran towards the beach. "But who is this Misani, why does she want to meet with us?" Rina asked. "No idea, all they said was she was their master and she wanted to see us. Which is probably their version of telling us we're about to die." Sakura.

"Gee, nice choice of words." Caren said. "I mean that she is probably some evil person who wants our pearls is all." Sakura said.

"Well in any case, we have to figure out what it is she wants, and how we can avoid any major conflict." Noel said.

"That's the plan." Coco said and they ran up the peak and jumped in, swimming as fast as they were able to to go east towards the cave they were told to go to.

At the cave: "You brought me one, i told you to bring all 8, do you want to go back to being angler fish?!" Misani shouted, she was very angry now.

"But master, it's true we brought one, but the other 7 are on their way. We are holding this girl hostage, so the others will be led here." Sheshe said. "Is that right?" Misani asked, calmer now.

"Yes, we know what we're doing master." Mimi said, "Very well. Bring her forward." Misani said. Sheshe came and pushed Lucia to the ground facing Misani.

"Who-Who are you?" Lucia asked, frightened. She was unable to see this person that had been yelling for her capture.

"My name is Misani, and do not fear, i mean you no harm, yet." Misani said. "What do you want from me?" Lucia asked. "I want many things, but the thing i want most is revenge." She said, her body still in the shadows of the cave.

"Revenge?" Lucia questioned. "Correct, you don't know this, but i was once in love." Misani said. "You were... in love?" Lucia asked.

"Yes, you see, i was in love with a man who was of this kingdom called the Panthalassa clan a long while ago. I loved him with all my heart, i saw him one day and i fell head over heels for him, i wanted to do anything to get him to love me too." Misani said and she stepped forward, but was still shadowed.

"I was once a mermaid, who served the Indian Ocean, but one day a terrible accident happened and the kingdom was destroyed. I went to the man i loved so much for help, but i found out, that he was in love with my princess." She said.

_That story sounds like..._Lucia thought for a moment. "I was once a mermaid named Misani, and he was a man named Gackto. And he had fallen in love with my princess Sara." She finished and she swam out of the shadows revealing a horrific creature. "Gackto!" Lucia exclaimed.

She had long black hair that was rugged and ratted. Her face was beautiful though,but the rest of her was monstrous. Her tail was more like a shark's than a mermaid's, Her eyes were firey red and her nails were long and sharp. She had seaweed tentacle-like things coming from her back.

"This is my true form, i became so intensed with anger towards the man i loved and my princess that i sold my soul away and gained the power to destroy anything and everything. However, before i could, Aqua Regina sealed me away. But recently two angler fish came and unintentionally released me, so in return i gave them human forms." Misani said.

"Sheshe and Mimi." Lucia said. "The one and only. When i was released, supposedly the seven seas were being put into a permanent peace that couldn't be broken. But there was one problem. I was released the very same time you sealed the seas darkness away. So i was unaffected." Misani Continued.

"But the power should've sealed every evil thing away and couldn't be released even if it was at the same time." Lucia said. "True, but for some reason my luck has changed, i want to once again, take revenge on the mermaid princesses for my heartbreak. Only, problem is, i have no power anymore, but once i have your pearls, i'll be unstoppable!" Misani cackled.

_I'll never let that happen!_Lucia thought. "LUCIA!" She heard Sakura's voice and she turned to see all 7 of them swimming towards her. "Ah they've arrived." Sheshe.

"We're here, now release Lucia." Noel said. "Guys, you came!" Lucia said. "Of course we did." Sakura said. "We'd never leave a fellow princess in the hands of evil." Hanon winked.

"Enough of the reunion. Allow me to introduce our master. Misani." Mimi said and Misani swam out into their view.

"So your Misani!" Rina said. "Correct, i am honored to meet you." Misani said with a bow. "I wish we could say the same." Caren said.

"Now that your all here, i would like to begin the performance that shall enable me to-" She stopped and looked at Seira. "You!" Misani shouted. "Huh?" Seira said. "You're the spitting image of the princess who caused my suffering and pain! You'll pay for what you've done to me!" Misani said, enraged and swam towards Seira.

"Seira!" Sakura said pulled her out of the way. "Sister!" Seira whimpered and hid herself in Sakura's arms. "What're you doing! Seira didn't do anything!" Sakura shouted. "Misani thinks she's Sara, because Misani was in love with Gackto and she found out Sara was the one he loved!" Lucia said.

"But Seira isn't Sara, she's not even close to being the same age as Sara!" Noel said. "When Misani sees her, she'll only think of her hatred towards Sara to care, she's going to keep trying to attack her!" Lucia said.

"I will never let her touch Seira!" Sakura said. "I will always protect my family!" She added.

"Enough, now give me that orange mermaid!" Misani said and swam for her again. "Never!" Sakura said and swam into the cave to hide in the darkness.

"Get back here!" Misani said. "Now, transform!" Rina said. "Right!" Everyone shouted.

"PINK PEARL VOICE!""MIZUIRO PEARL VOICE!""GREEN PEARL VOICE!""PURPLE PEARL VOICE!""AIIRO PEARL VOICE!""YELLOW PEARL VOICE!" They all transformed into their idol forms.

"Seira, quick, get out of the cave, and back to Lucia, i'll distract Misani." Sakura said. "I'm not leaving you Sakura." Seira said. "Please Seira, listen to me and go, i'll be fine. I promise!" Sakura smiled. "Not leaving unless your with me." Seira said.

"Okay fine, but stay by my side at all times!" Sakura said. "'Kay." Seira said with a smile. "Where are you Sara, come out!" Misani called from within the cave. "Stop right there!" Lucia said. All 6 of the others were gathered at the entrance just inside the cave.

"Perfect, all of you can share the same fate. Sheshe, Mimi, now!" Misani said and Sheshe and Mimi moved one big rock and other rocks fell and piled the entryway, so the cave was blocked off, and they were all trapped inside.

Hey! Let us out of here!" Coco said and she tried moving a rock only to get shocked. "Ow!" She said and held her hand.

"It's useless to try and dig your way out of here, those rocks are possesed with my power, and the only way to escape this cave alive, is to break this orb." Misani said and held up and glowing white orb.

"But if you try and break this, it will cost you your life, because it takes a lot of power to break it, and only mine is powerful enough to break it without sacrifice." Misani laughed.

"RED PEARL VOICE!""ORANGE PEARL VOICE!" Now they were all transformed.

"Ah, so this is the famous mermaid princess idol form, it's pretty pathetic." Misani said. "Wait til you hear our power." Hanon said.

"Pichi Pichi Voice, Live Start!"

_"Star Light!_

_Hikari wo motto atsumetara_

_Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku_

_Mukai kaze no naka de mo kurai umi no soko de mo_

_Kono te wo hanasanai de... zettai_

They looked at Misani who was unaffected by the music, except for a little trembling but it wasn't enough, so they tried another step and switched their mics into staffs.

_"Yume ga hajimaru Super Live!_

_Hikari to kage no SUTEEJI_

_Ai to tsutaete Super songs!_

_Yuuki wo kureku... ai no uta!"_

"That song has no effect even if you have your staffs! Sorry to disappoint you." Misani smiled. "What? That's impossible, our staffs always work!" Caren said.

"Not this time, now, Sara! Die!" Misani said and charged for Seira. "No!" Sakura shouted and instead of lunging for Seira, she lunged for the orb Misani left behind. "This is for you, Sara!" Sakura said and she hit the orb with her staff and it cracked and shattered into many pieces.

The pressure that blew out of the broken orb sent Sakura flying back and her eyes went dark, and her pendant tore away from her neck. "Sister!" Seira shouted. "Sakura!" Everyone else said.

(A.N. Yeah i know i had someone die last story, but this death has a point, a very important point to the story, so keep reading and don't complain please.)

"She broke my orb!" Misani said, not going after Seira anymore.

"Master, what do we do?" Sheshe asked. "Open the front! We can't stay here anymore!" Misani said. Seira swam to her sister. "Sister? Sister, wake up! No! I already saw someone close to me die, i don't wanna go through that again!" Seira said and began to cry.

"Seira." Coco said. "Her pearl." Rina said and she picked it up. "It's glowing." She added. It was true, Sakura's pearl was glowing it's ruby red light.

"If she truly was dead, her pearl would have no light left." Hanon said. "But she's not breathing or anything." Noel said.

"Last time when Lucia died, her pearl shattered, but Sakura's didn't, this might mean Aqua Regina protected her or something." Rina said.

"Sister! Wake up, please! Don't leave me!" Seira cried with her head resting on Sakura's stomach, crying her eyes out. Coco was there rubbing her back. "Seira. She's not gone, i'm sure she's just passed out." Coco said. "No, she's not breathing! And i can't feel her heart! Sister's gone!" Seira cried harder.

"Give me the red one's pearl!" Misani said and she went for it but Rina wasn't letting her have it, she used her staff to keep Misani at bay.

"Very well, i know something better." Misani said and she went to Sakura's body. "Seira, move!" Coco said and she pulled Seira off Sakura. "No! Let me go! Sister!" Seira struggled. "If you won't give me the pearl, i'll just take this girl's body." Misani said and she picked her up, and when she did, Sakura changed back into her mermaid form.

"No! Stop! Where are you taking her, put her down!" Seira stuggled and thrashed in Coco's arms, but she wouldn't let go.

"I'm taking this girl back to my real home. The heart in which she possesses has enough energy left to reguvinate some of my power. I'm going to absorb her heart, and then come back for her pearl. Enjoy your lives, while you can, i shall return." Misani said, and her, Sheshe, Mimi, and Sakura's body, disappeared with nothing left behind.

"No! Come back! Sister!" Seira screamed. "Seira!" Coco said. "They took sister, we have to get her back, if we don't she'll really die!" Seira thrashed.

"Seira, we can't do anything right now! Sakura did it because she wanted you to escape, do you want to dishonor her sacrifice by going to get yourself killed?" Coco asked.

Seira stopped thrashing, and calmed down a little, but her tears didn't stop. "No, i just want my sister back." She cried. "Come on Seira, let's go home, we'll figure this out when we get there." Coco said. Seira didn't argue further.

"You know Seira, at least she didn't take Sakura's pearl, there's a chance she can still come back." Lucia said. "Thank you, Lucia." Seira said and swam herself back home.

* * *

"So Sakura sacrificed herself to get you out of the cave huh?" Nikora asked. "Yes, that's right." Rina said. "Poor Seira, it must be really hard on her." Nikora said.

"Especially because she feels it's her fault. She said that Sakura died because she was trying to keep Seira safe, and so now she feels guilty and responsible for her death." Lucia said.

"She felt the same way when Lucia died as well." Hanon said. "Yes but Lucia came back not long after she died, Sakura isn't coming back." Hippo said.

"Shut up Hippo!" Seira said, she had just walked in. "She is coming back, i know she will!" She said and ran out of the room.

"I'm sorry for that." Hippo said. "Not your fault Hippo. But what about Sakura's pearl, it's been acting weird." Caren said. "Yeah, it glowed after Sakura died and it's light hasn't gone away like it would when a mermaid dies." Rina said.

"If it hasn't lost it's light then it only means one thing." Nikora said and everyone leaned in. "It means the mermaid is not dead, but not alive either." She finished."Explain that to us." Noel said.

"When a mermaid princess sacrifices herself for the good of others, she enters a vision, and in that vision, the mermaid sees a light. That light is their pearl's light. When they reach out for the light, they automatically transfer their soul into the pearl, it's a defense that Aqua Regina used with mermaids that deserved a second chance at life." Nikora said.

"But i've hardly ever heard of a mermaid surviving this exchange." Hippo said. "Why not?" Coco asked. "Because when they transfer their soul, usually the body is destroyed, and the soul can't be returned to it." Hippo said.

"So what your saying is, that Sakura saw that vision and transferred her soul into her pearl?" Lucia asked. "That's the only explanation. The body is dead, but the soul still remains. Therefore the light remains as well, keeping the princess alive. When the pearl containing the soul is returned to the body, the mermaid is brought back to life. At least that's the legend." Nikora said.

"So if we get to Sakura's body before Misani devours her heart, we can still save her!" Caren said. "That's the best we can do right now." Hanon said. "Yes, Sakura gave up her life to save Seira and the rest of us from Misani, so the least we could do is try to bring her back. Mostly for Seira's sake." Rina said.

Sakura's pearl reacted to that name. "It's glowing again!" Noel said. "Then the legend has to be true, Sakura's soul is inside the pearl." Hippo said.

"Do you think Sakura can appear to us like Sara could?" Lucia asked. "Probably not, let's just go back out tomorrow and see if we can't find her body and return her pearl." Coco said.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Misani shouted. "This girl's body is rejecting me, it won't let me touch it, and if i can't touch her, i can't absorb her heart. I suppose i'm going to have to get her pearl in order to be able to get my powers back." Misani cursed.

_Just you wait Sara, i will get my revenge on you yet, and i'll use the life of this girl to get it! _

_/_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

That's the end of chapter... what is it?... oh yeah, 15. XD Hope you liked it, i know it was sad, but don't worry, things will get better. I told you you didn't wanna miss this, you don't wanna miss the next one either. Will the mermaids be able to get Sakura's soul back to her body like they did Lucia's? Or will Misani devour her heart before they can help her, find out on the ery next chapter!

See ya! :3


	16. Lucia's Dream

_**Pearl Lullaby**_

**Chapter 16**

It has been 4 hours since Sakura had died. Everyone was content and saddened by this change in events, especially Seira. She hasn't said a word since earlier when she yelled at Hippo, but Lucia distinctly remembered walking by Sakura's bedroom, and heard Seira's crying inside.

"Even now she's still crying, and all i can do is sit here and wait for dawn to arise, so we can go back." Lucia said. She was sitting on her bed, with her arms wrapped and her pillow, holding it to her chest.

_Why? Why couldn't i save her? Why wasn't i able to help her when she was giving her life away? Am i that useless now? I can't help but feel that it's all my fault. All my fault that Seira's suffering more than anyone has ever suffered. I brought her more pain than i did last time._ Lucia thought.

She remembered a couple months ago when Lucia sacrificed her own life, like Sakura did. But it wasn't to save her fellow princesses as much as it was to save the ones she and Hanon and Rina loved. But Lucia was able to be saved, instantly after she left her body. But Sakura, she couldn't be saved.

"It really is my fault, i gave her this pain to bare, and i gave it to her again." She said bitterly. _I don't wanna live in a world where you don't exist! _She remembered Seira say, as she cried for her own sake.

_Seira has always bared the mark of being the youngest princess, and she must hate the fact that she's not old enough to be an adult princess._ She thought, but Lucia wasn't brought up as a princess, so she doesn't know what it's like to be a small princess, because she was raised as a normal mermaid.

When a mermaid becomes the age of 13, she is concidered an adult, but Seira, is only 11. She is not yet what you'd call an adult-like mermaid princess.

"Seira has never been the type of person to hate anyone, but i'm sure that by now, she must really hate me." Lucia said and she fell back and drifted to sleep.

_

* * *

_

Where... where am i? _Lucia wondered, was she in a dream? Was she in the ocean? Was she anywhere but home? "Lucia." She heard a familiar voice call. Someone appeared behind her, even though there was nothing but darkness._

_"That voice is-" Lucia said, and she turned to see Sakura in her mermaid form, with a big smile on her face. "Sakura!" Lucia said and began to run towards her._

_"Stop!" Sakura said, the smile now gone. "What?" Lucia said, stopping. "Stay away from me!" Sakura said._

_"What're you talking about, it's me. Lucia!" Lucia said, getting scared. "I know who you are, and i hate the fact that i do!" Sakura scoffed._

_"S-Sakura? What're you saying?" Lucia began to tremble. "It's all your fault." Sakura said. "It's all your fault i'm dead!" Sakura said and Lucia's eyes widened. _

_"It's your fault my little sister is suffering! It's all your fault that i'm suffering! It's your fault because your the worst princess who ever lived!" Sakura shouted at her. Lucia's whole body trembled and tears flowed from her eyes._

_"Aww, are you crying? How pathetic!" Sakura snapped. "Imagine how my one and only sister feels toward you right now, i'll bet she hates your guts." Sakura laughed evily. "Why're you doing this Sakura!?" Lucia yelled._

_"Why? Why?! Because your the one who failed to try and save me and Seira from the terrible pain we both feel right now!" Sakura said angerly._

_

* * *

_

"Huh? Whats going on? Where am i now?" Sakura said. She looked around and saw nothing but darkness. "I'm not in the spirit realm anymore?" She asked and looked at her tail. "Damn, this chain is still on me though, that means i'm still in this world." Sakura said disappointed.

_"It's all your fault Lucia!" She heard someone shout. "Hey, that voice sounds like mine, but i'm right here?" Sakura said and looked to her left. Her eyes widened when she saw herself, and Lucia._

_"What... what's going on? Lucia!" Sakura called, but Lucia didn't hear her. "What's happening? If i'm here, then who's that pretending to be me over there?" Sakura asked herself. _

_"So what kind of act are you going to do for my sister, you know she'll never forgive you for what you caused." The other Sakura said bitterly. "What? What's she talking about? Lucia! That's not me! I'm right here!" Sakura cried to her, but Lucia still couldn't hear her._

_"Why can't she hear me?" Sakura asked, but then she really listend as she talked. And gasped a silent gasp. "My voice is gone!" She exclaimed. "That's why no one can hear me, my voice is gone, but why!?" Sakura cried._

_"Sakura, please, forgive me!" Lucia cried. "How can i ever forgive a mermaid princess who didn't even try to protect the girl who swore to protect you. I was willing to gice my life for you, and you leave me for death to protect your selfish self!" The other Sakura scolded._

_"What? That's not true! Lucia, don't listen to her, that's not me!" Sakura tried to talk, but her voice was not coming back._

_"I wanted to save you Sakura, i did. But i didn't realize what was happening until it was too late." Lucia said. "Well that's not good enough. After all the things i said to you the night before the show, you didn't try and save me, or Seira. Your a miserable excuse for a mermaid princess!" The other Sakura said. _

_"Wait a second. That's definately not me, it's Misani! Lucia, don't listen to her, it's Misani! She's trying to get to you!" Sakura shouted, but it didn't get out._

_"Why can't i speak, what's happened to my voice!?" Sakura panicked. What did happen to her voice, why is it suddenly gone, she was able to talk up until now. _

_"If you really want me to forgive you... then give me your pearl." The other Sakura said. "What?" Sakura said and looked back to them. _

_"Why do you want my pearl?" Lucia asked. "If i borrow it i might be able to come back, and i'm sure it would make Seira very happy." Sakura said._

_"Wait! That's not true, Misani wants your pearl, don't give it to her!" Sakura screamed, and struggled to get to them, but her chains holding onto her tail where her beads were, they were binding her to that spot. "These chains won't let me get any farther than this!" Sakura struggled more._

_"Will you really come back?" Lucia asked. "Oh yes. I'm sure i will." The other Sakura said, and held out her hand._

_"Okay, if it means you'll come back." Lucia said and she removed her necklace and held it out for Sakura to take. "NOO!" Sakura shouted and then glass shattered. "What?!" The other Sakura exclaimed._

_"Don't give it to her Lucia!" Sakura shouted, and this time, she really spoke. "S-Sakura? Is that really you?" Lucia asked. "Yes, it's me, that's Misani, she just looks and sounds like me! Don't give her your pearl!" Sakura yelled, her voice was back._

_"What? But that's impossible, how'd you break through the glass?" Misani asked. "What're you talking about?" Lucia asked._

_"I understand now." Sakura said and Lucia looked towards her._

_"Misani knew you'd feel guilty and dream so she disguised herself as me and i was trapped inside this barrier of soundless glass. Nothing can be heard inside or outside these glass walls. But somehow i broke them." Sakura smiled, triumphantly._

_"Grr, that's not possible!" Misani said and her Sakura form crumpled away and revealed Misani's true form. "This isn't over, i'll get those pearls, you wait!" Misani said, and she was gone. _

_"Sakura!" Lucia cried and ran to her. "Lucia, it's okay, just don't give Misani your pearl under any circumstances!" Sakura said. _

_"But... what's happened to you?" Lucia asked, looking at her tail. Sakura hid her eyes with her bangs._

_"When i died and transferred my soul, i woke up in this wonderful place and i felt so at peace. But when i looked down i saw these chains restraining me from my tail. I can't break them, because they're a symbol of my imprisonment here. I cannot leave this world until my soul is put back into my body." Sakura explained._

_"Sakura, where is your body?!" Lucia asked but Sakura's body began to disappear. "Sakura!" Lucia cried. "Lucia, the chains are taking me back to the spirit realm where these chains end. I can't be released until you get my pearl back to my body, please hurry!" Sakura said and she disappeared. _

_"Also, please tell Seira... that i'm sorry." She heard and she was gone._

"Gah!" Lucia screamed as she jolted upwards in her bed. "It was only a dream, but it feels so real." Lucia said, and looked at her hand and her pendant was in her hand. "My necklace, i must've been moving around in my sleep." Lucia guessed.

She looked out her window to see that a hin of light was shining, meaning the sun was about to rise. "Even though i know it was a dream, and i know it wasn't really Sakura. But Misani was right... it IS my fault."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Wow, that was a bit short but no matter, the next chapter is already here! Yay! Let's get on with it, and see how Lucia will respond to her dream. Because now she feels responsible for Sakura's death, and Seira's suffering. We'll see how the other incidents are connected, and see how the mermaids deal with this series of unfortunate events.

See you in the next chapter!


	17. Sakura Meets Sara

_**Pearl Lullaby**_

**Chapter 17**

Dawn. The time of day that had been set for the mermaids to go back and look for Sakura's body. Also the day after May 1st, the day Sakura died. But Lucia still felt uncertain about the events that occured in her dream. What could it all mean?

* * *

_"Ouch!" Sakura winced, she looked down at her tail. "Is it just me, or do these chains keep tightening?" She wondered. Since she came to the spirit realm, those chains have been restraining her, keeping her from roaming into the real world._

_"I hope Lucia and the others are looking for my body." She said sadly. "I'm sure they are." A voice said from behind her, she quickly turned around. She saw an orange mermaid, she had a smile on her face._

_"You? Your Sara, right?" Sakura asked. "Yes, i am Sara, the previous orange mermaid princess." Sara introduced. "And i suppose you are the new red pearl mermaid?" She asked. Sakura nodded._

_"I've heard a thing or two from Aqua Regina since i passed away, the most recent was that a red mermaid has appeared and claimed to be my successor's sister." Sara said._

_"I see she wasn't kidding." Sara laughed. "How come your not bound by chains like me?" Sakura asked, Sara had no chains at all._

_"I don't have chains because i am unable to return to my body, if my body still existed, then i would too have chains." Sara explained. "Then why are my chains tightening?" Sakura asked. "It just means your body is coming closer to you, and the chains are trying to keep you from leaving." Sara said._

_"That must mean that everyone's out looking for my body, they must be getting closer to it." Sakura smiled, she might be free from her chains and be alive again._

_"Sara?" Sakura said nervously. "Yes?" Sara asked. "What happened before i came into this world with the mermaids?" Sakura asked. "Why do you want to know?" Sara asked. "Because, i feel useless unless i know the history of what i'm fighting." Sakura said._

_"I see." Sara said, interested. "Well, a long while ago, i was still alive and still the princess of the Indian Ocean kingdom. One day i went up to the surface and met and fell in love with a musician who came to India to study music. His name was Tarou Mitsuki." Sara stopped, remembering him._

_"Back then i was still the princess and couldn't leave, so i thought he'd be with me forever. While i was in my kingdom, i had a very loyal servant named Misani. She was beautiful, elegant, and in love with a man i didn't know of. She told me once that she had fallen in love with a man of the Panthalassa, i laughed and said she was silly. But my own love was silly too."_

_"I grew to love him so much, and he loved me. But one day he was supposed to meet me, and i found out he'd gone away, away from the ocean where i was bound to stay and protect. I was heartbroken, because i felt betrayed by the one man i came to love." Sara stopped again._

_"So i was taken by Gackto and he showed me the means of what pain was because he too knew what suffering was about. He hadn't gone through a broken heart, but he understood my hatred and anger, and pain." Sara continued._

_It was only until i realized my true feeling towards Gackto that the explosion in my kingdom occured and Misani searched me and Gackto out, trying to find help. But by that time i was already invoked in darkness, that my orange hair turned black, and Misani was horrorstruck when she saw me."_

_"She cried to me, but i turned her away, and Gackto wasn't any better either, he showed no mercy towards her, and that day, i lost my home, my hair color that represented my love towards my country, and my best friend." She stopped._

_"Misani was so heartbroken like i was, but she took it worse, she lost the same things i had, but she had nothing and no one to go to. She traded in her own soul, just to get power that was lost because Aqua Regina stopped her before she could do anything with those powers."_

_"When the final battle occured between the mermaid princesses and Gackto and i, Coco and Hanon, were the ones that not only told me that i still had love for this world. But that Mitsuki loved me the whole time." She smiled._

_"I died that day, because i wasn't willing to let the one man who understood my heart's emotions die alone. He did everything he did just to make me happy, just to get revenge for me." _

_"Sara, did Misani ever know that you died?" Sakura asked. "No, she was sealed away by the time we died, and she still doesn't know." Sara said._

_"That's why she mistakes Seira for you." Sakura pointed out._

_"Yes, you know, the last time i ever went to the surface, was the day before Lucia died. That was the last of my energy that permitted me to appear in the real world." Sara said._

_"Your able to appear in the real world? Without a body?" Sakura asked. "Yes, it takes away some of your spirit's energy but your able to. Especially when the people your appearing to have power to keep your energy normal." Sara smiled through a little laugh._

_"I might not be able to though, these chains won't let me go any further than a mile before i get restrained again." Sakura said pulling the chains._

_"Yes you can." Sara said plainly. "I can?" Sakura asked. "Yes, but only when certain requirements have been made. Like there has to be vast amounts of energy to sustain your form when your there. Tha and you have to truly believe that the person your appearing to actually needs you." Sara said and put a hand on Sakura's shoulder._

_"And i know a little mermaid out there who wants to see her big sister again." Sara said with a smile. "I know she does, but i don't know how to tell her i'm sorry for causing her this much pain." Sakura said, saddened._

_"Nonsense. Seira will forgive you, she can't hold a grudge against the one person in the world that gave her own life to protect hers. You know, in Seira's entire lifetime, i have never once met her as a live princess, and it makes me happy that Aqua Regina has sent you down from the heavens to protect the mermaids." She said with a smile._

_"What're you talking about?" Sakura asked. "Your story goes that you were created to protect the Indian Ocean when Seira was still unborn. But the real story behind Aqua Regina's eyes goes that you were a protective angel, sent down to us from the heavens to protect all the princesses." Sara stopped._

_"You. Sakura Tsuomi, were created as for the soul purpose of protecting the mermaid princesses, and you have completed that duty in your lifetime. You even said yourself, all you wanted to do was protect, well your acting on your own accord yes. But the purpose is in your mind and your acting it out. Of your own free will." _

_"But if i'm some protector, how come i failed?" Sakura asked. "Failed?" Sara questioned. "Yes. I'm no longer in that world, and i am no longer able to protect them." Sakura said sadly._

_"You little fool. You haven't failed, your still able to protect them, just not in the prescence of a regular body. Your spirit is still in tune with the others'." Sara laughed._

_"But now that i'm gone, won't there be another red mermaid to take my place?" Sakura asked. "No." Sara said. "Why not?" Sakura asked, getting anxious._

_"Two reasons. One: Your pearl still contains your soul, and another princess can't contain that soul. Because when a princess transfers her soul into a pearl, and her body is destroyed, the new princess has to come, and thus the soul... is lost forever." She stopped._

_"But when a princess whose body is still existing, the pearl will contain the soul until it either goes back to the body, or the body is killed, gone, erased from existence." _

_"Then reason two: You are an irreplaceble princess that comes around once in a lifetime, you are the chosen princess who is destined to protect them. Besides, you were, in your story, only created to protect the Indian kingdom until the orange princess was born. Now that she exists, what use for you is there?" Sara asked, and that question hurt._

_"I'm sorry, that was rude." Sara said. "It's okay. I just, feel so helpless, when we were in the cave, i kept thinking that somehow someone was going to get hurt because i failed my promise. So i gave up my own life to keep it. But now, i feel that i just caused more pain than i prevented." Sakura said._

_"Yes, it's true it wasn't exactly the greatest escape plan, but it's the reason they're still alive, right?" Sara asked. "Your right. Thank you Sara." Sakura said sincerely._

_"You know, some day, all this will be over, and you will be back in your body, and the chains will no longer restrain you from your destiny." Sara said and she faded away._

_Sakura went to the cherry blossom tree that was perched upon a hill inside the spirit realm, and sat under it. "Sara's words have made me realize something." Sakura began. "They made me realize that i'm just a substitute, i'm just as important as the others are. And that i was made to help them change the world."_

* * *

"Okay, this plan failed." Caren exclaimed. "Gee, what was your first clue?" Hanon asked sarcastically. "Well, who's dumb idea was it to come back here?!" Caren asked.

"Well, i thought that if we should check every corner in the sea, including the cave." Rina said. They wanted to go back to the cave where Misani trapped them to see if they came back.

"Yeah right, like they'd come back, this is the most obvious place to look!" Coco said. "Seira, you still got the pearl?" Lucia asked. "Yes." Seira said, she opened her pendant and she kept Sakura's pearl next to her own, to keep it safe, and to keep Sakura's soul filled with energy to live.

"So where should we look next?" Noel asked. "What if we tried using Sakura's pearl to try and see if it can lead us to Sakura's body?" Lucia suggested.

"I don't know, it could work." Rina said. "What if it doesn't? We could waste Sakura's energy for nothing." Caren said. "Caren has a point." Hanon agreed.

"Okay, so let's look at any clues that have occured. Misani said she was taking Sakura back to her real home, but she never mentioned where that is." Noel said.

"What if she lives in a place that seems familiar to her, a place where she can feel safe with the time in her past before her suffering began?" Coco suggested.

"That's great idea Coco, you know, for a lemonhead, your pretty smart." Caren smirked. "What?! What do you mean by that?" Coco asked, mocking anger rising.

"Lemonhead. Lemonhead. I like that, i think that i'll use that as your nickname from now on." Caren said, and giggled a little.

"What?!" Coco whined. "Okay, enough of your random squabbles. Let's keep looking." Rina said and they swam out of the cave and continued searching the seas.

"But what about what Coco said, what if Misani really did go somewhere familiar to hide?" Lucia asked. "Yeah, she could have gone to a place where she feels the most protected, and the most peaceful, in spite of her pain." Seira said.

"What if she went to the Indian Ocean, that's where she served before everything that happened started." Lucia said. "You're right, i think that's the next stop." Caren said. And that was the start of their new journey back to the Indian Ocean.

"But which part of the Indian Ocean, it was split in half?" Coco asked.

"We should first try Seira's part, because that's the part of the kingdom that's in the place of Sara's place, so she might've gone to Sara's previous palace." Hanon said out of thought.

"You don't think she's invaded my kingdom do you?" Seira asked. "No, she's not strong enough yet to do that herslef, and she doesn't have enough follwers to attempt it." Lucia assured.

"Lucia's right again. It seems we'll have to get to her before she can get enough followers. Because i'm positive that's what she's doing in order to buy time to get her powers back." Noel said.

"So how do we go about doing this?" Caren asked. "I say we just concentrate on getting Sakura's pearl back to her body, and then when the eight of us are together again, we'll be able to figure out a way to defeat Misani." Lucia said.

They swam towards the Indian sea, the same sea Seira and Sakura ruled in, but this was not a cheerful visit, this was a visit that meant the safety of every living creature in the sea, and the surface.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well, that's chapter 17. I thought after chapter 16 you'd get a little anxious for the next chapter so i updated 2 at once. Well, i guess, all that's left to say is check into the next chapter, because this story is not over yet, but it's nearing the end. The end... WAA! Never has there been such sadness in those two little words. Oh well, the ends gonna come sometime. Well, see you next time!

SEE YUZ!


	18. Indian Ocean Kingdom and Sakura's Spirit

_**Pearl Lullaby**_

**Chapter 18**

_"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete. Tooi, misaki wo mezashiteta." Sakura sang. "Oh it's no use, i'm just not in the mood. I want to sing, but my body refuses to sing with my mind." Sakura said, she was getting frustrated. _

_"Not only do my chains keep tightening, but i'm slowly losing my desire to sing. Why is it so hard?" Sakura asked no one in particular. _

_"Please Lucia, find my body soon."_

* * *

"Okay, so we're almost to Seira's kingdom. What're we supposed to do when we get there?" Coco asked. "Well, i suppose some of us could go into the kingdom and talk to the mermaids in there, and the rest could search around the grounds." Rina said.

"I don't think we should separate, what if one group runs into Misani, especially the group with Seira in it?" Hanon said.

"Good point." Rina said. "I say we should alert the kingdom first, then search the grounds." Lucia said. "I like Lucia's plan." Caren said. "Hey, i have a question, and i know it's completely off topic." Hanon said.

"What is it?" Rina said. "Do you think it was right for us to leave without saying anything to Nagisa or the other guys? They looked really worried when we left." Hanon said.

"They don't need to be involved, what they don't know, will definitely not hurt them. Besides, when this is over, it'll be like it never happened, only our memories of this will linger, everyone else will never know." Lucia said.

"I suppose, but still, i can't believe we just left them like that." Caren said. "They already know somethings going on, but as long as they don't know what EXACTLY is going on, they won't remember." Noel added. "I don't think we should worry about that right now." Rina said.

_But still, i might not be able to forget that face Kaito gave me as i was walking out the door._ Lucia thought.

_Earlier: "Okay, listen everyone." Nikora said. "This is not like the battle with the Prince of the Sea of Japan. He had back up. Misani doesn't... yet. So it's important to defeat her before she regains enough strength to get reinforcements." She warned._

_"Seven against three should win hands down. But when you get eight against three, that's not even a battle, it's an instant victory." Hippo said._

_"Taki? Do you see any bad omens?" Nikora asked. "Nope, not one. Your luck is at it's brightest." Taki encouraged. _

_"That's good, we could use all the luck we can get." Noel said. Then a knock came to the door. When Hanon opened it, all five guys were there. Subaru, Kaito, Keisuke, Nagisa, and Hamasaki._

_"W-What're you guys doing here?!" Caren shrieked. "You guys have been secerative lately, we wanna know what's going on." Hamasaki said._

_"What do you mean, nothings going on." Lucia said. "Lucia, you're a terrible liar." Kaito said. "She's telling the truth!" Rina said. "If so, then where's Sakura?" Keisuke asked. All ten of them froze. "Ah ha! See, your all hiding something. Where is she?" Keisuke asked again._

_"We-We don't exactly know where she is." Noel said. "What do you mean you don't know where she is? Is she missing?!" Keisuke pushed to get answers. Which he wasn't gonna get._

_"We aren't sure. All we know... is that she's not here." Coco said. "Come on guys, tell us what's going on." Nagisa said. _

_None of them said anything. "Lucia?" Kaito said. She shook her head. "Okay, let's think for an instant. We know that you're all mermaids, well, excluding the penguin, and the fortune teller." Subaru said. "But we have seen enough to know that somethings going on, and we want answers. Please." Hamasaki finished._

_"Seira, do you know where your sister is?" Keisuke asked. She shook her head, and he sighed. _

_"I don't believe this, you guys don't trust us." Nagisa said. "No! It's not that! It's just..." Hanon said. "Just what?" Subaru asked._

_"We can't tell you because we don't want you involved. Remember last time when you guys were involved, you almost got hurt!" Lucia said. "And Lucia lost part of her life to save you!" Caren said. The guys just stood there, they knew she was right._

_They could see their point. "Now, we have to go." Noel said. "Where are you going?" Kaito asked. "We have to go back to the ocean to find someone." Rina said._

_"Sakura i hope." Keisuke said. "Yes." Coco said. "Now if you'll excuse us, we gotta go." Rina said and the seven mermaids began walking out the door. _

_As Seira was walking by Keisuke, she paused for a moment. "I'll find her, don't worry." Seira said and kept walking, leaving a worried, and confused Keisuke behind. _

_As Lucia had already stepped through the doorway, she had regrettably turned to take one last look at them. And unfortunately, the look she saw on Kaito's face was not one you'd like to see. He looked really disappointed in Lucia, because he, at that moment, felt like Lucia didn't trust him anymore._

* * *

_I never want to see that face again. It was like he lost his faith in me, or he thought that i lost my faith in him. I wanted to tell him everything, so that he could understand, but that would mean his involvement. Right now, i'm torn between wanting to get him involved, but the dominant half wants him to stay the heck out of it. _Lucia thought.

"Look, there it is!" Coco said. "Good vision, Lemonhead." Caren smirked. "Caren!" Coco growled. Lucia snapped back into reality to see that Seira's orange kingdom was just several miles away, in sight.

"Wow, it's still as beautiful as it was last time." Seira said. "Yeah, we haven't been here since Seira was born." Noel said. "And to think it used to be Sara's." Caren said. "Which reminds me, we've seen Sakura's kingdom." Hanon said.

"Yeah, your right." Rina said. "We should visit it when we're done with this." Lucia said. "Yeah, i'm sure Sakura would like to visit home after coming back to life." Coco siad. "You sound so confident we're going to bring her back Lemonhead." Caren said.

"Caren! For one stop with the "Lemonhead". And why wouldn't i be confident, we're definately going to get Sakura back, i have faith." Coco said.

"Coco's right, we will get Sakura's soul back to her body, that much is definate." Hanon said.

"Look, my kingdom's only a mile away." Seira said and swam a little faster. "Gee, your anxious to get home." Noel said. "Well, i haven't been home in a long time." Seira said with a big smile.

"You know, i just noticed, but i'm pretty sure Sakura has never been to Seira's castel either." Caren whispered. "How do you know?" Rina asked.

"Sakura told me herself. "I have never been to anyone else's kingdom but my own". That's what she told me." Caren quoted. "Well then i guess when she comes back this'll be her first visit to her little sister's kingdom." Lucia smiled.

"Technically she's already there, she just can't be alive and well enough to see it." Hanon said. "Hanon!" Everyone laughed.

After a few minutes they all arrived at Seira's kingdom, and the whole place was swarming with mermaids that were overjoyed to see their little princess.

"Welcome home Seira-sama!" Her head maid said. "Thank you." She said. "What brings the other princesses here?" The maid asked. "We have come on important matters." Caren said. "Oh? On what terms?" The maid asked.

"On terms of a psychotic woman loose in the seas, we believe that she's hiding her somewhere in this kingdom." Rina said. All the maids began whispering and had worried faces.

"Don't panic. We're here to help stop her, there's no reason to fret." Lucia said, and the crowd calmed down. "Thank you." Rina said.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" The maid asked. "No, all we ask is that no one leaves the castle and you notify us immediately if you see a creature that goes by the name of Misani." Hanon said and they all gasped. "What?" Coco asked. They were confused.

"Misani is the one your looking for?" One maid asked. "Yes." Noel said and they began whispering more.

"Misani was once a maid her serving under Sara's reign. We were all good friends with her until she lost her soul and was banished." The head maid said. "Banished?" Lucia asked. "She never mentioned banishment?" Caren said.

"Well when the explosion happened and she left to fetch help from a clan that we were forbidden to go to, she was banished, and i was the one who did it." The head maid said.

"Interesting." Noel said. "What're you thinking Noel?" Hanon asked. "I'm thinking we should postbone looking around the kingdom for now, at least until tomrrow." She said bluntly.

"Why, what're you thinking?" Rina asked. "It's too dark right now to search, if we run into an enemy, we won't be able to fight because we wouldn't be able to see." Noel said. "She's got a point." Caren said. "Okay fine, we'll stay the night, and then we'll look first thing in the morning." Rina said.

"Good then, i'll show you to your rooms." The head maid said and began swimming down the halls, with the princesses following close behind.

"Sister, the mermaids did a good job, didn't they?" Mimi said. "Yes they did, i guess they really care for their princesses safety." Sheshe chuckled.

"Now that the princesses are here, Misani has to continue to hide outside until they go looking for her, this will be a perfect opportunity for her to build up her strength."Sheshe said. "Why are we still serving her? We could take on the princesses right now and take their pearls for ourselves, and destroy Misani." Mimi asked.

"We can't do that, not right now, we have to wait until the mermaids are at their weakest and then strike when Misani has full power, then we can take them all on and get the pearls to ourselves." Sheshe said and put a finger under Mimi's chin, which made her blush.

"See? You always gotta think things through." She added. "I understand sister." Mimi said, and with an evil grin they both disappeared.

* * *

"Master Misani, we've returned." They both said and bowed before her. "Have you made the princesses believe everything is safe?" Misani asked.

"Yes master. We told the mermaids of the kingdom we'd kill their princess if they didn't cooperate, but now the mermaids are staying in the castle, i'm afraid you'll have to stay out here another day." Sheshe reported. "I see, well, just make sure that the orange mermaids are following orders, i don't want them telling the princesses what i've done." Misani said.

"Yes, master." They both said and went back to the castle. "I need more time to regather my strength, i wasted too much in the cave and in the dream. All thanks to this puny little mermaid!" Misani said, yelling at Sakura's lifeless body.

"And she's not even alive to feel my anger." Misani cackled.

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" Caren asked. "Well, tomorrow we go out and look for Misani and put Sakura's pearl back in her body. That's what Nikora said to do." Lucia said.

"Right, so i suggest we all get some sleep and get up bright and early so that we can search more." Hanon said. "Okay, goodnight everyone." Seira said. "Goodnight." Everyone said and drifted to sleep.

_

* * *

_

"Ow, ow OW! The chains are really tight now!" Sakura winced, the chains had gotten to the point where it was beginning to crush her tail. "If this gets any worse, your tail could be broken, and i hope that it's not any worse on the outside." Sara said looking at her bruised tail.

_"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. "Well sometimes when the body still exists outside, whatever happens to the soul might happen to the body as well, so if your tail is bruised here, then the tail on your body might be as well." Sara said._

_"You never mentioned that!" Sakura shrieked. "Well, it slipped my mind at the time." Sara said, rubbing the back of her head._

_"Gee, that's just great!" Sakura said. "Hey there's a possiblity that your body is as healthy as ever." Sara said. "And then there's the chance that it could be writhing in aggony right now." Sakura said sarcastically._

_"Well you don't have to get mean, i was only trying to help. But you know this also means that Lucia and the others are really close to your body." Sara said._

_"Hey, your right. I hope they've found it, i want out of here. I hate not being able to go anywhere because of the stupid chains!" Sakura said bitterly. "That's not the only reason you want out of here." Sara said._

_"You want to see Lucia and everyone again. But i'll bet your too bold to admit it." Sara added. "No, i'm not. I really do miss them, more than my freedom." Sakura admitted._

_Sara smiled. At this rate, i'm sure you'll see them again, but if you really wanna see them, i suppose i could help you with that." Sara said. "How?" Sakura asked._

_Sara chuckled. "You can see them right now if you want."_

* * *

"Where... am i?" Lucia wondered, she was back in her dream, but this place wasn't like the place she was at in her last dream. It wasn't filled with darkness, it was filled with light, everything wasn't black, it was white.

"Lucia?" She heard and turned to see Hanon. "Hanon, your here too?" Lucia asked. "Yeah, but where is here?" Hanon asked. "I don't know, i went to sleep and i woke up here." Lucia said. "So did i, this is wierd." Hanon said. "Lucia, Hanon!" They heard other voices call.

"Caren, Noel, Coco, Seira, Rina." Lucia said. "You guys are here too? This is just plain wierd!" Hanon said. "We don't know where we are either." Caren said. "I think we're all in the same dream." Lucia said.

"How do you know, have you been here before?" Coco asked. "Yes, but i wasn't in this place, i was in a world covered in darkness, and Sakura was there too." Lucia said. "You saw sister in a dream?" Seira asked.

"Yeah, but not for long." Lucia said, she would've told them about the dream, but they didn't need to know about Misani.

_"So, you guys did make it after all." _They heard someone say, someone very familiar, someone they were trying to bring back.

"Who said that?" Caren said. _"What? You spend your time looking for my body, and then when you see me, you act like this? That's just plain mean." _The voice said again with false anger in their voice.

"I know who that is! It's Sakura!" Seira said. After that a cherry blossom tree appeared behind them and under that tree, was Sakura.

"Sister!" Seira said cheerfully and swam to her and jumped into her arms. _"Hah, you know with all the possibilities, you shouldn't be able to hug spirits. But that's just a thought." _Sakura chuckled and held tightly onto Seira.

"Sakura, why? Why did you give your own life to protect ours?" Seira asked. Sakura smiled.

_"First, let me introduce to you this tree. This cherry blossom tree blooms every season, because it's always spring in this part of the spirit world. This tree was the first thing i saw when i first came here." _She said pointing to the tree.

_"It's kinda convenient, my name is Sakura and i'm sent to a cherry blossom tree full of sakura buds. But this tree is also the place where i'm bound." _Sakura said and lifted her tail for all to see.

_"These chains are for those whose bodies are still in the land of the living and they bound them to the spirit world, making sure they don't return until their soul is rejoined with their bodies. But when the soul gets close to the body, the chains will tighten, as an act to try and keep you here." _Sakura said.

"But, how did you appear in my dream?" Lucia asked. _"I don't know how i got there, i just woke up there, and right now, i'm in a neverending dream until my soul is put back in my body."_ Sakura answered. "That doesn't answer the question as to why you sacrificed yourself for us." Seira said.

Sakura gave a little laugh. _"You little dummy, haven't you learned anything from when i was alive? I made a promise that i was going to protect you, i wouldn't have lived to my promise if i let you be hurt by Misani. Besides, i don't think anyone needs a reason for saving someone's life or dying for the people you love. Do you?" _Sakura asked.

"No, i don't think anyone needs a reason." Seira said. _"See? Besides, i know your the one whose gonna give me life again, right?" _Sakura asked. "Yeah!" Seira said with a big smile.

Lucia smiled too, but her smile faded and unshed tears formed in her eyes. Sakura swam over to her, with Seira close to her.

_"Lucia, what're you crying for now? You cried the last time i saw you." _Sakura said. "It's just that i feel totally responsible for you doing what you did because i didn't do anything to help." Lucia said, and small tear trailed down her cheek, which Sakura wiped away.

_Her touch is so light and cold, it feels like it's just wind on my face. _Lucia thought.

_"You aren't the least bit responsible, Lucia. I did what i did because i wanted to, it's no ones fault. If i hadn't done it, you'd all be here instead of just me, isn't this better than all of you here, with no hope of going back?" _Sakura asked.

Everyone nodded. _"I never blamed you, any of you, not once." _Sakura said. _"And while i was here, i met Sara." _She added.

"Sara?" Coco asked. _"Mm hmm, and i must say, she's very elegant and always knows what to say."_ Sakura said. That's when Sakura and the tree began to fade away.

_"Uh oh, looks like my time is up. My energy is sending me and the tree back to our original spots."_ Sakura laughed. "No! Don't leave me again! I don't wanna be alone!" Seira cried.

Sakura gave her a hug. _"Your never alone Seira, Lucia and the others are always there for you, even when i'm not. But you know, when you carry my pearl, i'm always there with you, so your never alone, and never have been." _Sakura soothed. Seira understood exactly what she meant, and gave a nod.

_"Good, now remember, once you find my body, put the pearl in my pendant. After that, well, Seira, use your imagination."_ Sakura gave her a wink.

"Where is your body?" Rina asked. _"I don't know, spirits really don't track down their bodies." _Sakura smirked.

"Well, we'll find it!" Noel said. _"Good, that's the spirit. You'll be the one to put my soul back, won't you Seira?" _Sakura asked. "Yes! Yes i will!" Seira said with a great big smile.

_"Okay, i leave my hope in your hands. Good luck, and... despite everything that's happened, i'm sorry for all the pain i've caused."_ Sakura said and she and the tree disappeared.

"Gah!" Lucia awoke to everyone else moaning in their sleep and they sprang out of bed. "You guys, was that dream real?!" Caren asked. "Yes, it was, and i'm sure that sister's body is here now." Seira said. "So then this means that tomorrow we definately have to find Misani and get Sakura's body back." Hanon said.

"Yeah, this also means that tomorrow, is the final battle." Rina said.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

And that's chapter 18, this story is almost over and i'm seeing some great ending possibilties, so you better tune in for the next chapter cause it's a fight you don't wanna miss. See ya, don't forget to review.

Check ya later! 3


	19. Pearl Lullaby

Hi, i'd just like to point out, i know this is like, way late, but in the last chapter, in this line: "Which reminds me, we've seen Sakura's kingdom." Hanon said. I meant to put "Which reminds me, we've _never_ seen Sakura's kindom." Hanon said. I just thought i'd point that out, because it bothered me.

Enjoy the battle, i mean chapter! Chapter! XD Also in this chapter i'm featuring the songs- bum ba da bum!- You are my love, Super Love Songs, and Legend of Mermaid! Enjoy, Love It!

_**Pearl Lullaby**_

**Chapter 19**

Dawn has come. This is the signal to go into the open ocean, and find the enemy before the enemy finds you. What's more is that you now have a certain amount of time to find them, because they have something you want, and are growing stronger with each passing hour. The stronger she gets, the less time there is until she devours Sakura's heart.

* * *

With the little light that shined through the ocean's surface and to Seira's kingdom, the mermaids awakened and bid farewell to the maids of Seira's kingdom, promising to return when their job was done. They swam into the deep part of the ocean.

"Sister, do you think we should stall them? They're coming closer and closer to Master Misani." Mimi said. She and Sheshe were hiding behind a reef watching the mermaids swim around.

"Wait a little longer, always watch carefully before you act sister, if they get too close then we'll take them on." Sheshe said. "But we can't let them disturb Master Misani's slumber, she needs her sleep to regain her strength."

"Okay, it's daybreak, the way i see it, Misani's power keeps growing and we have less than 24 hours to find her and take Sakura's body back before Misani devours it." Noel said. "Is that why you made us wait?" Caren asked.

"Yes, with light in the sea, we have the advantage, she can't hide in darkness." Noel said.

"She's right, in my sea, there are no dark places in the morning." Seira said. "Ah, i see!" Coco said. "That's really smart, using the terrain as our weapon, and since Seira knows this sea, we have another advantage." Hanon said. "Your forgetting Misani knows this sea too. But then again, she was pretty dumb for choosing to hide here when she's weak to hide in the morning." Noel said.

"Well, our advantage won't last long, we have exactly 3 hours to find her before the sun gets to an angle where the dark areas get covered again." Seira said. "But what i don't understand is why Misani hasn't devoured Sakura's heart already?" Lucia said.

"I don't know, maybe Sakura's power is still locked inside her body and Misani is too weak to absorb a power that's a lot more pwerful than hers." Noel said.

"Right, so we should check that trench once more. We never looked at the bottom." Rina said. This made Sheshe and Mimi flinch. "We have to keep them away from the trench." Sheshe whispered. "But how, if we block the trench away, the mermaids will know that she's there." Mimi whispered back.

"Maybe if we distract them... get them to another area. Or we could always cause a commotion inside the kingdom." Sheshe said and grinned. "Oh, i see what you mean." Mimi said and grinned as well. They disappeared.

"There's the trench over there, what will we do if Misani is there?" Coco asked. "What else is there to do, we crush her and take Sakura's body back!" Caren said, punching her fist to her hand.

"That's really all we can do until Sakura's soul is reunited with her body." Noel said.

A crash came from behind them. "What was that!?" Seira said. "It came from the castle!" Lucia said. "Misani must know we're here, and she must think we're there now." Rina said. "Let's go back, quick!" Noel said.

They swam as fast as they could back and saw that several mermaids from Seira's kingdom were swimming to them.

"Seira-sama!" They called. "What happened?" Seira asked. "The Black Beauty Sisters are attacking your kingdom!" The head maid said. "Just the Black Beauty Sister?" Rina asked. "Yes, Misani is nowhere to be seen." The maid said.

"Could they be acting under orders?" Hanon asked. "Either that or they have a bad habit of acting on their own." Caren said.

"Well let's no dawdle, we gotta go stop them! We can't let Seira's kingdom be destroyed like Sara's was!" Lucia said.

They continued swimming and Seira's castle began to get clearer and clearer in the distance. "Look!" Coco said and they could see the Black Beauty Sisters and two giant anglerfish attacking the kingdom.

"Hey! Stop right there!" Seira said. "Who said that?" Mimi asked as she turned and saw the mermaids swimming towards them. "Sister, we've lured them away from Master Misani, what do we do now?" Mimi asked.

"Now? We keeping stalling until the darkness of the sea has returned." Sheshe said. The mermaids heard her. "They're trying to keep us from finding Misani!" Hanon said. "So she really could be in that trench!" Caren said. "And now they're protecting her by stalling us by attacking Seira's kingdom." Rina said.

"Very smart mermaids, i congratulate you. But your knowledge isn't going to help you, for we now have the advantage." Sheshe said. "What advantage?" Noel asked.

"This one." Mimi said and her anglerfish rammed into a wall of Seira's castle and it some of it crumbled.

"Stop it!" Seira cried. "We can't have you going and harming our savior, the one who gave us life in a body again. At least not until we're strong enough to do it ourselves." Sheshe said.

"Why? Why would you destroy the one who saved you?" Coco asked. "Well why not? Why be forced to serve a hasbeen like her? Why would we want to serve some old demon who was once a beautiful mermaid, and then turned into a hideous creature?" Mimi said.

"And why would we want to serve anyone anyway? The only one we'd ever serve is Gackto, and that woman, including you took him away from us. So Misani doesn't have to worry, we'll get revenge for her." Sheshe said. The two began to laugh evily, a laugh that could be heard for miles.

* * *

Misani's eyes shot open into a wide glare, her eyes glowing red. _Blood. I need something to fill this thirst i'm suddenly feeling!_ Misani thrust out of the trench and sped towards the kingdom.

"What the?" Mimi exclaimed. "It's Master Misani!" Sheshe shouted. "Misani?" Rina said and the mermaids turned to see her swimming like a torpedo towards them, with Sakura's body in here left hand. "It's sister's body!" Seira shouted.

"Give me your power!" Misani said angerly as she shot towards Sheshe and Mimi. "What?" They both said and before they knew it Misani rammed into them. Using her deformed tail, and her right arm, which grew into the spiky arm she once used to torture Mimi for back-talking her, she hid the two from the mermaids view.

"W-what is she doing?" Seira asked. Hanon pulled her back and covered her face from the gruesome scene that was taking place. "Misani is devouring the Black Beauty Sisters." Noel said. They could hear them both screaming until there wasn't a sound left.

"Ah, that feels so good. Why didn't i do this earlier?" Misani said as she turned back towards the mermaids.

"Why did you do that?" Caren asked, she and the others were frightened by what they'd just seen. "Why would i keep two ungrateful servants who plotted to destroy me?" Misani cackled as she wiped the blood trailing down her chin with her finger and into her mouth.

"Plus it gives me my strength again. You see, when i was awakened a while back, my power was lost, and i used what little strength i had to make the Sisters' bodies, so they could serve me." Misani explained and sat Sakura's body behind her.

"I always thought i needed a pearl or a princesses heart to refuel my power, but now i realized that any being containing some power is enough to bring back enough to go on." She grinned and the mermaids backed away.

"Now, if i get the little one, i'll have enough power to devour the red one's heart, and then i'll be so powerful, the rest of you will be powerless. And then i'll be invincible!" Misani shouted to the heavens.

"We have to get to Sakura's body so that we can fight her." Noel said. "But how can we, she's heavily guarded by Misani?" Coco asked.

"I know, some of us will lure her in another direction, then Seira can put her soul back while she's away from th body." Lucia suggested. "Worth a shot!" Seira said.

* * *

_"Ahh!" Sakura cried. The chains were really digging into her tail now. "Dang it, these stupid chains hurt like heck!" Sakura shouted in anger, they were so tight she could swear her tail was starting to bleed. "It's okay, this just means that your body is real close, the others must have found Misani and your body." Sara said/_

_"I hope so, i can't stand these chains another minute, i just hope my body isn't in any worse condition." Sakura said._

* * *

"Okay, now Caren, Noel, Coco. You distract Misani with Seira's pendant, while we take Seira and hers and Sakura's pearl to Sakura's body. Make sure you keep her distracted until we've got Sakura back." Rina said. "Got it!" They said.

"Whatever your plotting over there it won't work!" Misani said. "Okay, give us your pendant." Coco said holding out her hand. Seira nodded and removed hers and Sakura's pearl from her necklace and took it off, she handed it to Coco.

"Hey! Ugly-butt! Over here!" Caren called, by this time she was already seperted from the group, and Coco swam to her. "Looky at what we got! You want it, don't you?" Coco asked, waving Seira's pendant above her head.

Misani looked towards them and seemed interested enough. "I think it's working, i think she'll take the bait." Hanon whisered. "Come on, you big ugly excuse for an evil whatever you are!" Noel taunted. "Give me that pearl!" Misani shouted and lunged for the taunting trio.

"Aaah!" They screamed and turned around and swam as fast as they could, trying to escape Misani's deformed spiky seaweed arm. "Now!" Rina said and her Seira, Hanon and Lucia swam for Sakura's body. Misani stopped dead in the water and turned to send her arm back. She knocked the four away from Sakura.

"Now i see! You tried to get me away using a decoy! Clever trick, but not elaborate enough to get me away for long!" Misani said, laughing at them. "Drat, i thought for sure that'd work!" Hanon said.

"She's smarter than she looks." Rina said. "What'll we do now? We can't get to sister's body." Seira said.

"She has to have a weakness somewhere!" Rina said. "I noticed she's been guarding her right shoulder, the one that's connected to her spiky arm." Noel said, her Caren and Coco had swam back to them.

"Didn't Misani get wounded during the explosion in Sara's castle?" Lucia asked. "Yeah, the head maid mentioned it before we left yesterday." Hanon said.

_Earlier: "Okay, we're ready to go." Lucia said. "Wait!" The head maid called as she swam to them. "Before you go i think there's something you should know!" She said. "What is it?" Seira asked. _

_"Misani came to us before you arrived and told us to cooperate or else she'd kill our beloved princess, so we acted as if nothing was wrong and when you left you hunt her, shewas going to hide out in here." She admitted._

_"That sleazy devil!" Caren said. "Easy Caren, what else do we need to know? Did Misani have any weaknesses?" Noel asked._

_"Well, when we saw her, she had a deformed arm, that looked like spiky seaweed. We remember that was the arm that was injured in the explosion in Sara's time. When the walls crashed down, a boulder fell onto her right arm, and it was badly damaged." The head maid said. _

_"So we should watch out for her arm, but we should also be very cautious and watch for an opportunity to strike it." Rina said. "Please Seira-sama, be careful, and save Misani's soul, she's suffering. Deep inside that demon is still the old Misani that was once kind and sweet. The heart of the old Misani is still beating inside her." The head maid said._

_"I will, i promise to return once we've completed our job." Seira said and they swam out of the castle._

"I can't believe we forgot those tips." Coco said. "I can't believe this creature was once nice." Caren said.

"Either way, we have to stear clear of her arm. I suggest we transform now." Lucia said. "Right!" They all said.

"PINK PEARL VOICE!""MIZUIRO PEARL VOICE!""GREEN PEARL VOICE!""PURPLE PEARL VOICE!""AIIRO PEARL VOICE!""YELLOW PEARL VOICE!""ORANGE PEARL VOICE!" They shouted and transformed into their idol forms.

"You should know by now that that form is useless when one of your own is missing." Misani laughed. "That's really funny, because in the next few seconds she's going to be back and kicking your butt!" Hanon said.

"We shall see." Misani said. "So what the heck do we do now? The idea of distracting her wasn't good enough, so what's the paln now?" Coco asked.

"Our staffs were made to protect us right?" Lucia asked. "Yeah." Caren said. "So what we do is get around Misani and put a shield between her and us, and let Seira put Sakura's soul back." Lucia said. "That's a great idea!" Hanon said. "Let's see you try it!" Misani said.

Everyone traded their mics into their staffs and held it protectively in front of themselves. "Okay, Caren, you and Coco and Noel go to the right, we'll go left. She won't know who to stop, because she doesn't know who has the pearl anymore." Lucia said.

"Right." Caren said. "This is a brilliant idea Lucia." Noel said. "Yeah, why can't you be this smart in school?" Hanon asked.

"Hanon!" Lucia shouted. "This not the time for arguments!" Rina said.

"Okay! Now!" Lucia shouted. Caren, Noel and Coco went right. Lucia, Hanon, Rina, and Seira went left. "What?!" Misani exclaimed, she was confused, she didn't know who had the pearl, or who to stop. Just as Lucia predicted.

_I have to stop them! I can't let them give that mermaid's soul back!! _Misani thought. It took 3 seconds and she sent her arm towards Lucia's group. "Your the one with the pearl!" Misani shouted aiming for Seira.

"Wrong!" Misani looked towards Caren's group. What?!" Misani shouted. "Looky looky!" Coco said as she tossed the red pearl up and down.

"We knew you'd assume Seira had it so we gave it to Coco!" Lucia explained.

"Then your the one who shall die!" Misani said and sent her arm towards Coco. "Hurry, get to Sakura's body!" Noel shouted. Lucia and the other three hurried and made it to Sakura's body. Seira knelt down by it. "Sister!" She cried happily.

"What?" Misani exclaimed again. "And take this!" Caren shouted and using her staff she creted a shield behind Misani so she could send her arm back to them. Lucia, Hanon and Rina added to it by protecting Seira. "Seira! Catch!" Coco shouted as she tossed Sakura's pearl over the shield, Seira stood and caught it.

"Finally, i can have my sister back!" Seira said and quickly knelt back down and opened Sakura's pendant. "No!" Misani shouted, angerly banging against the shield. "Sorry, this is a reunion we can't let you interfere with." Noel said.

"Go ahead Seira." Lucia said. Seira nodded and inserted the pearl into the pendant and closed it. Sakura didn't move but her pendant glowed a red glow and the glow spread throught her body. "What's happening?" Seira asked. "This must be her soul readjusting into the body." Rina said.

"But she's not waking up." Hanon said. Sakura's body continued to glow and her long red hair flowed in the water around it. _Good, now remember, once you find my body, put the pearl in my pendant. After that, well, Seira, use your imagination. _"That's what onee-chan said to do in the dream." Seira said.

That was the first time she'd said that in a while. Sakura's body began to pulsate.

_

* * *

_

_"They found my body! Now i can feel my soul reattching itself to it!" Sakura exclaimed. "But there's still more that needs to be done." Sara said. "I know, i hope Seira figures it out in the next few seconds." Sakura said._

_

* * *

_

_Sister wants me to do something after i put the pearl into her pendant, but what? _Seira thought. Lucia thought about it too. Then Seira gasped. "I know what she wants me to do!" Seira shouted. "What is it?" Hanon asked. "She wants me to sing her lullaby to her!" Seira shouted.

"No! Not the lullaby!" Misani shouted, thrashing violently against the shield, but Caren Noel and Coco weren't letting up.

"Lullaby?" Caren questioned. "I know what she's talking about." Coco said. "What does it mean?" Noel asked. "When we were children Sara would always sing a little tune, she referred to it as the Pearl Lullaby. It was a song that the Indian Ocean kingdom has passed down, it's a very powerful song that was only sung when a mermaid truly needed help giving life to someone." Coco explained.

"And sister wants me to sing it to her!" Seira said. "The Pearl Lullaby?" Hanon asked. "Yes, it's a very sad song, but it's very powerful because it's able to summon Aua Regina's power and the mermaid will be saved." Coco said.

"Then sing!" Lucia said. Seira nodded. "Thi is for you Sara, sister"

_"Ame ni nureta hoho wa_

_Namida no nioi ga shita_

_Yasashii manazashi no_

_Tabibito_

_Shizuka ni hibiiteru_

_Natsukashii ongaku_

_Omoidasenai kioku_

_Samayou"__**"Yuma tobidatsu no chiisana tsubasa de**_

_"I can feel it, i can feel Seira's love pouring into my heart. It sings to me, just like Seira is now, this truly is the power of the Pearl Lullaby." Sakura said. "It would be a lot stronger if you sang with her, after all, you were the one who sang it to her in the first place." Sara said._

_"Okay." Sakura said._

_**Omoi no kienai basho made**_

_**Futari de**_

_**Tooi umi wo sora wo koete**_

_**Kurai yoru no naka de**_

**_Watashii wo terashiteru_**

**_Yasashii manazashi no_**

**_Anata ni..._**

**_Aitai..."_**

At that moment, Sakura chains shattered, and her tail was free, her soul was free, and back in her body. _"Your soul is finally free Sakura. Now you can return to the land of the living. Just try not to kill yourself again." Sara said. "I will, and thank you, for everything." Sakura said and her soul faded out of the spirit world._

"So that's the Pearl Lullaby?" Rina said. "Yes, it's a very sad tune, but it has a great effect on the person being sang to. And if you were really listening, you might've heard Sakura's spirit singing along with her." Coco explained.

"Sakura could hear it?" Hanon asked. "Yes, it doesn't matter where in the two worlds the soul is, it will always hear the sond as long as the singer wishes them to." Coco said.

"But she's still not moving." Caren said. "Don't be so sure, look." Noel said. Everyone looked to Sakura's body. The red glow around her faded away and Sakura's closed eyes squinted, and then slowly opened. Her body got up on it's own accord and she stretched herself. "Ah gosh, being dead for so long really cramps up your body!" Sakura said.

"Onee-chan!!" Seira gleefully shouted. "RED PEARL VOICE!" Sakura called and she transformed into her own idol form.

"Seira, i knew you'd figure it out, i was hoping you hadn't forgotten it. After all, i was the one who sang it to you, i did it when you had trouble sleeping the second night i stayed at the house when i first came to the surface." Sakura smiled, and Seira practically tackled her in a hug.

"I knew you'd come back! I knew you would! I believed it!" Seira cried and Sakura hugged her back.

"You see? I told you it would work out, didn't i tell you that?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, you did!" Seira said. "Ow, careful, my ankles kinda hurt." Sakura winced.

"What? What's wrong?" Seira asked and looked at Sakura's ankles, they were scratched and some small cuts were bleeding. "Sister, your hurt!" Seira exclaimed.

"That is the effect of the chains of the spirit world! They'll restrain your soul and punish you for coming to close to your body! The chains want you to saty in the spirit world, because your defying the laws of death when you can return to your body!" Misani said.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about you." Sakura said.

"So when we were searching for Sakura's body and found it we were actually hurting her." Caren said sadly. "It's fine, i'm alright, just a couple cuts, i don't even need my ankles for this." Sakura said and switched her mike for her staff. Caren, Noel, and Coco released the shield they put up and went to join Lucia's side.

"Now there's eight against one! You lose!" Lucia said. "No, it's you whose lost!" Misani said and sent her arm towards them, which was blocked by the shield Lucia, Hanon, and Rina still had up. "Damn you, damn you all!" Misani said and charged towards them.

"Everyone, let's teach this bad seed a lesson." Sakura said. "Yeah!" Everyone said. "PICHI PICHI VOICE, LIVE START!"

_"Star light!_

_Hikari wo motto _

_Hikari wo motto atsumetara_

_Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku_

_Mukai kaze no naka de mo kurai umi no soko de mo_

_Kono te wo hanasanai de... zettai_

_Yume ga hajimaru Super Live!_

_Hikari to kage no SUTEEJI_

_Ai to tsutaete Super songs!_

_Yuuki wo kureku... ai no uta!_

_Star light!_

_Jibun wo_ _motto shinjitara_

_Sono mirai wa kitto kawaru hazu_

_Kooritsuita sekai de hitori kiri no yoake mo_

_Chiisana karada dakedo... makenai_

_Ai wo nigi te ni Super Live!_

_Namida to ase no no SUTEEJI_

_Utai tsuzukete Super Girls!_

_Omoi wa sekai wo tsunagu yo_

_Mukai kaze no naka de mo kurai umi no soko de mo_

_Kono te wo hanasanai de... zettai_

_Yume ga hajimaru Super Live!_

_Hikari to kage no SUTEEJI_

_Ai to tsutaete Super songs!_

_Yuuki wo kureku... ai no uta!_

_Ai wo nigi te ni Super Live!_

_Namida to ase no no SUTEEJI_

_Utai tsuzukete Super Girls!_

_Omoi wa sekai wo tsunagu yo_

_"LOVE SHOWER PITCH!"_

Misani screamed in aggony. "Why is this affecting so?! It never used to before!" Misani shouted. "HOW ABOUT AN ENCORE?" The mermaids asked.

"Make it stop!" Misani groaned. _"Do you really want it to stop?"_ A beautiful voice asked. "Aqua Regina!" They all said. _"Mermaid Princesses, you have done well in bringing Sakura's soul back to our world, and singing with your hearts pure. Sakura." _Aqua Regina said. "Yes?" Sakura said.

_"Seira."_ She added. "Yes?" Seira said. _"You both have sung the Pearl Lullaby and thus have made your hearts as one and Sakura's soul was able to return. And using that song, you have called me forth. Now, allow me and an old friend to assist you help Misani." _Aqua Regina said and next to her an orange light swirled up.

"Sara!" Sakura said. "Sara?" Coco and Seira said. _"Hello everyone." _Sara said. _"Sara has been saving her energy to come and talk with you and Misani."_ Aqua Regina said.

"Sara! Damn you!" Misani said, she was still in pain from the song. _"Misani, so this is what became of you, you poor thing."_ Sara said and she approached Misani who backed away from her.

_"I won't hurt you." _Sara said and held out a hand to Misani. She didn't take it. _"Misani, your not wrong to hold a grudge, but at least take my hand." _Sara said gently. Misani hesitated before she took Sara's hand with her left hand. _"Deep inside you, the heart of the wonderfully nice and sweet mermaid is still beating. Let her come out."_ Sara said.

When she grabbed it Misani's current form melted away and revealed a beautiful orange mermaid, with long flowing blonde hair, and orange eyes. Her tail was orange now and her arm was back to normal, and her skin was a pretty peach color. "This is me?" Misani asked, her voice now soft and warm instead of harsh and cold.

_"Yes, you don't remember, but this is what you looked like before you sold your soul."_ Sara said, still holding her hand. "So that's how she looked." Caren said. "Yes, she's quite beautiful." Lucia said.

_Now Misani, i know you have suffered, and i know that you loved Gackto, but i want you to know, that before he met me, he liked you as well."_ Sara said. "H-he did? But i thought he'd never seen me before?" Misani asked.

_"That's not entirely true, you liked him so much you began hiding in places just to look at him, and one time he caught a glimpse of you. This was before he met me. He liked you, like you did him, but then i caused that terribled accident that caused us to meet, and that caused you to turn into that creature you once were." _Sara told.

"I never meant to hurt anyone, but my heart was in so much pain, i didn't know what to do. But then someone spoke to me and said i could escape it all, if i sold my soul. So i did, and i became what you saw of me." Misani said. "So that's what happened to her." Hanon said.

"I was so lonely when that happened to me, but when i was infested with so much hatred, i just lost it and i lost myself in the person who said she was me, but a part of me wanted what my body was doing." Misani said shamefully.

_"You shouldn't be ashamed, i felt the same way, but Gackto showed me how to control my hatred, and he showed me others were suffering just like me, and you too. But now you don't have to suffer anymore, you can be free, and you can protect others from feeling the pain of heartbreak as well." _Sara soothed.

"Really? I can?" Misani asked, her expression brightening. _"Yes you can, but to do that, you have to willingly leave you body and let it fade out of existence, then you'll know eternal peace in the spirit world."_ Aqua Regina said. "Okay." Misani said.

She turned and swam towards Lucia and the others. "Sakura, Seira, everyone, thank you. Thank you for helping me find peace, and forgive me for causing you any trouble. Especially little Seira and Sakura." Misani said, with the warmest smile either of them had ever seen of her.

Sara walked over, and knelt down to Seira. _"So you're the new orange princess huh?" _Sara said. "And your the old orange princess?" Seira said.

Sara chuckled. _"This is the first time we've ever really met, isn't it?" _Sara asked. "Yeah, but i'm glad it's now and not never. I've heard everyone talk about you, but i've never seen you with my own eyes. Your really pretty!" Seira said gleefully.

_"Aww, such a sweet, cute little child. Too good to lose, Sakura, make sure you take good care of her." _Sara said. Sakura put an arm around Seira. "Oh i will, don't worry about that." Sakura said.

_"Well then, it's time to be on our way." _Aqua Regina said. _"Okay."_ Sara said. She and Misani went back to Aqua Regina and a light that shined from the heavens surrounded them and began carrying them off.

_"Goodbye everyone, i hope to see you again soon!" _Sara called. "Goodbye, thank you again!" Misani called, and they were gone.

"Wow, Misani was really beautiful and kind." Noel said. "Just like the mermaids of Seira's kingdom said." Lucia said. "So Seira, are you happy you got to meet Sara?" Sakura asked. "Yeah!" Seira said with a big smile.

"Well then, let's return to the rest of the kingdom, and repair this mess." Rina said.

* * *

A day later the kingdom was only partly fixed when the maids told them to go home and rest, because they had helped them enough, and they were grateful for their help.

"So long!" Seira said. "Bye-bye, see you soon Seira-sama, you too Sakura-sama." The head maid waved and the other mermaids waved too. The princesses waved back.

"So let's go home." Sakura said. "Wait." Lucia said. "What is it?" Sakura asked. "We wanted to go somewhere before we went home." Luciasaid. "Oh yeah." Hanon said.Caren and Noel just chuckled. "What? Guys? Come on." Sakura said.

* * *

"You guys never told me you wanted to see my kingdom." Sakura said. "Well, we didn't realize we've never seen it until the other day." Coco said.

"Well, this is it." Sakura said. "It's beautiful! Just like Onee-chan!" Seira exclaimed. Sakura blushed.

Her kingdom looked just like Seira's, only her kingomd glowed a ruby red color instead of orange, and it had many red mermaids swimming around. "Sakura-sama!" Some maids shouted. "Sakura-sama! Welcome home!" They called.

"Thank you, please welcome our guests, including my younger sister." Sakura addressed.

"Of course! Welcome Seira-sama." They said.

* * *

They all had a wonderful time in Sakura's kingdom, it was a little different, but fun, and exciting to learn of a new princesses traditions and history, even when the history is new.

"Now, we can go home." Lucia said.

They swam home and jitterly talked about what to do about Nikora, Hippo, Taki, and especially the guys, they were worried they were till sore at them for being silent. But then they hatched a clever idea, one that never could fail them, when they wanted them to forget the previous squables.

It was night by the time they got home and they had just reached the shores, but didn't turn back into their human forms.

"Okay, so you guys know what to do?" Hanon asked, she was the one who came up with the clever plot. "Yup!" They all said. "Good, because here they come." She said and they spotted the five guys walking along the beach.

"You guys i don't think they'll be back, they've been gone for three days, they should be back, but they could take a little longer." Hamasaki said.

"Yeah, maybe your right, we should just-" "_Nanairo no, kaze ni fukarete." _They heard. "What's that?" Nagisa asked. "Look!" Subaru said and they looked and all eight mermaids were gathered on a rock, the rock Kaito had once seen Lucia sing on.

_"__Nanairo no, kaze ni fukarete, tooi, misaki wo mezashiteta_

_Yoake mae kikoeta merodii_

_Sore wa, totemo, natsukashii uta_

_Higashi no sora e to habataku tori tachi_

_Saa, takarajima ni, nukeru, chikamichi_

_Nanatsu no umi no rakuen_

_Arashi no yoru no atoni wa, ai wotsu taeru tame, inochi ga mata umareru_

_Nanatsu no kuni no merodia, daremo ga itsuko wa koko wo_

_Tabidatsu hi ga kitemo, watashi wa, wasurenai!"_

"Lucia!" "Hanon!" "Rina!" Caren!" "Sakura!" The said mermaids dived back into the water and jumped out and hugged their boyfriends, making them fall back.

"You dummy!" Kaito said. "Your the dummy who couldn't keep his balance!" Lucia laughed.

"I'm so happy your back, i thought something bad had happened to you!" Keisuke said. "You have no idea, and you wouldn't believe me even if i told you!" Sakura giggled.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

And that there ends the very long chapter of #19, and don't worry, it doesn't end here, because there's ONE more chapter. The Epilogue: The Fabulous Encore. In fact, it's already here! And so in several words to end this drabble i'm doing: I hope to see you in the final chapter, and hope you've enjoyed this fabulous story. Okay that's more than a few words. XD Anyway, write comments, because it's almost over!

See ya in the next page!


	20. The Epilogue: The Fabulous Encore

Welcome to the final chapter of Pearl Lullaby! Enjoy!

_**Pearl Lullaby**_

**Chapter 20**

The Final Chapter

Alas, everything has come to an end. The battle with Misani had it's problems, including Sakura's death, but they were all resolved. Because evil never triumphs over good.

The battle ended with a happy ending for everyone, including Misani herself. She left her hideous form to once more reveal the beauty she once was and left with Aqua Regina and Sara to the spirit world, where she could be at peace and watch over those in love.

Seira even met Sara, it was quite the experience to meet a previous princess, and the current princess.

Now everything has returned to normal. When they got back, Lucia and the others explained everything to the guys because they were no longer in danger of involvement and they didn't believe almost everything.

But it sank in, and now it's all water under the bridge.

So now everything is normal, at least, way too normal. "Hey, did anyone ever figure out what happened with that storm a feww weeks back? The one that was like the storm of the century." Caren asked.

"Now that you mention it, that storm was so wierd." Coco said. "I'm guessing it was Misani testing her power with the Black Beauty Sisters." Noel said, turning the page in her book.

"Huh. I never figured it out, oh well, all in the past." Hanon said, watching tv with Nagisa. "I'm going out to see Subaru, see you!" Caren said and left out the front door.

"Have fun." Noel said, reading her book.

"Hey you little theif! Get back here!" They heard Sakura shout. Seira came running in from the kitchen with a strawberry ice cream tub in her arms. "Seira! Why you little, come back!" Sakura called again. Then she came out running with a spoon. "I have bad ankles i can't run!" Sakura said.

Yes indeed while Sakura was... dead... she had chains restraining her spirit on her tail, and they tightnened whenever her soul was close to her body. Causing damage to her soul and her body, but it was nothing serious, in a week or so she'll be right as rain.

"What's going on?" Coco asked. "Seira, the little theif, stole my ice cream tub!" Sakura said laughing. "Why?" Coco asked looking to Seira. "I wanted to help exercise sister's bad ankles, it's not good to just sit all day." Seira said.

"So the fact that you have ice cream is not part of the deal?" Coco asked. "Well, yeah, it's part of the deal." Seira giggled.

"Gotcha!" Sakura said as she grabbed Seira from behind. "Ah! Sister that tickles!" Seira giggled more. "Got it!" Sakura said triumphantly as she swiped the ice cream tub back. "Now come on, i'll scoop you a bowl." Sakura said. "Yay!" Seira sadi as she followed her back into the kitchen.

"Honestly, those two act so much alike it's hard to tell the difference." Noel said. "Yeah, if they didn't have different color hair and were different heights, i'd get confused everytime i saw one of them." Hanon said.

"Sisters, it happens." Noel said. "And you would know." Coco commented. "And that's supposed to mean?" Noel said looking up.

"Nothing." Coco said angel-like.

"By the way, where's Lucia, and Rina?" Nagisa asked. "Rina out with Hamasaki at the park and Lucia watching Kaito surf at the beach." Hanon said, mindlessly watching tv. "Ahaha! That guy's been lying there staring at a stick of gum for 9 hours!" Hanon laughed.

Nagisa laughed with her. And for no apparent reason she leaned over and kissed Nagisa. "H-Hanon, what was that for?" Nagisa asked, blushing like crazy. "What, can't a girl kiss her boyfriend for no reason? In that case no more kisses then." Hanon teased.

"Aww Hanon, your not fair!" Nagisa whined. "Just kidding!" Hanon said and kissed him again.

* * *

"Hey Sakura, hey Seira." Keisuke said as he came in through the back door. "Hey Kei-Kei!" Seira said gleefully as usual. "Kei-Kei?" He questioned.

"She made up a nickname for you, isn;t it cute?" Sakura asked. "I guess." He said with a little laugh. "Well i think it's very creative, your name is hard to make a nickname to." Sakura said.

"So is yours." He said. "She already handled my nickname." Sakura said. "What is it?" He aked. "Seira?" Sakura said. "Her nickname is Cherry Blossom!" Seira exclaimed. "Because my name means cherry blossom." Sakura expalined.

"I think that's a very beautiful name, and it's perfect because it's for a beautiful girl." He said scooting closer to her.

"Keisuke." Sakura said, blushing a lot. "I think i'm gonna go to the bathroom." Seira said leaving the room.

"Nice job, you groosed her out." Sakura laughed. "She'll learn to appreciate sentences like that when she grows up and meets a boy that likes her." Keisuke said.

"Yeah, your right. So tell me, why the unexpected visit?" Sakura asked. "Oh, thanks for reminding me!" He said and he leaned forward and kissed her lips. Sakura was surprised at first, but after a moment she kissed him back.

When he pulled away she spoke. "What was that for?" Sakura asked. "A welcome home gift, because you have no idea how worried i was about you." He said.

"I see now. Well then, here's a little something to make you feel better after all that worry." Sakura said and she leaned in and kissed him now.

And during that kiss, they could've sworn they heard a child's giggles.

* * *

Rina sat on a bench, staring at the clouds. "You know, out of all the mermaids, your the one who thinks the most." Hamasaki said handing her the drink he had gone to get.

"Well, a princess has a lot to think about." Rina said honestly. "Do you think you could put off thinking long enough to have fun with me?" He asked. "Sure." Rina said with a smile, and they sat under that bench and watched the clouds together.

Hamasaki wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she leaned against him. "Hey Rina?" Hamasaki asked after a few minutes like that. "Yes?" Rina said. "I love you." He said bluntly. Rina blushed a deep shade of red. But she answered. "I love you too." She said and she looked up at him.

They stared into each others' eyes, and then he leaned down and kissed her, with the breeze blowing through their hair, and blowing the Sakura blossoms out of the tree.

* * *

Lucia sat on the white sand and watched her amazing boyfriend surf the waves of the ocean. He was always so cool when he surfed, in her eyes and in others'. Soon he was done and he came to sit with her on the beach.

She packed him a lunch as usual and they ate it, with the occational compliment of her cooking.

"Hey Kaito?" Lucia said. "Hmm?" He mumbled. "That day, a few days ago, when i left to go into the sea. I saw the expression you gave me as i was walking out the door. And i keep feeling like at that point you thought i lost my trust in you." Lucia said.

"Well, actually i didn't know what to think, you wouldn't say anything and everyone else kept tight-lipped about it too. So i knew it was bad, and you didn't wanna be pressured on it, so i got confused and began thinking that you really did lose your trust in me." He said.

"But you have to understand that i wasn't sure what was happening and that i didn't want to risk your safety." Lucia said.

"I know. It took me a while to think of that though. While you were gone i was constantly thinking about it and couldn't figure out what it was that was bothering me, your secrecy, or the fact that you might not trust me anymore. I didn't know which was true, which was bad, which was right." He stopped.

"But then i thought, you've always been the type of weirdo that acts bizarre with her emotions, so why would this matter be any different." He said with a smirk.

"What do you mean weirdo who acts bizarre with her emotions?!" Lucia asked with mock in her tone.

"There you see, it's that reaction that gets me every time!" He said and he luaghed andshe smacked his arm. "You can be so mean!" She said and crossed her arms.

He stopped his laughing and wrapped his arms around her. "But then again, she's also a very wonderful person, who isn't selfcentered and is always there for people who need her. And that's part of the reason i'm in love with her." He whispered. Lucia smiled and blushed a little.

"Another is that cute little blush she gets." He said. "Mou!" She said and covered her face.

He laughed and removed her hands. "See? I know you still trust me, and i know everything is okay. Because she's the bravest mermaid i've ever known." He said and kissed her lips.

"I love you." She said as he pulled away. "I love you too." He whispered.

And for some magical reason, that no one's quite sure of, all four couples, kissed at the exact same time.

THE END!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

HOORAY! It's finally done! That was the super spectacualr ending! I decided to end it with a BANG! in the love department. Well, that's all folks, send in comments, and thanks for reading this story, means a lot. Hope you enjoyed reading it, i enjoyed writing it. Sometimes i read it and go "Ah! I can't believe i'm a genius!" Just kidding. XD Anyway, i'll be making more stories so don't worry, you'll see these characters again. Real soon. Bye-bye for now.

Catch ya in my next story!


End file.
